


Silently Falling in Love

by llap_ping



Series: Heart, Soul. You, Me. [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Gay Sex, Language Barrier, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Romance, Russian Mafia, There's not any major violence in this story but the warning is there just incase, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Victor has a bald spot, Victor is angst, Yakuza, Yuuri likes to come in his pants okay, if you think yuuri is thirsty then victor is parched, naive katsuki yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llap_ping/pseuds/llap_ping
Summary: The Katsuki's and Minako Okukawa lead a branch of the Yakuza from the Katsuki family Onsen. Working a job with the St Petersburg Bratva introduces the Russian team to the Onsen for a business opportunity. Here is where Victor and Yuuri's lives cross paths, and despite not sharing a common language, the two come together and silently fall in love.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Heart, Soul. You, Me. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108523
Comments: 132
Kudos: 340





	1. Chapter 1

The short time between the rapid knocking at his bedroom door, and the darkness in the room being lost to the harsh ceiling light caused Yuuri to sit up in a slight panic. “Huh, what's happening?”

“Wake up. They're here.” Mari spoke softly to her younger brother as he reached for his glasses on his bedside table while simultaneously wiping at his chin for any stray saliva. Mari was already half way across the room, opening his closet for something suitable for him to wear.

“What time is it?” Yuuri slurred, swinging his legs out of bed and squinting at his phone to try and answer his own question. 02:06am.

“Just gone two. The shipment was late so everyone's feeling a little grouchy.” Pulling out a yukata, Mari laid it out at the foot of the bed and headed back to the door. “Kaasan's already up and is making something for everyone to eat. The Russians are still running on their time, so.” Mari huffed and leant against the door frame.

“Are they scary looking? Any trouble?” Yuuri asked pulling the yukata on over his thin boxers and t-shirt he fell asleep in.

Mari huffed again and exaggerated in her tone, “Oh totally, they're all built like bears, have golden teeth, and massive scars marring their faces-” The look Yuuri shot her way was anything but impressed and the older sibling laughed, rubbing at her head and yawning. “Nah. At least no scarier than our own members. And no trouble so far as yet.”

Yuuri straightened his clothing, running a comb through his hair and battling a yawn of his own. “You look tired Neesan.”

“Yeah, well it's been a long day. Lots of delays.” Mari shrugged, hooking an arm around Yuuri's shoulders once he was ready. The two siblings making their way down the corridor to the communal section of the Onsen.

Yuuri was often kept in the dark about the particular ins-and-outs of the family business. He knew the basics. The main fact being that their Father and Okukawa-sama were the Oyabun for this branch of the Yakuza. The Onsen functioning as a base of activity for its members rather than a quaint tourist attraction its facade suggested.

When Mari had presented as Alpha more than a decade ago, Toshiya and Minako took her under their wing and had began training her to one day take over as Oyabun. At age thirty, she brought the muscle, and held a similar level of authority as Toshiya and Minako in everything but title.

From an early age it seemed unlikely that Yuuri would present as Alpha. As a child he was softly-spoken, and as a teen even more so. He was a late bloomer and was content with a Beta status like his mother for most of his teen years until he presented as an Omega at nineteen.

The Katsuki family took the presentation as a blessing to their family, and encouraged their youngest to pursue his ambitions rather than follow the family business which was still largely Alpha dominated. There were a few male Betas working for the Katsuki-Okukawa's, but was tough going.

The current job involved a large shipment in Hasetsu Harbour being brought in by a branch of the Bratva from St Petersburg. The deal had been ongoing for the past couple of months as the families tried to work out the logistics of first transporting the good across the entire width of the Russian landscape. Tonight was the culmination of all of the work which went into the transportation of the shipment. From here on out, Yuuri was completely unaware about the particulars.

“How long will they be staying?” Yuuri whispered to Mari as she escorted him through the communal area where several familiar faces were intermixed with a dozen or so unfamiliar European Alphas.

Mari sighed, leading Yuuri into the kitchen where their mother was boiling kettles for tea. “One week, two... maybe more. Depends.”

“Depends?!” Yuuri squeaked, unfamiliar with their usual business partners ever having stayed as long as two weeks.

“Depends.” Mari repeated. No room for an argument. She clasped his shoulder tightly before letting go to swipe at some food sitting out on the counter and planting a kiss on Hiroko's cheek. “One Yuuri delivered as ordered, Kaasan.”

Hiroko lightly slapped at her daughters hand as she reached to grab another parcel of food. “Ah! None of that Mari-chan. Now go and get washed and into bed. I've already sent Toshiya and Minako off.” Hiroko shooed her away and back out of the kitchen. “I don't want to see you until at least lunchtime. You need more sleep than you get!” She chastised slightly, rolling her eyes at Yuuri.

“Night both,” Mari saluted and then she was gone.

“Right,” Hiroko smiled fondly at the sleepy look on her son's face. “They've all been fed and watered. Most of them are washing up in the Onsen. Help me put the futons out?”

Without waiting for a response, Hiroko walked swiftly through the communal areas to the back of the Ryokan where the corridor led to several rooms. “How many futon's should we put out?”

“We'll put them all out for now, and in the morning we'll count how many were used so we'll know for tomorrow night. Now you start here,” Hiroko flapped her hand at the first room they came across. “I'll start at the other end, and we'll meet in the middle.”

Yuuri nodded his head and made quick work of pulling the futons from the closet and laying them out on to the tatami flooring. The first few rooms were smaller and contained two futons, but as he made his way closer towards the rooms in the middle, the rooms opened up larger and took slightly longer in setting them up with four futons.

On the last room to set up, mother and son made quick work at pulling the futons out and placing folded sheets, quilts, and pillows on the base of each futon. Just as they were finishing on setting up the last futon, four tall unfamiliar male Alpha's entered the room. Each man was freshly bathed and showered, evidenced by their wet hair and the green yukata supplied for guests in the onsen. Despite their clean hygiene, their distinctive Alpha scents wafted into the room, encouraging a dark blush high on Yuuri's cheeks.

As a bonded Beta, Hiroko merely grinned and greeted the Alphas as they entered the room. “Welcome, please come in and make yourselves at home.”

“Arigatou,” the tallest of the men spoke with a thick accent, bowing to the mother and son. He spoke further in what sounded like Russian and English. No doubt apologising for his lack knowledge in the Japanese language. Yuuri is sure he heard the English word for 'sorry' amongst the Alpha's apology, but he was too caught up in his scent and appearance.

He was tall, and despite having large broad shoulders, his yakuta was slipping off one shoulder to reveal a small smattering of silver hair covering his slightly damp chest. Yuuri dared look at his face until he was anxiously tugging Hiroko out with him.

Yuuri bowed his head several times, and pulled the shoji doors closed. At the last moment he looked up into the face of the man who was still repeating his thanks. His hair was wet and a dark silver which stuck to the right side of his face. He appeared the epitome of Alpha masculinity despite his kind looking blue eyes and his soft pink heart-shaped lips.

Yuuri had no time to catch his breath, as the corridor was now teeming with Yakuza and Bratva Alpha alike, each moving to settle down for the night. Each Alpha they passed respectively greeted the duo, Yuuri keeping his head down as he clasped the material at his mothers back, following her back to the communal area.

There they silently cleared away the teapots and mugs, plates and bowls. Yuuri looked to the clock on the wall and noted that an hour ago he was still blissfully asleep upstairs.

“Ah,” Behind Yuuri a throat cleared. Jumping slightly, Yuuri span around to see the same silver haired Alpha from a moment ago. “Uh...” the Alpha began, muttering something in his mother tongue, a frown forming on his brow as he started miming with his hands.

Yuuri stood clasping at a stack of dirty bowls and watched in fascination at the way the man tried to tell him something. His voice was low and gravely, and his tongue rolled over consonants in a truly distracting manner. His deep booming laughter snapped Yuuri out of staring at the man's mouth, and was relieved to see in the man's eyes that he was simply laughing at himself in failing to communicate. “Uh, mizz?” He tried again.

“Water?” Hiroko spoke as she reappeared from the kitchen having cleared some dishes already.

“Yes! Yes! Mizu, arigatou!” The Alpha nodded towards Hiroko, causing Yuuri to shake himself from his day dreaming and rush into the kitchen where he deposited the dirty bowls and collected a glass and a bottle of water.

On his return, his mother was repeating the word to the tall Alpha, smiling politely as he repeated the word correctly.

Yuuri thrust the water and glass at the taller man before rushing towards the onsen. “I'll get the laundry from the men's onsen!” he spoke over his shoulder to his mother. His heart was near pounding from his chest while in the vicinity of the Alpha, and he dared stay in his presence for any longer than needed.

The onsen was now empty, the men all having retired. Scooping his arms into the laundry bucket, Yuuri hefted the variety of suits into the adjacent laundry room. Taking his time, Yuuri split the lights from the darks and added them to their respective washing drums. Hiroko entered carrying laundry in her own arms from the women's onsen. The two worked together sorting the clothing. Picking out the articles of clothing belonging to the Katsuki's and Minako, Hiroko balanced them in a basket on her hip to take upstairs to their family washing machine.

“Don't be too long doing that now,” Hiroko patted his head as they both yawned. Yuuri knelt to double check no one had left anything in the pockets of the suit trousers, pulling out several notes and coins, chewing gum and lighters. Yuuri place all the loose items into a shallow basket which Hiroko took with her as she left to place in the communal area. “I'll put it to dry in the morning, don't worry, Yuu-chan. Night night.”

Biting his lip, Yuuri looked at the door to ensure that his mother had left for definite. Holding his breath, Yuuri turned to the pile of shirts. Fisting them in his hands, he slowly brought his head down to the fabrics and inhaled the faint scents still clinging to the material. Alpha. Distinct. Possessive. Two seconds later, the door was roughly closed and the machine was set to start. A growing need was spreading across Yuuri's chest and down further in thanks to his impulsive act at smelling the dirty laundry, as well as the cloying pheromones spreading through the ryokan at the abundance of Alphas now in accommodation.

The Omega cast a last cursory glance around the laundry room before flicking the light off and heading out into the communal area. It was still dark outside and the lights were dimmed. The only sign of life was the occasional murmuring and creaking of floorboards as the house settled for the night.

With a quick glance downward, Yuuri could see his own arousal beginning to show through his yukata, could smell his scent glands giving the needs of his body away. Down the corridor the sound of a shoji door sliding open could be heard. Not wanting to hang around and get caught, Yuuri made haste towards the rooms for his family, practically sliding in his socks down the smooth wooden corridor before closing and locking the door behind himself.

One of the advantages of having his Omega-status meant that he could have a more solid door which was capable of locking. For both safety and privacy, particularly during heats, and more frequently for moments like now.

With a dizzy head filled with the memory of the scents from the dirty laundry, Yuuri crawled into his bed. Pulling his clothing off haphazardly, and reaching a hand down below his boxers to grasp at his cock now fully hard.

Yuuri crushed his face into his pillow, presenting his ass to the empty dark room. Moving his hands rhythmically to tease himself, Yuuri imagined several strong Alpha's grasping his hips kneeling behind him. Most faces which came to mind belonged to the Yakuza, a few Alphas having assisted him during previous heats. Yuuri bit into the pillow and groaned. Speeding up his hands as he imagined some Alphas he had known since he was a child. Morooka. A common fantasy. The Alpha was twice his age and happily bonded. He had attended school with his parents, he occasionally escorts Yuuri to his classes be it for school, dance, or skating. It was shameful to think of the Alpha like this. But it felt oh so good. Wrong. So good.

His imagination changed again, and Yuuri thought of the Alphas he had met that evening. Flipping on to his back, Yuuri brought his knees up and used both hands to work himself up. Imagining several of the European Alphas getting lost in the ryokan, imagining them wandering through the various corridors, imagining them coming across his door. Smelling him.

Yuuri mewled, head tossing from side to side. What if a group of them found him. The only Omega who sleeps the night in the ryokan. Alphas desperate and needy. Willing to share.

Planting his feet to the mattress, Yuuri strained his neck back, open and willing for an Alpha's bite. Yuuri thought of the silver haired Alpha, his foreign tongue, the water from the onsen beading at his neck, running over his gland and dripping down his chest. Remembering that chest scantily clad in the damp yukata. “Uhh..” Yuuri gasped, the air knocked out of him as he came on his chest. The scent of his release mixing with the slick between his legs.

Sleep was calling him, and with a quick wipe to clean himself Yuuri checked the time on his phone, 04:24am. Rubbing at his eyes he flopped back on to the bed, pulling the blanket over his flushed chest, already feeling himself drift off to sleep for the second time that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters havent been introduced yet and I will add them to the tags as they appear. When they do they will be aged up, anyone under the age of 20 will be at least 20. It doesnt matter too much to the plot apart from it doesnt seem realistic for yurio to be a 15 year old mafia guy lol.
> 
> If there are any mistakes please let me know. This is un-beta'd and I am just doing this for fun, and would like to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

The following days quietened down slightly at the onsen. The alphas working for Katsuki and Okukawa returned to working their typical shift pattern meaning that less of them stayed the night at the ryokan than the large gathering which had stayed the night the shipment came in. Most had their own families to return to, their own homes nestled throughout Hasetsu. It was wise they stayed at the ryokan that night in fact, as several of the Alphas were heard bemoaning the earful they would have received from their mates if they had returned smelling of the harbour in the early morning.

With less Alphas to accommodate it lightened the workload for Yuuri and his mother, as well as Takeshi and Phichit who came to the onsen to work for the family during the days. Takeshi, like Yuuri, had grown up in the family business. His two alpha parents were trusted confidants to Minako and Toshiya, and after presenting as omega he was offered a housekeeping position at the ryokan. It was here that he was courted by the alpha Yuuko. Though since baring her triplets, his hours were reduced to more easily raise their children.

Phichit joined their ranks via a different route. Only a couple of years ago did he emigrate from Thailand to study in the nearby university. It was here that he became fast friends with Yuuri who was also beginning his studies. After gaining each others friendship and trust, Phichit mentioned to his new best friend that he was in need of work if he wished to stay in Japan. After weighing the risks, Yuuri offered a position within his families business.

To have the three male omegas help out at the onsen was a huge relief for Hiroko. The workload was beginning to take its toll as she grew older, plus the easy friendship and laughter they had while working brightened her day. Typically only two of the four only worked at any one moment, but with the arrival of the Bratva they each tried to work out around the place as much as they each could.

“What are you three boys giggling about?” Hiroko questioned slyly, shifting to stand near the men as they peered out of the kitchen and around the dividers into the communal area.

“You see that alpha over there?” Phichit whispered conspiringly to Hiroko, pointing to a group of the Russians.

“Don't tell her!” Yuuri whispered panic stricken, moving further back into the kitchen.

Hiroko ignored her son and placed a hand on the shoulder of Takeshi and Phichit as she moved into the spot Yuuri had vacated. “Which one dear, there's many fine alphas out there.”

“Kaasan!” Yuuri flustered, busying himself with straightening the teacups on trays they had just laid out on the counters.

“The male alpha, the one we think might be French.” Takeshi whispered back.

Over the past couple of days, the alphas staying with them had become more familiar, although Yakov was the only one they so far knew by name. Minako had introduced him to the family on the first morning. He was everything Mari had said these alphas weren't: built like a bear, golden teeth, and a large scar marring his face. His father had reassured him of his safety though, and he had no reason to doubt his father. Toshiya would never let anyone harm his omega son, and Yuuri knew that. Minako and Mari would keep him safe too, he knew that.

“Oh, I know the one,” Hiroko giggled as if she weren't mated and talking about such things with her son's friends. “If I were thirty years younger boys...” she smirked.

“Oh, believe me Hiroko-san. If you saw what we saw in the onsen earlier... you might be willing to ignore the age difference.” Phichit smirked, turning to wiggle his eyebrows to his companions.

Takeshi smirked, nodding his head slowly as he looked directly towards Hiroko. The trio completely blocking out Yuuri's groan of exasperation. “We're talking big,”

“and thick,” Phichit interjected, “thick enough to make you wonder if his knot would even be any larger.”

“Hope you boys are talking about me,” Yuuko strolled right up to them, causing a Hiroko to even blush at having been caught by the young and virile alpha. “Takeshi. Are you being a good boy.” grasping his chin, she brought the omega in for a kiss, moving to whisper something into his ear. With a pat to his chest, she leaned back to assess them.

“His name's Christophe. Swiss.” At the mention of his name, the alpha in question looked up from his place knelt at a table in the corner of the room.

Flustered and not wanting to cause a further scene, Hiroko flapped her arms at the boys to usher them back in to the kitchen. “Come on now, lets serve the tea before it gets any colder. Takeshi, I'm sure Yuuko is here to take you home. Right honey?”

“Correct as always Hiroko-san.” Yuuko smirked, wrapping an arm around Takeshi's waist. With a round of goodbyes, the Nishigori's departed and the remaining two omegas began hustling trays with the brewed tea out to the waiting alphas.

Flirting was universal, and despite the language barrier there had been several instances of such over the past few days. Today was no exception. At the first table, Yuuri set down the tray and knelt before the three alphas lounging around it. Each were dressed in the common green yukatas and seemed pleased at Yuuri's arrival.

Kneeling down, Yuuri removed the teacups from the tray and began to pour the tea. Continuing to speak in presumably Russian, their tone of voice softened as they addressed him, laughing and jostling one another as they addressed him. Yuuri blushed high on his cheeks, left to only imagine what they were saying to one another. If it was anything like what the alphas he was familiar with talked about around him, then it could be anything from complimentary to downright lewd.

“Ohh,” They cooed, sitting up slightly and resting their elbows on the table, “Omega, yes, yes,” they spoke in barely passing Japanese, several words they had undoubtedly picked up over the past days. “fuck omega you yes?” they laughed straying slightly further from casual flirting Yuuri was comfortable with. One of the brunettes reached out a hand to softly trace Yuuri's hand which began to shake slightly while pouring the tea. The larger hand tracing up to his wrist, circling it, and rubbing two fingers against his scent gland there.

The hand quickly withdrew when a familiar scent approached from behind. Minako. With harsh and quick English she put the young Russian back in his place. If only Yuuri had learnt the language when he was younger, perhaps he would feel more in control around these men for the coming week. Weeks.

Just yesterday she had pinned a rouge alpha to the table by her neck. A young recruit to the Yakuza, having taken a chance to get a little closer to Phichit, and in doing so had been knocked down a few pegs. She had apologised and had been sent off to spend the next week in isolation, anticipating an upcoming rut which had influenced but not excused her actions for trying to reach inside Phichits kimono.

“How are you today sweet boy,” Minako addressed Yuuri, standing behind him and placing a kiss to the crown of his head before helping him stand up. “No classes today?”

Yuuri appreciated the support, walking beside Minako as she escorted the omega back to the kitchen. She was practically a third parent, and with her having no mate of children of her own, she had treated Yuuri as a son as he grew. “None today, some tomorrow though.” Yuuri smiled, “Thanks for your help then.”

“These Russians are all bark and no bite. Don't be afraid to knock them back if their advances are too strong.” She smiled, rubbing his back. “Unless you want their advances, then you can tell me to back off... You're not approaching a heat right?” Minako looked concerned, moving a hand to his forehead to check his temperature.

“No, don't be silly.” Yuuri blushed, trying to shrug her off despite the tray in his arms restricting much movement. “My heat's more than a month away.”

There was a certain level of sexual freedom for omegas around heats. It was accepted if not encouraged for an omega to choose a partner or several to assist them during the natural occurrence of a heat. As an omega, to take a partner outside of heat was socially unacceptable. Lord forbid an omega to have any want of sexual pleasure outside of their time. Their virtue was to be protected and saved until bonding. Yuuri was not an exception, and remained chaste at the age of 24. His previous heats were shared with trusted alphas of the Yakuza which Toshiya had chosen himself.

Speaking of previous heat partners, two of which bustled in through the front door, stopping to remove their shoes in the genkan. “What on earth happened to you two?” Minako asked firmly at the two male alphas with bloody noses and black eyes. Minako turned back to Yuuri, shooing him into the kitchen to retrieve the first aid box.

Yuuri and Phichit knew the drill. Leaving the last of the tea to Hiroko to serve. The two omegas stood with the first aid box watching as Minako sat at a table with the bruised up alphas, speaking in hushed tones to understand what had happened. Looking slightly displeased she stood up and waved an arm to the two omegas to approach meanwhile taking out her phone to no doubt contact either Katsuki alpha with the news.

Phichit knelt next to Yamamoto while Yuuri knelt beside Sato. Between them they laid the first aid kit out on the table and set to work cleaning up the alphas. “Makes me look more handsome right?” Sato grinned through a wince as Yuuri dabbed at his face.

“Makes you look more stupid.” Yuuri frowned. Sato was the first heat partner Yuuri had, and despite appearing to be an ideal alpha in appearance and temperament, he was incredibly agitating in personality. Yuuri was relived when he bonded last year with another male omega a few years his senior. Toshiya was hoping he would be a match for Yuuri to bond with, and wouldn't stop suggesting the match until Sato had reported to work one day with a deep purple bite mark on his neck.

“Hah!” Sato laughter stuttered into a groan as he bent forward grasping at his left side. “Funny Katsuki.”

Yuuri frowned, looking at the blood splattered shirt. “Take this off.”

“I would say you should at least get me a drink first but we both know that-”

“Off!” Yuuri interjected, his patience wearing even thinner for Sato, “There's a lot of blood so I'll need to try and wash it any way. And I need to check your ribs if they're giving you any trouble.”

Sato acquiesced the order with a raised palm, and with some help on the buttons managed to shrug the shirt off. The alphas in the room, both Japanese and Russian wolf-whistled and threw several jibes their way. Another cultural commonality it seemed. All alphas were the same. Craving the care from an omega when injured or vulnerable, but at the same time wanting to appear alpha and above needing any form of help.

Yuuri ignored the jibbing from the alphas in the room as their taunts became more aimed towards him when he began releasing a calming scent into the air around Sato, hoping to decrease the pain that he was no doubt in.

Several alphas from the Yakuza even went as far as leaning down to pinch at Sato's already bruised cheeks and cooing to him as if he were a baby for needing the care Yuuri was providing as he bandaged up his side.

Yuuri ignored them, knowing that despite Sato pretending he was alpha enough to withstand the pain, without Yuuri and his omega scent, he would be in far worse a condition which would effect his work for the family.

Moving to kneel after sitting on his heels, Yuuri scooted forwards and brought Sato's head into his chest, his fingers curling in his hair in gentle affection. Allowing the alpha to breath in his scent, safely distanced from any of his unmarked glands.

After a while the comments and stares from around the room diminished, and Yuuri could feel Sato relaxing and loosening up under his arms. In the new position, Yuuri used the time to look around the room. Afternoon had turned to evening and more of the alphas had trickled back to the onsen after a day at the harbour.

The alpha Christophe was still in the room, now joined by the mysterious silver haired alpha who had remained allusive the past few days. Assumedly having taken more night shifts at the harbour and avoiding the hours Yuuri typically worked.

His piercing blue gaze roamed towards Yuuri, as if sensing the omega's gaze on his person. With a start, Yuuri released Sato from his grasp and stood up while straightening his clothing. Glancing to the other side of the table, Phichit was sat on his bottom and had Yamamoto cradled in his arms as he cared for the other injured alpha.

“Thanks boys, you can leave us now.” Mari spoke from behind them, having just arrived back at the onsen along with their father. Yamamoto and Sato sat up at seeing the alpha Katsuki's approach, snapping out of the mild healing haze the omegas had induced.

The rest of the evening followed a similar patten to previous nights. Yuuri and Phichit assisted Hiroko with serving the evening meals, eating their own once everyone was fed. Then they set about pulling out the futons for their guests and any of their own alphas which were staying the night.

It was late by the time the household was set for the night. The lights were dimmed and the sake was flowing. The alphas booming laughter and voices echoing through the house. “Stay the night if you want Phitch?” Yuuri offered. “We've both got class in the morning, we could go together?”

“If that's okay with you Hiroko-san?” Phitchit asked politely, already knowing that he was welcome to stay at any time.

He was welcome to stay of course, and the two men made their way to the onsen for a quick bath before they would retire to Yuuri's room. Yuuri was pleased with the company, particularly in the spring baths where there were still a few alphas stretching out in the water.

With blushing faces, the two omegas walked with haste to one of the unoccupied baths and settled in to the water side by side.

“Do you think Christophe bathes more than once a day?” Phitchit giggled as he whispered back and forth with his friend. Mari had once suggested that they would make good mates for one another, causing them both to laugh and declare that she needed her radar checked if she thought they were in to anyone who wasn't knot-worthy.

Their laughter caught the attention of a few alphas in the nearby spring, causing them to cover their faces and slip deeper into the water to stifle their laughter. “You can have him all to yourself Phitch,” Yuuri confessed, trying to draw confidence as he whispered his desires, “I kind of like the silver haired one.” Yuuri blushed, wanting the spring to swallow him whole at the pure glee on Phichits face at the confession.

“Oh really?” He drawled, “Tell me all your filthy fantasies Katsuki!”

“Shhhh!” Yuuri implored slapping his hands over his friends lips and furiously looking over his shoulder to the alphas who had now blessedly left the spring to return inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying everything so far! If there are any mistakes please let me know so i can fix them!
> 
> Additionally if there are any things you would like to happen in this fic please let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

The early morning brought loud yelling which woke the two omegas with a jolt.. Laying in bed, with Phichit on a futon beside the bed, the two omegas clutched their sheets a little tighter and held their breath to hear the noises coming from the communal room downstairs.

“What do you think is happening?” Phichit asked timidly, breaking the silence of the room.

“I don't know,” Yuuri admitted, rolling on to his side to glance at his locked bedroom door as if that would give him an answer. “It sound's like my father though.”

Pulling his sheets away, Phichit knelt up to crawl into Yuuri's bed where the omega was already lifting his sheets up for him to slip beneath.

“I'm sorry I introduced you all to this Phich.” Yuuri whispered, rubbing at his friends back to console his younger friend.

Phichit huffed, “Don't be silly Yuu-chan. You know my older brothers were involved in similar things in Bangkok.”

“I know but-” Yuuri tried to interject.

“I like working here, I do. Hot baths, hot food, not to mention hot beefcakes. Don't even get me started on Mari.” Phichit hummed back.

“Ugh, don't talk about my sister like that.” Yuuri grumbled, resting his forehead to Phichits as they shared a pillow.

“She is really hot though. Like sexy older woman who could breed me for-”

Yuuri squealed shoving him nearly off the bed. “Shut up!”

Phichit giggled, turning over and pulling Yuuris arms around him to spoon him. The yelling had stopped now and the house had returned to its typical night time silence with a few floorboards creaking and soft murmuring.

“Mmhm Katsuki~” Phichit goaded, wriggling his hips back playfully.

“Shut it,” Yuuri huffed, sleep already beginning to creep back in. “or I actually will push you out of the bed.”

The rest of the early morning passed silently, the two men waking again when the alarm they had set sounded. Familiar with staying the night on occasion they both got ready for the day, Yuuri sharing a pair of jeans and a top, as well as adding a spare notebook and pen to his backpack which they would take with them to their shared lecture at the university that morning.

The early morning ruckus was all but forgotten by the time they made it down to the kitchen for some breakfast. Takeshi had arrived for the day and was assisting Hiroko with washing several dishes.

“Morning!” They greeted. “Has everyone eaten already?” Yuuri questioned, looking down at the time on his phone, surprised that breakfast was already over for this time of the morning.

Takeshi moved to the stove where he dished up two bowls of miso to hand to them both. “There was an early start today. Some trouble by the harbour, Yuuko got called in early and dropped me here on her way.” Takeshi smiled tightly.

“She'll be alright, sweet,” Hiroko reassured, patting Takeshi's shoulder. “I don't know if there'll be anyone to escort you boys to class through.”

“What? We can't just miss a lecture.” Yuuri fretted.

Phichit shrugged and grabbed his bowl from Takeshi, “We could always go by ourselves, right Yuuri?”

Hiroko tutted, “You know we can't let that happen dear. Too many people know the position Yuuri is in, and could take advantage.”

Yuuri frowned beneath his glasses, “What about you Kaasan, you can take us right?”

“You know I can't do that, we've got plenty to do around here with all these alphas staying at the moment. Wouldn't do to let them go hungry.” Hiroko returned back to the washing in the sink. “Otosan is out there, why don't you have a word with him?”

The communal area was strangely quiet. The past few days had alphas present at all hours as they worked in shift pattens, spending their off times eating and relaxing in the ryokan. But this morning only a few alphas at the door, and his father and Yakov were present.

Yuuri and Phichit clutched at their bowls of miso and faltered in their step as they weighed up the pros and cons of approaching the two alphas deep in conversation. “Maybe let's eat this first,” Yuuri suggested quietly, kneeling to sit at a table in the alphas eyesight.

Toshiya was aware of their presence, but didn't greet them until they were nearly finished with their breakfast. “Good morning boys. I'm sure Okaasan has already told you, but you can't go to university today.”

“Tosan please.” Yuuri pleaded, “There must be someone that could take us. What about him?” he pointed to one of the alphas at the doorway.

Toshiya frowned as if he would rather let the boys go by themselves than with that particular alpha. “No, he needs to stay here at the house.”

“Well what about you? Can't you take us?” Yuuri pleaded, to which Phichit ducked his head at embarrassment for his friend to think that the Obayun would be free to take a couple of omegas to a morning lecture.

Yakov, clearly seeing the distress the young omegas were under spoke in what was assumedly English. Toshiya sighed and replied back to him. The conversation went back and forth before Toshiya sighed and looked to the two boys. “Do you promise not to leave each others side?”

“Yes, promise!” both boys answered and nodding their affirmative.

Yakov stood and made his way to the bedrooms while Toshiya assessed them both with a steady gaze. “Chulanont. You have my complete trust. I wouldn't want anything to happen which would doubt that.” he addressed the younger man, “Do you understand what I am saying?” Phichit nodded his head in understanding. “Good. I want you straight back here after your lecture.”

“But we have skating class later too!” Yuuri pushed. At that moment Yakov returned to the room and spoke further in English with his father.

On second thought, if they were arranging for Yakov to escort them, maybe they could skip skating. Actually, maybe they could miss the lecture all together.

Just as Yuuri was about to speak up and back peddle their plans, a tired looking silver haired alpha walked in to the room and bowed respectively to his father.

Yuuri bit his tongue and dared meet Phichits gaze which he imagined was burning a very knowing look in to the side of his head. No doubt brimming inside with the memory of all the filthy fantasies Yuuri had confessed to his friend in the onsen the night before. _'The silver haired alpha who worked night shifts could night shift me.'_

The three alphas spoke in fast paced English and then Toshiya was nodding his head and turning back to Yuuri. “Nikiforov-san will escort you to skating as well. Remember to stick together.”

With a clear dismissive it wasn't long before the three men were outside walking down the hill towards the university campus which was on the other side of town. The two omegas linked arms and would occasionally sneak a peak up towards the alpha who walked beside them. He seemed to appreciate the warmth of the sunlight, his face turned upwards and his hair fluttering against the rose to his cheeks. He was dressed in a three-piece grey suit which clung to his body like a second skin. Anyone who caught sight of the trio knew to keep the distance. Familiar enough with the Katsuki-Okukawa's to know that this foreign alpha was not to be messed with if the Katsuki son was left in his care.

Phichit squeezed his arm and then broke the silence. “Nikiforov-san?”

Yuuri clutched anxiously at his friends arm panicking. What if his friend had learnt English overnight and was just about to spill all of Yuuri's secrets to the handsome man.

“Hmm?” He hummed, glancing down at Phichit as they walked.

“Phitchit,” He gestured to himself, “Yuuri,” to his friend, and then pointed at the alpha himself.

“Ah! Victor!” He smiled warmly at the two omegas, his mouth forming another beautiful heart-shaped curl.

“Oh~ Victor,” Phichit smiled back jostling their linked arms. “Do you speak any Japanese?”

“Hmm?” Victor cocked his head endearingly.

“Japanese?” Phichit asked again. Yuuri wished the ground would just swallow him up, his chest beating erratically at even being alone with his friend and the handsome gentleman.

Victor frowned slightly and tapped a finger to his lips. “Hmm. Japanese. Little.” He gestured with his fingers that he knew some of the language. Phichit nodded encouraging him to share what he knew. “Uh, yes, hello, thank you,” the Russian listed, “please, good morning, one, two, three, five, seven-”

The two omegas giggled and Phichit corrected the man with the numbers he was missing. They chatted back and forth, exchanging and correcting a few words but it was difficult to teach without a common language between them. When Victor mentioned the word water, he looked to Yuuri with a crooked smile which caused the omega to blush, thinking back to the first night when they had been alone in the dim light of the common room.

“Omegas mate?” Snapped out of his day dreams Yuuri looked up to Victor. It was common for alphas to make lewd suggestions, particularly to omegas, but Yuuri had hoped Victor was more of a gentleman considering his father had trusted the foreign man to escort him and Phichit.

The look on Victor's face wasn't lascivious in nature though, and he was tapping two fingers against the scent gland at his neck and then gesturing between the two omegas.

“No, no, no no,” Yuuri laughed shaking his head, “We're just friends.”

Both omegas were quick to assure the alpha, and he seemed to understand and smiled softly.

Every now and then Victor would spot a group of alphas in their path up ahead, and he would lightly place an arm over their shoulders to escort them across the street on their journey. The light touch of his hand on his shoulder and his forearm at the back of his neck caused Yuuri to catch his breath. He couldn't work out if he was pleased with his friends presence or not. His knowing looks were definitely making matters worse though.

At the university, Victor accompanied the two men to their class and was offered a seat outside the room alongside a couple of other alphas who were accompanying omegas similar to him. “Only one hour,” Phichit tried to explain, lifting his index finger up and drawing a circle on his wrist.

Victor smiled and nodded taking a seat and picking up a newspaper from a side table. With a quick glance at the Kanji writing he cleared his throat and returned it to the table. Perhaps he could use the time to catch up on some sleep he reasoned to himself, crossing his arms and leaning a head back to the wall behind his seat.

It seemed that no time at all had passed when Yuuri gently shook his shoulder to wake the napping alpha and they were back outside heading to the centre of town where the Ice Castle over looked the harbour.

It was nearing midday and several street vendors were offering various assortments of food to pedestrians.

Victor pointed to a stall and spoke in excited Russian trying to suggest to his companions that they might stop and eat, and seemed pleased when they nodded and directed them towards one of the stands. The two omegas ordered confidently, then Yuuri timidly pointed out a few recommendations to the Russian, hyper-aware that their shoulders were brushing together with the lightest pressure that almost tickled.

Yuuri blushed, and it must have been obvious for Phichit to not even attempt to tease. When they pulled out their wallets to pay, Victor pushed at their hands and shook his head. “No, please, thank you.” Victor kept the hand pushing Yuuri's hand away lightly, and with the other he reached into his back pocket for his own wallet to pay for their lunch.

If the shoulder touch through several layers of clothing caused sparks, then the long and slender fingers pressed to the back of Yuuri's hand created lightning. Yuuri had a crush very rarely, but when he did it consumed him. Victor consumed him.

Just like that the connection was broken and Phichit weaselled his way in to the middle of the two men, trying to point things out to Victor as they continued their journey to the rink. “Dog,” he pointed out to which Victor would repeat, “Skating,” Phichit mimed the movements the best he could on solid ground.

Victor looked confused at his actions and laughed as the Thai kept repeating the miming. Eventually he stopped and turned to Yuuri, “Ah, he's a gorgeous idiot Yuuri.”

“He's not!” Yuuri blushed.

“What? He's not gorgeous or he's not an idiot?” Phichit teased Yuuri, ignoring Victor's curious looks as he tried to keep up with the conversation.

“He's not...” Yuuri glanced to Victor and then whispered “ _an idiot.”_ harshly to Phichit, shocked that they were having this conversation right in front of the man in question. “He speaks two languages that we know of, plus he seems to be pretty high up in the Bratva. Of course he's not an idiot... He is gorgeous though you're right.” Yuuri admitted, eyes flickering up to assess the alpha.

“I'm always right.” Phichit grinned, looking towards Victor to assess him himself, “a gorgeous gorgeous man.”

“Gorgeous?” Victor asked curiously, having picked up on the word which was repeated several times.

Yuuri whined and pulled at Phitchits arm to drag him faster up the street. Hopefully away from Victor and his questions.

Phichit on the other hand had no qualms in answering the man. “I'm gorgeous,” he smiled coyly with his hand resting under his chin. “Yuuri is gorgeous too,” Yuuri growled in mortification, trying to hide his face as Phichit tried to twist his friend to face the alpha.

Victor chuckled at the omegas as they bickered and grasped at each other. “Yuuri thinks Victor is gorgeous!” Phitchit shouted between Yuuri's fingers as he tried to suffocate his friend from ever speaking again.

“Ahh!” Yuuri gave up and ran up the stairs towards the Ice Castle ahead of the other two.

Victor chuckled and smiled endearingly at the embarrassed omega as he walked in to the rink.

“Yuuri gorgeous,” Victor admitted to Phichit as he leant towards the omega, grinning at the mischievous smile he had there as they followed him into the rink, bypassing the staff at the counter with merely a greeting.

“This rink is owned by the Nishigori's.” Phichit gestured around them, moving to the lockers which held their gear. An advantage to Yuuri's status as a Katsuki.

“Nishigori-san?” Victor asked curiously, looking around.

“I think he's been working with Nishigori Yuuko,” Yuuri explained to Phichit and then gestured around them at the rink to Victor. “Nishigori Yuuko... Ice Castle...” Victor looked further confused and Yuuri waved him off with a shake of the head. “Don't worry Victor.”

“Hey,” Phichit grabbed his attention, “Victor, Skating!” With his boots laced up Phichit repeated his miming action from their walk outside and repeated the word.

“Oh! Skating!.” Victor smiled, nodded, and followed the two omegas to the rink. There he watched as they skated out on to the ice and danced around one another laughing and smiling as they graced the ice.

Victor watched as Phichit caught up to his friend and wrapped him in his arms to whisper back and forth. Yuuri was blushing and shaking his head at whatever his friend was suggesting, eyes flittering to look for Victor as they circled the ice. Eventually he conceded to whatever his friend had asked, as Phichit pumped his fist in the air and skated over towards the edge where Victor was stood watching.

With his guards clipped back on, he walked to Yuuri's bag on the bench and pulled out a music player. Bringing it over to Victor, Phichit plugged it in to the rink's speakers and lined up the music.

Yuuri was stood at centre ice and glared at his friend with his hands on his hips. When the music began through he span around the ice and began to dance. His face lost the frown, and his shoulders lost the tension he walked around with.

He was stunning, moving like molten glass, fluid with twists stretching and melting, jumping reaching and forming, and burning hot desire. Victor watched transfixed. He assumed they had no common language, but this skating on the ice was everything and more.

When the music came to its close, Yuuri turned to lock eyes with Victor, his chest heaving with the exertion.

“Gorgeous!” Victor shouted, clapping his hands and beaming a smile out to the man on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Victor is finally properly introduced!
> 
> Gotta have a bit of skating even in an AU


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more from Victor's perspective and so the dialogue spoken will have been in either russian or english.

The night the Russians first arrived to the Katsuki residence was a real culture shock. The day had been long and drawn out, they had chartered a private flight to Tokyo and from then they had rented several sleek black cars to drive down the country to Hasetsu.

It was sunset by the time they got to the harbour where they stepped out on to the coarse gravel to stretch their legs and shake hands with their new business partners; Okukawa and Katsuki. Yakov had introduced his team to the Japanese, gesturing to Nikiforov and Popovich who were his second in command and were familiar with the particulars of their shipment.

There was little time for ice-breakers before they were working alongside the Yakuza, keeping watch as the large ships began to unload their containers to the docks under the cover of night. A few crates were unaccounted for which caused tension for both parties, and it was well past midnight and after several phone when the missing goods were tracked back to never having left Russia's east coast. Promises were made for them to arrive within the week when the next shipment was due.

“We can't get any more done tonight. Lets call it.” The elder Katsuki spoke to their group, waving at a few of his alphas to bring the cars around. “Follow us back to the residence and we'll work on this tomorrow."

Okukawa was lighting a slim cigarette and was raising an eyebrow at Yakov in assessment while the cars pulled around. “I hope you have briefed your alphas about the protocol and behaviours which are expected of them while residing at the Katsuki residence Feltsman-san?”

Yakov nodded, hands in pockets, “Popovich and Nikiforov have my trust and will be overseeing as well as myself to ensure nothing untoward happens during our stay. Respect and family values are of great importance to me and my alphas, as I know they are likewise to you also.”

It was not uncommon for business in their line of work to centre around the family home. In this case, the Katsuki family onsen was home to the beta mate of one of the Oyabun as well as their unbonded omega son. For an extended stay at the ryokan, it was imperative that no liberties be taken with the of-age-omega, and that their behaviour remain impeccable while in their host families home.

Within the house, the alphas were already making lewd remarks at the scent of the boy which lingered in the air. Victor clenched his jaw and reminded them to keep their words to themselves, particularly when in the company of Okukawa or the Katsuki's themselves. He was counting his blessings that they were at least discussing breeding the boy in Russian and not English which the majority of the Yakuza were familiar in speaking.

Victor was not immune to his scent himself, like many omega's it was enticing, and the youngest Katsuki's scent saturated their new residence. There were a few omegas which worked in the household. One was bonded but the two that weren't became a knot-tease to each and every one of the unbonded alphas. It didn't seem to effect just the Russian's either, the Japanese alphas spoke of their desires and fantasies to their new work colleagues during the day when they were down in the harbour with the shipment.

Victor had overheard a couple of the Japanese alphas exchanging stories with the Bratva about sharing heat with the Katsuki boy. He let them share their stories to a certain extent as he was curious himself, but he wasn't afraid at getting them back to work and discouraging their chatter when the alpha Katsuki's were in earshot, or when they had a deadline to work to.

After the first few days, he slipped in to working longer in to the night and sleeping in until late mornings. Tying up loose strings and preparing things for their teams in the morning. The change in his shift patten allowed Victor a certain amount of privacy in the morning. He wasn't above admitting that when his roommates Yuri and Chris had left in the morning he fulfilled his urges. Face down into the futon while he lay on to his stomach, Victor could pull the futon into his arms and breath in the scents on the padded fabrics. Every day someone in the household would fold up the futon into the closet, and then return it to the mat in the evening.

Victor should be ashamed but he wasn't. Each morning he would grasp at the futon and roll his hips into the padding beneath him, rutting in to the plush spring of the futon. Sometimes it would smell like the mated beta woman, or the omega who was mated to the Nishigori alpha he worked alongside. When it smelt of either of them he must admit to feeling a little dirty at his actions. When it smelt like either of the unmated omegas had folded his futon out for him though, well, that made things feel so much better.

Like many of his colleagues, he held a preference for the scent of the Oyabun's son. Victor bit at the futon and rut against the fabric beneath him, lost in the fantasy of it being the warm body of Katsuki. Letting himself imagine that he was the one who had shared a heat with the boy, putting himself in the memories the Yakuza alphas who had retold their tales. It was delicious, exciting, and lord he didn't even know the omega's name.

He would chide his men for speaking out of turn in reference to the boy, and then every morning he would fuck himself against his bedding and hold himself back from seeking his body out. Knowing that he was most likely performing innocent tasks throughout the house. Perhaps preparing lunch with his mother, or collecting laundry from the onsen. The very person Yakov trusted to ensure the boys virtue remain in tact was spilling seed in to sheets that he no doubt had to clean and wash.

A few days in to the job and Yakov recruited him to a different task. Katsuki and Okukawa had some trouble with the local marine authorities as well as a nearby branch of the Yakuza needing their assistance. They were therefore low on numbers and were stretched. Victor was to escort the two younger omega's for the day.

His name was Yuuri, and it wasn't just his scent which was alluring. He was adorable and strong willed. Victor assumed intelligent if studying for a university degree could allude to that. He radiated joy and happiness, a light from within which was pure and yet the same time known. He knew himself, and when he was on the ice, Victor could see that he was confidant with his body.

The stories which the other alphas had retold about a shy and timid boy wasn't the same man which danced before him now. Strong, sure, and in command. The fantasy Victor had built up in his mind was rewritten, and the man he could see was more than. Yuuri. Yuuri was sexy.

Yuuri was off limits.

Victor knew the difference between desires and reality. He was raised a respectable alpha after all, and he had Yakov's trust. He wouldn't do anything to jepodise that. Being alpha didn't give him an innate claim over the boy either, he wouldn't want to do anything to cause discomfort to the omega. No, he would be respectable. He was respectable.

The following days held similar issues for their Japanese friends, and so Victor stepped up when an escort was needed for Yuuri. If Phichit was present he would escort the two men to their classes, and on the days he was absent Victor was joined in escorting the youngest Katsuki with a member of the Yakuza to ensure that Yuuri was protected with an alpha about, while also never left one-on-one with one.

That is how Victor found himself walking beside the Nishigori alpha as she chatted happily in Japanese with Yuuri as they walked towards a morning class he had at the university.

“Nikiforov-san,” she cleared her throat turning to him, “Yuu-chan wants to ask how old you are?”

Looking beyond her, he could see the blushing cheeks and a smile as Yuuri waited for his answer. Trying his best he responded twenty-eight in Japanese. The omega smiled brightly at that and asked another question in quick fire Japanese.

“He wants to know if you're currently fucking anyone?” Yuuko asked with a sigh, as if her life had been reduced to passing love notes between children.

Victor stuttered out a laugh, “Did he say it like that?” looking disbelieving at the sweetly expecting look on the boys face.

“He wants to know if you have a sweetheart.” Pulling out a cigarette she offered a second to him and lit them both, ignoring Yuuri who tried to reach for one also. She chastised something back with a ruffle of his hair. No doubt she would get shtick from his sister if she found out her brother had been smoking.

Victor breathed in a lungful of smoke dispelling it into the clear day. “I don't no.” After a pause he smirked at Yuuko, “Ask him if he has a sweetheart.”

Yuuko scoffed and relayed the message to which Yuuri smiled bashfully and tried to hide his face from the alphas, all the while shaking his head in negative.

They walked in silence for a while longer, Yuuri stewing over the answers from his evident crush.

When they arrived to the university, the two alphas took up seats outside Yuuri's class and watched curiously as the boy deliberated about entering the room.

With a glance under his eyelashes at Victor, Yuuri passed a sheet of paper and a pen to Nishigori. Whispering instructions before turning on his foot to enter the classroom.

“A shopping list?” Victor queried, gesturing to the paper in Yuuko's hand with his phone, having just opened the screen to message the team which stayed in St Petersburg about business.

Yuuko groaned as she skim read the list. “No I wish... I want to say that not all omegas are this sappy, but I have to admit my mate does have his moments too.”

“Takeshi?” Victor asked, tapping out of his phone and resting it on his lap.

“The one and only.” Yuuko grinned biting at her lip.

Victor nodded, “He is beautiful. Birthed you three children, right? Lucky woman.”.

“He's a good boy. We're happy.” Yuuko grinned, and flipped the sheet around to show Victor the paper as if he could read what was there. At Victor's shrug she sighed and laid it out on her lap, pen poised at the ready. “So you know he has a bit of a crush on you right?”

Victor shrugged and laid his arms over the backs of the chairs next to him. “He's not the most subtle omega I've come across.”

“Well obviously, he's a Katsuki. The whole family is pretty transparent with most things.” Yuuko nodded, crossing her own legs and looking him up and down before looking back to the sheet on her lap. “Takeshi told me to expect this, this morning. Yuuri has a list of questions for you.”

“He knows nothing can happen between us right?” Victor smiled crookedly, convincing himself as much as he should be convincing the young man.

“Let the boy have some fun Nikiforov.” Yuuko waved a hand, “Plus my mate is in on this and has threatened to go on suppressants for his next heat if I don't get these answers for Yuuri. If you won't speak I'll just make something up. And we have nearly two hours here while we wait so.”

“Alright then what's first on the list.” Victor rolled his hands and glared down at a couple of alphas a few seats away from them, most likely familiar with Nishigori and the type of work she does.

Yuuko sighed, “Asking if you have a primary or secondary preference in partners.”

“Hmm, not really.” Victor shrugged, and at the displeased look on Yuuko's face, changed his answer to, “Gorgeous omega men who are twenty-four years of age and are of Japanese descent.”

“I'll just put omega men.” Yuuko sighed again, already rethinking what she had gotten herself into.

Victor chuckled, “Make sure you put the word 'gorgeous' down as well.”

Yuuko raised an eyebrow but added the extra word to the answer. The rest of the questions followed a similar patten of enquiry which Victor attempted to answer with a modicum of flirtation. Most surprisingly of all was the fact that the questions painted a picture of the enquirer himself. Giving Victor another insight to the young man, what his ideals and interests were, what he aspired for in life, who he was looking for in a prospective partner. It was charming.

The questions provided some entertainment for the alphas while they waited, and when class ended, Yuuri glanced to the completed sheet sat beside Yuuko before grasping at it quickly and folding it into his pocket. It was any wonder if he paid attention to his lecturer at all or if he spent the entire class obsessing over the alphas completing his questionnaire.

There was no skating or dance class that day, and so the trio began the trek back up the hill towards the Katsuki residence. Halfway back though, a sleek black car pulled up alongside them. Yuuko moved Yuuri between their bodies until the window rolled down to reveal Minako who offered them a lift.

Pilling in to the car, Yuuri happily sat beneath the older alphas outstretched arm and spoke cheerfully with her for the short ride. As soon as the wheels stopped he was out of the car in a flash and up the steps passed the alphas guarding the entranceway who bowed to their young master.

By the time the alphas were through the doorway shucking their shoes, Yuuri was already dragging Takeshi and Phichit back towards the kitchen, and Hiroko was welcoming them down to a table for lunch.

The squealing and giggling coming from the kitchen was surely in thanks to the answers Victor had provided, Yuuri having waited to read his responses amongst his friends. Yuuko looked so put upon, envisioning her husband retelling her the answers as if she wasn't the one in the first place to translate them for Yuuri herself.

Victor had to fight a blush attempting to appear on his own cheeks at hearing the three omegas reactions, and instead focused on the conversation before him regarding the unforeseen issues with the shipment, and any ideas they had to remedy the set back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote more than i was expecting for this chapter and so i have split it in to two and will hopefully post the second part tomorrow.
> 
> thank you to those who have commented and liked so far, i hope you enjoyed this chapter, its a little different to the previous chapters but i wanted to write a little bit from victors perspective particularly because i havent been able to write him in dialogue yet


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter from Victors perspective kind of. So english and language are whats spoken in dialogue.

The following days were exhausting. Victor spent long hours in to the night down in the harbour and travelling throughout the town finalising the job. In the days he was trusted in escorting the youngest Katsuki, occasionally Chulanont as well, and on one instance the Nishigori omega attended their outing to the ice rink as well.

Victor was sharing his room with Yuri and Chris, both of which had teased him mercilessly over the last few days as the three male omegas followed him around the ryokan giggling.

“Mon cher, what happened to the proud and intimidating alpha which left Russia?” Christophe spoke under his breath from the doorway as they watched the three omegas pack up their futons one morning. All three glancing to the alpha in question at every opportunity they could get.

“I'm still intimidating,” Victor protested.

“Hmmm, a real heart throb in every corner of the world.” Chris spoke lowly, smiling up at their hosts as they filed past them out of the room with shy smiles. Katsuki carrying a bundle of dirty sheets in his arms with an innocent look on his face, completely unaware of the filthy acts Victor had performed on top of them.

He felt a small amount of shame, but it was far outweighed by the possessive satisfaction of having his scent wrapped up so closely to the boy. “Don't even think about wetting your knot though,” Chris warned him, “He's chaste and if any alpha changed that, I'm sure their balls would be chopped off with one of the samurai swords hanging by the door.” Victor winced at the imagery and instinctively covered his crotch.

The three omegas didn't make his attempt to stay away easy. Over the past three days they had timed their bathing to be at the same time as the silver haired alpha. For every time he went to relax in one of the hot springs, the three of them were already sitting in one of the outdoor baths. They would blush and avoid his polite greetings but when they thought he wasn't looking, he would catch them glancing his way with rounded eyes and pink cheeks.

“If they looked at _me_ like that I would spit them out,” Yuri ground out, preparing himself to jump out of the water and storm his way over to them to give them what for.

“Calm down,” Chris placated, placing an arm on to the young alpha's shoulder. “It's cute when they look. I wouldn't expect you to understand.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean.” Yuri fumed, shrugging the hand off his shoulder.

Chris sighed completely at ease with his agitation and spread his arms out of the water and on to the warm stone. “I meant how you're bonded, not that you're gay.”

“Oh,” Yuri calmed instantly. Quick and eager to pick a fight with anyone who would negatively comment on his mate Otabek who shared his secondary gender. His mate had stayed back in St Petersburg and being apart always left him a little touchy.

“It _is_ cute.” Victor agreed with Chris, moving the topic of conversation back to the three omegas who were talking quietly amongst themselves. With yet another glance their way Victor raised a hand from the water to wave at them. “Katsuki has really caught my eye.”

“Well you're lucky that we'll be wrapping things up tomorrow then. We'll find ourselves some tight ass when we're home. A week and a half has been too long without any.” Chris groaned and closed his eyes to imagine who knows what.

“It's more than a fuck though isn't it.” Victor sighed, pushing and pulling at the surface of the spring with a hand. “A companion would be nice. Someone you can share things with.”

“Christ, you have gone soft Nikiforov!” Yuri laughed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and fighting to tug him in to the water.

The three alphas pushed and pulled at one another in the water until one of the Japanese alphas sternly informed them that their behaviour was unfitting for the onsen. They apologised and stilled in the water to rest back on the stone, noting that the omegas had left during their near juvenile alpha behaviour. Giving the alphas some time to stew in the water without their pointed gazes.

By the time Victor was dry and fully dressed, it was nearing the time he was expected to escort Yuuri to his ice skating class and so he moved into the communal area to wait for him. Yuuri was already present, though he was kneeling at a table with Yuuko and the alpha he had been introduced to as Yamamoto.

Yuuko was working with a stack of papers and didn't seem to be partaking in the conversation with the other two, only occasionally looking up at the two with a raised eyebrow before her attention dropped back to her work.

Looking to his wrist watch, he had about twenty minutes before they were due to leave, and so waved over Takeshi who was serving small bowls of lunch. With a nod of understanding the bonded omega brought a bowl of broth towards him and made a weird face towards where Yuuri was sat with the alphas.

In yet another situation when Victor wished he spoke Japanese so he could ask what was going on, he made a confused face and a gesture towards their table as if that could convey his confusion at the meeting. Takeshi seemed to struggle with the language barrier two and shrugged, seeming to make an unhappy face about the situation.

When he was left alone with his broth, Victor looked back towards the Katsuki omega in attempt to understand the conversation he was having from his body language alone. At first he seemed to be his usual blushing self, his natural glow shining through as he smiled at the alphas conversation. It soon turned sour though, and even Yuuko looked displeased at the way the meeting was proceeding.

By the time she was straightening her papers and handing them to another she looked as displeased and tense as Yuuri. Glancing to his watch to note it was time, Victor stood at the same time their table did too and watched with second hand embarrassment as Yamamoto leaned down to embrace the shorter omega, placing his nose against the scent gland of Yuuri's throat while the shorter man strained his head away from reciprocating the action. Ah, incommodious indeed.

With his eyes downcast Yuuri headed straight to the genkan where he slipped his shoes on in haste. Yuuko clapped Victor on the back as instruction to follow, and called out goodbye to Takeshi on their way out.

On attempting to walk beside Yuuri, he increased his steps. Clearly not wanting to walk beside either Yuuko or Victor at present. His shoulders were stooped and it was heartbreaking to smell the sadness coming from him as he walked a few paces ahead.

“So,” Victor started in a low voice towards Yuuko, “that must have been the most awkward meeting between prospective mates I have ever seen.” Yuuko hummed non-committally. “Does Yuuri not like him or something?” As a bonded alpha chaperoning the meeting, she must have an insider's understanding of how it went.

“It's a little more complicated than that...” Yuuko admitted, glancing up to Victor as if it were worth the hassle of explaining. With a glance ahead to Yuuri who was putting his headphones forcefully in to his ears, she sighed and turned back to the Russian. “Yamamoto-san has been Yuuri's heat partner a couple of times now. Katsuki-sama and Okukawa-sama chose him personally. You know, thinking he would be a good match for Yuuri.”

“Ah,” Victor nodded, “It's not a love match.”

“Not exactly.” Yuuko grinned sadly, “Kind of unrequited.”

Victor huffed, “Poor Yamamoto-san.”

Yuuko tutted, “No, poor Yuuri.” At the confused look Victor shot her, she shook her head. “So Yuuri has on again off again liked Yamamoto for some time. At his son's request, Katsuki-sama blessed the prospective mating, and they've half heartedly been courting for several months. But now that-”

Yuuri stopped where he was walking and span around to face them. Pulling his headphones away and glaring at Yuuko as she shouted at her through tears. Clearly upset that they were talking about him. Guilty at having been caught, Yuuko softly apologised while Victor raised his hands in a silent apology. The two alphas released a calming scent, and soon Yuuri was welcoming Yuuko's arm around his shoulders as he stifled his tears and continued their journey onwards. The rest of the walk spent in silence, broken occasionally with Yuuko's soft mummering into the top of his dark hair.

Victor couldn't shake the shame at having gossiped about Yuuri, right in front of the boy himself. His distressed scent was abating, and yet stuck to his nose until the omega was out gliding on the ice, leaving his negativity behind and dispelling his usual scent.

Yuuko leant next to him on the boards as they watched Yuuri glide and spin on the ice to soft piano music. Turning her back to him, Yuuko spoke softly where she left off. “Earlier Yamamoto confessed that he doesn't see Yuuri romantically. Sees him like a brother.” Yuuko laughed without humour, “Said he was willing to breed him during his heats though. Would be willing to mate with Yuuri if he would be okay with knowing that he doesn't love Yuuri.”

“Why would he do that?” Victor asked, outraged on Yuuri's behalf.

Yuuko turned back to watch Yuuri as he launched in to a jump. “It's pretty common knowledge that Mari isn't interested in bonding or producing an heir any time soon. Alphas see Yuuri as a hot piece of ass that would put them in prime position for running the business alongside Mari someday.”

They didn't speak for a while after that, instead watching Yuuri skate figures. “We used to come here all the time as kids.”

Victor looked to her with a grin, “Yeah?”

Yuuko nodded. “This is Nishigori turf. Okukawa-sama and Katsuki-sama used to run more business out of this place before they moved the centre of business to the onsen. Mari and Yuuri used to practically live here and the three of us would all skate here together. Takeshi too.”

“You knew your mate when you were children?” Victor asked curious.

“Sure did. Had a big crush on him when we were teenagers. Made me question my sexuality a lot before we both presented.” She laughed, “Don't tell him I had a crush on him though, it would go straight to his head.”

“Don't tell your mate that you had a crush on him?” Victor asked with a laugh.

Yuuko shrugged, “If he knew he would be unbearable.”

Yuuri grinned as he glided past them, asking something to Yuuko. His natural glow now fully back in place. His red-rimmed eyes behind his glasses the only tell tale that the omega had shed a tear a short while ago.

“Do you know how to skate Nikiforov-san?” She asked with a devilish grin, the same repeated on Yuuri's sweet face.

Yuuko and Yuuri were expecting something. But this. This wasn't it. Victor borrowed a pair of figure skating blades in his size, and flew out on to the ice like a duck taking to water. “I'm _Russian_ ,” He shouted to Yuuko, as if his near perfect footwork was a given from his upbringing.

He smirked at the shocked expression Yuuri was sending his way, his eyes flickering from his silver topped head, down to the blades on his feet, and the out of place three-piece grey suit which was in between. Skating forward with a hand outstretched, Victor grasped at Yuuri's hand and tugged him back out on to the ice.

“I'm only not discouraging this because he needs to cheer up Nikiforov-san!” Yuuko called out from the boards. “I'm watching though, and if your teeth even so much as move a millimetre towards that boys neck I will cut your knot with the dullest blades I can find in lost and found!”

Victor laughed back at the warning, “I'm a gentleman Nishigori-san!”

Yuuri was awestruck, and happy to ignore the alphas bickering over his head in a language he couldn't follow. Flowing like putty in the Russian's hands as he repositioned them with a hand to Yuuri's waist, leading him in a pairs skate. “Jump?” Victor questioned, with his hands on Yuuri's waist squeezing, and tilting his chin up to get his meaning across.

Yuuri nodded hesitantly, his eyes never leaving the blue gaze of the taller man. Then he was up in the air and spinning. Weightless and grounded by the alphas strong arms as he was pulled back into the safety of his grasp, his feet beginning their glide on the ice again.

When Victor let go of his hand, he looked over a shoulder and repeated his movements, twirling back into his grasp like magnets coming together. He was in the air again, he was in Victor's arms again, he was spinning, he was tethered by his stare.

When the music cut, they both looked over to Yuuko who was tapping at her watch on her wrist. The paired skaters not have even noticed music was playing to their bodies dance in the first place. With an offered arm which Yuuri gladly took, the two skated off the ice and it wasn't long before they were heading back towards the ryokan.

Their walk back was far more pleasant than their walk towards the rink. Yuuri walked between the two alphas, having linked an arm with them both. His cheerful voice speaking excitedly with Yuuko who occasionally paused her conversation to ask Victor another of Yuuri's questions. The majority of which focusing around skating, or his favourite music to dance to, or his favourite music full stop.

Yuuko rolled her eyes over Yuuri's head to Victor, as if to say ' _Omegas: can't live with them, can't live without them_.' Victor couldn't agree more, and attempted to quell his newfound feelings for the shorter man. It was easy to ignore the thoughts in his head when they were based around an animalistic claiming of the omega. Now though. Now, Victor was hyper-aware to the phantom feeling of Yuuri's hand in his own when they were on the ice. Aware to the goosebumps on his arm and left side of his body which jostled against Yuuris as they walked. The man's hand grasping at the crook of his elbow. The content smell emanating just below his shoulder from the man.

Tomorrow. He would be leaving tomorrow Victor shook himself. Watching as the Katsuki residence came further in to view as they walked up the hill. Tomorrow they would finish this job, they would return to Russia. He would take Chris up on his offer of going out to find willing and available bodies. He was pent up. That was all. Yuuri was a ray of sunshine who had been in close quarters with him for over a week. That was all.

Victor's head felt clearer down at the docks that night. The last few lorries had arrived and he communicated with the drivers before they retired for the evening. Tomorrow they would unload the last of the shipment to the lorries and that would be all on their end. Waiting for Okukawa and Katsuki's alphas to take over for the early morning shift, Victor pulled a cigarette from his breast pocket and took a long drag. Looking out at the harbour he could see the beauty of the town. So wrapped up in the seedy under-belly of the area he only really experienced the town in the past few days when escorting Yuuri. Would he miss the boy? Or would he miss the town and the every day life he had the opportunity to see. When returning to St Petersburg it will be back to the grind, working in a similar pattern he had worked for the past decade.

He had his flat back in St Petersburg. His dog Makkachin. His life. Lord was that all he had in his life, his flat and his dog. He really did need to prioritize his private life for a bit. Maybe put more effort in to finding a partner. Find someone to give him the same level of happiness he had all afternoon, skating by Yuuri's side.

Stubbing his cigarette out he spotted Katsuki Mari and Sato heading his way to take over. With a brief greeting and then a goodbye he accepted their car key which he would use to drive back to the ryokan.

It was late, around the same time they had arrived that first night. Two guards were still in their post at the front doors and with a sigh Victor made his way inside for the last time. In the morning they would all pack up and head to the docks, and from there they would head straight back to Tokyo to catch a flight home.

The communal area was dimmed and no one was around, most likely all already asleep as the lights towards the onsen were off all together. As had been his routine for the past week and a half, Victor headed towards the kitchen where Hiroko-sama had always left a meal out for him.

Inside the brightly lit kitchen, sat perched up on the counter in just a thin pair of pyjamas was Yuuri. Startled, he looked up to see Victor as he walked in slowly, blinking at the change in brightness.

“Victor,” he stuttered, shocked at seeing the other man at this time of night.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, and before Yuuri could slip from the counter, before Victor could question himself, he was across the kitchen and wrapping his hands around Yuuri's neck. Thumbs carressing his soft jaw. Chest to chest. Yuuri's thighs bracketing his hips. And their lips crushing and moving together.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri sighed against his lips, their breaths catching and moving together as the omega brought his arms up beneath Victors own, his fingers digging into into the fabric of his suit jacket across his shoulder blades. A broken plea left Yuuri's lips as he tried to keep up with the ruthless devouring of the Russian's lips. His breaths huffing from his nose as he tried to pull Yuuri's body closer to his own. Their chests heaving and bumping with every ragged breath they tried to pull in.

“Uhnn,” Victor moaned, his fingers wrinkling the thin material covering Yuuri's taut back as he arched his body forwards. His body would slip off the counter if Victor would to step back, but instead the alpha pushed forward, his hips crushing into the edge of the counter.

His nose knocked against the framed glasses on Yuuri's face causing them to sit askew. All but forgotten as the wet of his tongue licked its way into the tangle of the kiss. “ _Nghh_ ,” Yuuri keened, his hands gripping at Victor's hair and pulling his face back and down as he turned his head. Pushing Victor's face into the scent glands at his neck, the thighs against his hips shaking.

This omega is chaste outside of his heat. Was chaste. Fuck. Victor pulled back with a growl. The young omega slipping to his feet on the floor, grasping at the counter at his side with one hand and straightening his crooked glasses with the other.

Catching their breaths they looked to one another, waiting for an understanding of what just happened. For an idea of what they should do now.

Swallowing down on his feelings and desires, and clenching his eyes closed, Victor tried to think rationally. He was leaving tomorrow. This was a chaste omega sired by an Oyabun of the Yakuza. This couldn't go any further. They should never have gotten this far.

Opening his eyes, the young omega had one arm wrapped protectively around himself, the other hand was pressed to his kiss swollen lips. He was smiling though. That was better than an alternative.

Swallowing thickly, Victor tried to smile too. At least it felt like he was trying to smile back.

With a tight nod Victor walked back slowly, “ _Goodnight_ Yuuri,” he tried to speak in badly accented Japanese. Yuuri repeated the words with a bashful smile, giggling as Victor bid goodnight again before leaving the kitchen.

With haste he checked no one was around, the communal area was still blissfully void of life which was a huge relief to his frayed thoughts. He would skip a meal, no longer feeling all that hungry. Sneaking back in to the room he shared with Chris and Yuri he was relieved to find the alphas were already asleep.

Rubbing a scent neutraliser over his suit he crawled onto his futon and under the sheets still fully dressed as he knew that he would only sleep for a few hours. If he could fall asleep at all. He would wake early in the morning and head down to the docks before the others would wake. Before Yuuri would wake. It would be best if he didn't see the omega again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally kissed! So wrong but so right! Naughty boy Victor.
> 
> Its a little angsty but it wont be angsty for long, another chapter perhaps and then it will heat up ;)
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your comments! It means so much so thank you, I really appreciate it <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to Yuuri's perspective in this chapter

Yuuri relished in the kiss, the feel of Victor's hands on his face and running down his back, drawing him in closer. Panting, whining, straining. With a deep moan, Yuuri sat up quickly in his own bed. It was just a dream. Shifting to reach for his glasses on the bedside, Yuuri noted that his inner thighs and boxers were wet with slick and semen, having had a wet dream. It wasn't just a dream though, it was a memory.

Yuuri ignored the sticky mess for now and fell back to the bed with a large grin at the memory of what had happened last night. Victor had found him in the kitchen and he... he had kissed him. The feelings the kiss ignited came back in full. His arms and chest tingled, and Yuuri ran his hand over his thin sleep shirt to lightly caress himself through the material. One hand moving up to the side of his neck where he had pressed Victor's face to. His other hand trailed downwards, slipping beneath his boxers and towards his damp and sensitive cock after having released while he was sleeping.

Biting at his lip, Yuuri trailed his fingers lower to his hole which fluttered at his touch. Self-indulgently Yuuri dragged his wet hand back to his cock and began tugging at the flesh which didn't have an opportunity to wane.

Yuuri pressed harder at the gland on his neck. The hand in his boxers riding up and down his length, the wet material wanting to cling to the back of his hand on every downwards stroke. Using his legs to kick the sheets away, Yuuri sat up against his pillows to watch as between his spread legs another bead of white cum appeared through the wet material.

Yuuri held his breath, afraid that if he didn't a groan would slip from his lips. At the thought of someone hearing him, he relished at the clenching and unclenching deep inside his hips and released a choppy breath at the feeling of fresh slick dribbling out of him and down the crack of his ass to pool beneath him. No doubt soiling his sheets.

The hot dampness was delicious though, and the recent memory of Victor's tongue running over his bottom lip was tantalising. Yuuri moved the hand which wasn't tugging at his leaking cock to the waistband of his boxers and pulled the material up towards his abs. The soiled material tightening at the head of his cock, and pulling the cold-wet-ruined material to slide teasingly against his hole.

Yuuri could hear the footsteps and chatter of the household just beyond his door accompanying the slick rhythmic sliding oh his hand fisting his cock, hard and fast now. Yuuri hoped the slick noises weren't travelling, particularly not his soft whimpering.

If he had a hand to spare he would push it under his shirt to gently roll at his straining nipples. It he had a partner with him he would have enough hands to touch himself how he wanted. If he had Victor here with him. “Uhnnn,” Yuuri huffed and clenched his eyes closed. What if Victor had touched him like this last night in his mothers kitchen.

Back arching off the bed, and with his neck straining back Yuuri came pulsing through his boxers, his legs quivering and his hole pulsing. His breath was lost, as he held tight to the base of his cock, his balls tightly coiled beneath his pinky finger. “ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri huffed as if the alpha's name was a blessing, his body flopping bonelessly back to the bed with only a few aftershocks wanting him to arch up again.

Yuuri ran his sticky hands up to caress his chest and the nipples he so desperately wanted touching mere moments previously. His rapidly beating heart grounding him as he came back to himself. But then he was sitting up again, tapping at his phone with a dry finger to read the time. Victor was leaving today, he needed to see him before the Bratva left.

With as much dignity as he could scrounge up, Yuuri peeled his clothing away as well as the bedding. Balling it up he slipped a dressing gown on and ran on light feet towards their personal family laundry machine just down the corridor. There he also made haste to their private bathroom where he showered away any evidence of his morning indulgence, his scent returning to normal from what previously reeked of omegan arousal and desperation.

With record speed Yuuri was making his way into the communal room as he combed through his hair with his fingers. Before he even got into the room he could hear what sounded like Minako speaking loudly in English, and as he turned the corner he could see Yakuza and Bratva alike kneeling on the floor listening to her speak. The tables stacked and pushed to the side to make room for the rows of alphas and betas listening to her words.

Keeping his head down, Yuuri made his way across the back of the room towards the door to the kitchen where Takeshi and Hiroko were standing, and despite neither of them speaking English they had their attention towards Minako as she spoke. Once by their side the both greeted him, Hiroko stroking at his arms as she kissed him on the cheek good morning. A burst of shame filled him at her actions. If only she knew of the filthy actions he partook in this morning, of the sinful kiss he shared with a foreign alpha the night before... well, she probably wouldn't be acting as motherly.

Thinking of Victor, Yuuri looked hopefully around the room for any sight of the silver-headed alpha, but he was nowhere to be seen. Next to Minako stood Yakov, but his father and Mari weren't in the room either. Trying to tamper the slight disappointment at Victor's lack of attendance, Yuuri reminded himself that the Bratva hadn't left just yet. Victor wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to him, not with the passion he had kissed him with yesterday.

Maybe Victor would kiss him goodbye in front of everyone. Maybe he would confess his love and ask his father for his blessing to bond with him. Yuuri shook himself at the unrealistic thoughts. Maybe they could exchange email and phone numbers though. They would struggle at first to communicate, but Yuuri could spend all his free time learning Russian. Yuuri wasn't opposed to Victor courting him from afar, sending him gifts in the mail, sending him love letters he could translate and fawn over.

His kiss with Victor was his first kiss outside of a heat-haze. His first real romantic kiss, and he had been aware of every second of it. He had always imagined it would feel less intense than a kiss during a heat-haze kiss. That it would feel similar to touching his lips to food, or to his finger applying lip balm, or to kissing his mother on the cheek. He had thought that kissing during heat felt good because he was in heat, and not because kissing felt good.

It was so romantic though. Victor was so romantic. Approaching him alone in the dark of night, the way his large and strong hands caressed his jaw. Yuuri ducked his head with a blush. Why was the Russian alpha so perfect, coming in to his world and sweeping the omega off his feet. His fathers and Minako's underlings had never been so perfect. So sweet. So romatic. Victor was perfect. Their short time getting to know each other had been perfect. The skating. It was all a perfect romance just for him. A perfect alpha.

Snapped from his musings, Yuuri realised that Minako was now addressing the room in Japanese. Speaking directly to the Yakuza members. “-at the docks. We'll need to retrace our steps, contact anyone who we came in to contact with this past week and might have had an idea of what we were doing. If we don't find those lorries we will be losing more than the cost of the goods, we'll be losing trust and will pay for the mistake with lives...”

Yuuri looked to Hiroko and Takeshi in shock, he was missing something. What had happened between last night and today. He thought everything had gone to plan and that they were tying loose ends today. Takeshi and Hiroko both looked concerned, and wouldn't meet his eye as they kept their gaze on Minako.

“- Katsuki Mari is working on the plan of action and when she returns you will go to her for your role needed in this. I hope I don't have to repeat myself when I say how dangerous this has become. You need to watch you back as well as each others. I have complete trust with Feltsman-san, and I expect you all to continue treating our Russian colleagues with the same level of respect and care as you have demonstrated this past week. Watch their backs too. As if they were our own blood.” Minako spoke firmly, her dark eyes moving through the crowd to stare every member of her team in the eyes.

When Yakov stepped forward to her side he spoke in thick Russian with no doubt a similar spiel to his own underlings. Hiroko tugged at Yuuri and Takeshi's sleeves and pulled the boys back into the kitchen with her already moving towards the stove to turn hobs on which had half cooked meals at top them.

“Kaasan, what's happened? Wheres Tosan and Mari-neesan?” Yuuri asked worriedly.

“Nothing for you to worry about Yuu-chan. Otosan, Mari and Minako are working hard to do their job. It's not for me or you to question.” Hiroko smiled sadly leaving the stirring of the pots to Takeshi as she moved to pull out bowls from a cupboard.

“But-but-” Yuuri stuttered, voice wavering.

Hiroko turned to him to grasp him by the shoulders. “Nothing. For you. To worry about.” With a sigh she squeezed his shoulders assessing. “No one is hurt, just some missing lorries. The Russians will be staying with us for a while longer while they look in to it and put things back on track. Now will you prepare the drinks?” She gestured to the large water jugs he should fill.

“Do you know how long Katsuki-san?” Takeshi asked from over at the stove. Hiroko's motherly instinct kicked in, and she reached out to clutch at the other omegas hand.

“Toshiya thinks maybe for a few weeks, so we'll be busy for a little while still.”

After the initial fear and shock at the news, Yuuri's thoughts brought him back to Victor. With the bad news of the business setback and it's new dangers, came the good news that the Russians would be staying for a few more weeks. Victor would be staying for a few more weeks. Maybe now Victor could teach him Russian in person, he could court Yuuri in person. Maybe they would even share a kiss in secret again before bonding. It was perfect.

The following several days weren't as perfect as Yuuri had imagined them to be. Whatever had gone wrong at the docks took up a large portion of everyone's time, Yuuri hardly saw Victor, let alone had an opportunity to speak with him, as Victor spent the majority of the time out of the residence with the other alphas. His shift pattern wasn't as regular as it was before, and so Yuuri couldn't time a clandestine meeting in the kitchen.

Everyone was busy. He hadn't seen his father or sister in a couple of days and the three omega males had been working practically full time. His skating time had been put on hold, Yuuri only leaving in order to attend his lectures before he was expected back to complete household tasks. Several more alphas had flown in from St Petersburg, as well as a few members from a different branch of the Yakuza joining their ranks. With more mouths to feed, laundry to clean, and rooms to prepare each day, Yuuri was lucky if he would see the back of Victor as he left early in the mornings.

Mari with bloody and bruised knuckles, had informed him and their mother that they had the situation back under control. Things did slowly return to normal after a week to everyone's relief. Yuuri even found a quiet moment to inform the two omegas that he had shared a very romantic kiss with Victor. He had assured them that the alpha was a gentleman through and through, and that once he had more time on his hands, Yuuri was sure he would begin courting him properly. The three men squealed and giggled in happiness at the news, and had promised to keep the kiss top secret.

For the first time in over a week, Minako and the Katsuki's were all gathered together for an evening meal. It was nice to be together again as a family. To share a meal and allow their scents to mix in the air, comforting. Collecting the bowls into a stack at the end of the meal, Toshiya stood and patted Yuuri on the shoulder, “Join me for a walk?”

Security had increased this past week, and guards weren't just at the entrance, and were instead spotted throughout the grounds around the Katsuki residence. Maintaing a respectable distance, they nodded to the father and son as they strolled through the gardens.

“I want to thank you Yuuri, for the extra work you have taken on this past week.” His father began, placing a comforting hand against his shoulder. “I know how much skating means to you, and you have acted like a strong young man in putting your needs behind the needs of this family. Taking on extra responsibilities and a heavy workload.”

Yuuri blushed and ducked his head away from the praise, “Ah, it's nothing, I-”

“It's not nothing,” Toshiya smiled, moving to sit down on a bench and gesture for his son to do the same. “Okaasan and I are very proud of the young man you have become Yuuri.”

A twist of nerves formed in Yuuri's stomach. Where was the 'if', the 'but', the 'however'. Toshiya sighed heavily, his hands clasped tightly before him. Oh lord, did he somehow find out about the kiss? “Tosan,-”

“Nishigori Yuuko informed me you no longer wish to be courted by Yamamoto?” Toshiya asked with a raised brow. Yuuri's breath caught. Did he know? “I'm sorry we couldn't find the time to talk about this before now, it's been a busy week as you well know.”

“Yamamoto doesn't see me that way,” Yuuri said around a lump in his throat, “in a romantic way.”

“Hmm.” Toshiya nodded looking ahead to the large tree to the side of the bench. “I'll have a word with a few suitable alphas who might be willing to assist you during your upcoming heat.”

“Tosan, I-” Yuuri blushed and looked down at his feet.

“It's only a couple of weeks away, Okaasan informs me?” His father asked calmly. Maybe he didn't know about the kiss with Victor after all. Nodding his head, Toshiya continued, “Would Yamamoto still be a possibility just for this heat or...?” he trailed off at the fast shake of his son's head. “No. Of course, that's probably for the best.” Clearing his throat he looked back to Yuuri, “Is it still male alphas that interest you?”

“Tosan!” Yuuri squeaked mortified at the question, but Toshiya just chuckled, his shoulders shaking.

“Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do.” Toshiya seemed pleased with himself at having completed the slightly awkward questions necessary of a sire in his position to have asked.

They sat in relative silence, listening to the chatter of people in the hot springs behind the fence beside them, and the fast paced Russian of someone speaking in to a phone over by the parked cars.

Yuuri chewed at his lip. Maybe Victor hadn't approached his father to ask about courting yet? Or maybe his father was waiting for him to ask himself. Yuuri warred within himself over whether he should mention anything at all, and only when Toshiya made to stand he spoke up, “Uh, Tosan?”

“Yes?”

“I, um. I was wondering...” Yuuri began, twisting his hands together. “I was wondering if anyone has come to you with an interest in wanting to court me?”

Toshiya paused, looking at his son with a small frown. “Should I be expecting an alpha to do so?”

Yuuri's heart sank with disappointment. Victor had been busy too of course. He probably just hadn't had the chance to speak privately with his father. “Oh, uh. No. I was just curious. If anyone. If anyone was interested.”

Toshiya offered a warm smile and another clap to his shoulder. “Don't worry. I'll find a young man worthy of your love. I want you to be happy Yuuri, to have what Okaasan and I share.”

Yuuri smiled back uncertain, “Thanks Tosan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all your support and comments. I'm really enjoying writing this story, and so I am so happy you are enjoying it too :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the warnings for this fic, as there will be a little bit of violence in this chapter. It will be mafia related and not between Victor and Yuuri.
> 
> The first part of the chapter is from Victors perspective, and after the line break it will be back with Yuuri.

How could he have been so stupid. So careless. Yuuri wasn't an attainable mate for him. They lived continents apart, their lives were so very different. They couldn't even hold a conversation with one another, and Victor had gone and kissed the man.

Had stolen a kiss from a man who was remaining chaste. An unbonded omega of notable social standing within the Yakuza who proudly wore his virtue like a badge, and Victor had gone and taken that from him. He was a cruel monster, it was a small mercy that he hadn't stolen more than a kiss that night in the kitchen, but lord did he want to. The omega had been receptive, Victor is certain that if he had lead Yuuri down that road, the omega would have followed.

Victor couldn't even blame his actions and desires on his alpha nature, knowing in his heart that his attraction to Yuuri went beyond their dynamics, beyond the enticing scent and down to who they were as people. Victor was abominable.

Worst of all was the smile Yuuri had sent his way as he had backed out of the kitchen that night. The gleam and shine to his eyes, as if he was unaware of the dangers Victor held behind a thin layer of control. Control that was slowly fracturing.

There was a set back with the job, and Victor was tormented with his feelings at having to stay longer at the Katsuki's residence. It was best if he stayed clear of the young omega. Tried to avoid his presence the best he could. Try to rebuild his control which was hanging by a thread. His whole being screaming at him to find Yuuri, to claim him, bond him, breed him. Make that man his. Make him happy. Make a life with him.

Victor resisted. He had disrespected the household enough as it is with only a kiss. Had misplaced the trust from Yuuri's father, least not the trust Yakov had had in him as well. He wasn't here for Yuuri, he was here to do a job. To get the work done.

Victor threw himself into his work. There was a mole amongst them. Someone who had used the cover of the Bratva in town to double-cross Okukawa and Katsuki. Yakov had called for back up and if he wasn't busy with informing the newly arrived alphas, catching them up to date, then he was busy with tracking the goods before they got too far from Hasetsu.

The set back had knock on effects of course, both here for their colleagues in Japan, as well as delays with the backlog of tasks in St Petersburg who were now down man-power as several had travelled here on short notice.

Victor was at the docks with Mila Babicheva who had arrived a handful of days ago. Before them knelt a dark haired Canadian who was caught with their goods an hour from the town. “Are you going to tell us who you're working for?” Mila asked turning his face up towards her own.

From where he was knelt he looked at them both with utmost contempt and spat at their feet. Mila pushed his face away and wiped the spit from her boot against the dusty and rumpled material of his shirt.

Something in Victor snapped. The build up of his inner turmoil from the past week after having taken advantage of Yuuri. The guilt he carried from breaking the trust from people he looked up to. The long days and nights he had pushed himself to work in order to avoid being at the ryokan. The torture of keeping himself away from the man he was scared to admit, he was beginning to fall in love with.

With a deep growl Victor grasped at the shirt collar of the man, and brought his fist back to swing into the man's face. Again. Again. Faltering slightly with his arm raised to strike down again, watching as the man spluttered and spat a mouthful of blood off to the side.

Clenching his fist to strike again, Victor tried to quiet his thoughts. “Vitya!” Yakov shouted, approaching them. “Let him go, we know who he is and who he's working for.”

“No,” The man shook, finally facing the reality of his actions.

Victor stood back, flexing his hand. “Vitya,” Yakov spoke softly, raising a finger and crooking it in his direction. Moving to stand next to his boss, he couldn't muster a smile or his usual flair to hide the exhaustion which had swamped him mere seconds ago. “I wan't you to head back, get yourself cleaned up, eat something and get a good nights rest.”

“Yakov, I can't we have to-” Victor fought back weakly.

Ignoring the protest, Yakov continued, “We've got things back under control. You've overworked yourself this week. I need you to rest. Use the next week on light duty, maybe go back to escorting the Katsuki boy-”

“No, Yakov. I- I can still work, I want to see this through to the end.”

“Vitya, I'm ordering you to go easy. I'm not cutting you out completely but I need you fighting ready when we return home. Understand?” Yakov said strictly, his alpha scent coming in to play, making it clear that Victor should back down and heed his words.

So he found himself back at the ryokan, dead on his feet and in desperate need to find his futon and fall asleep as fast as he could. Making his way to the shared bedroom he swiftly shed his suit and crawled beneath his sheets with heavy limbs.

The room was thick and heavy with musty alpha pheremones. Otabek had arrived as back up a few days ago, and him and Yuri had been all over each other. It was another great reason to have avoided returning to the residence except to sleep and eat. The two alphas had been terratorial over each other, particularly at having to share a room with Chris and Victor. They had all been so tired that they hadn't fought over the scenting, but with the return to a slower paced week or so ahead Victor could anticipate some posturing between the four alphas.

With a soft growl, Victor nuzzled his face against his pillow and allowed himself to drift off. The faint smell of omega against his sheets soothing his mind.

* * *

“Psst,” Yurri hissed, “psst, Takeshi!”

Looking up from folding a stack of clean suits belonging to the alpha guests, Takeshi looked around to see Yuuri peering through the laundry room doorway. “What?”

“Come with us,” Yuuri smiled, opening the door a little wider for Takeshi to see Phichit beside him. “We need your help.”

“What? Now?” Takeshi asked confused, folding the pair of trousers in his hand and laying it carefully on a clean pile. “Why are you whispering?”

“I don't want Kaasan to hear.” Yuuri grinned at seeing Takeshi beginning to follow him. Phichit tried to hide his giggle behind a hand as Yuuri swiftly led them up towards his room.

“What is going on Yuuri? We have jobs to do.” Takeshi frowned with his arms crossed despite allowing Phichit man handle him to sit on Yuuri's bed. “Are you in on this too?” He asked the Thai, receiving a wink in answer.

“So...” Yuuri began, twisting the computer screen on his desk towards the bed. “We were doing a little research on how best to seduce an alpha, and we thought who better to ask than our dear friend Takeshi-chan.” He smiled sweetly.

“I can understand why this one,” Takeshi gestured to Yuuri, “want's to encourage Victor in to courting him. But what's in this for you Phich?”

“I think I could find a use for your valuable advice one day.” Phichit smiled as if butter wouldn't melt.

“Okaasan is going to notice us all missing you know.” Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

“She's teaching Mari how to make gyoza.” Phichit informed happily. “We'll help you with the rest of the laundry after.”Yuuri nodded and had his hands clasped tightly, a hopeful grin on his face.

“Fine, okay.” Takeshi agreed to the squeal and delight of his friends. “So tell me what you've come up with so far.”

“Well,” Yuuri grinned and jumped up to slide open his wardrobe. “Tip number one is to dress nicely, so I was thinking I could wear my formal Kimono's and Kantha's.” Yuuri pulled one out to hold up against himself as an example before putting it back. “I only have four different outfits that are really nice, but Phich has offered to bring me a couple of his things to borrow.” Yuuri smiled and looked to Takeshi with a cheeky smile.

With a put upon smile Takeshi huffed, “I suppose I can lend you a few things as well... aren't your parents going to think something's up though?”

“Tosan is looking for a new heart partner for me. If he questions my outfits I'll just say that I want to take courting more seriously now.” Yuuri rationalised, “and anyway, once Victor asks for my Tosan's blessing to court me, it will be like two birds one stone.”

Reading the online list of the other suggestions the three men came up with a game plan. As well as appearance, Yuuri would work on his body language when near the alpha. Attempt to seem more open to the idea of courting, perhaps throw in a few casual touches here and there. Let the alpha know that he is interested.

Scenting had its own section on the website, and Takeshi agreed at it's importance in signalling to an alpha. “Yuuko used to like it when I scented her coat and scarf when she was courting me.” Takeshi blushed.

“Aha!” Phichit exclaimed, “We're already doing everyone's laundry, you could scent his suit jacket?”

“Risky though. You might scent the wrong one.” Takeshi frowned in thought, thinking to how after washing the laundry they folded and hung it in the room for the alphas to collect themselves. “When they're clean its hard to recognise anyone but your own's scent.”

“What about his bed sheets?” Yuuri asked shyly, “We already know which futon he sleeps on.”

“It's a bold move Yuu! I like it!” Phichit grinned, writing the note down on their 'cheat sheet to secure Victor's love'.

“Food is a love language too,” Takeshi smiled, “Yuuko likes it when I make her something special.”

Phichit was adding that to the list immediately, “That's an easy one to get right, we'll just give him a little extra before you serve it to him at meal times. Maybe we could make some snacks just for him too.”

“He did like those takoyaki's whenever he escorted us to skating.” Yuuri blushed, daydreaming back to when they spent more time together the previous week to now. “What do you think Takeshi? Is there anything you think we're missing?”

Takeshi blushed and bit at his lip. “Well, there is one thing I can think of.”

“What is it?” Phichit asked non-committally, tapping the pencil against his teeth.

“No, it's nothing.” Takeshi waved it off.

Yuuri moved to sit beside him on the bed, “Oh please tell us Takeshi, I really like Victor.”

“Um, so, you could... please him?”

“I hope this does please him,” Yuuri smiled, looking down at the full list they had written up.

“I mean like, please him... as an alpha. There's things you could do to make him happy without him breeching you.” Takeshi offered, wrapping his arms over his chest.

“Like how bonded mates please each other?” Phichit asked kindly. To which Takeshi agreed with a nod.

“Did you and Yuuko? Before you bonded?” Yuuri asked with a whisper.

Takeshi nodded and blushed deeper, “We didn't mate or anything like that, but we did... I did assist... her, her alpha needs.” Takeshi lowered his head, “We haven't told anyone. My parents would freak out if they found out I wasn't kept chaste before we mated.” Takeshi laughed softly, “Even after being bonded for years now, and we have children together.”

“I'm not judging Take-chan. You knew Yuuko was it for you. Just like I know Victor is it for me.” Yuuri smiled, hugging his friend. Phitchit agreeing and joining the embrace. “Tell us everything!”

Takeshi laughed with his friends, relieved at their reactions, and with more confidence he spilled all the juicy details of what he got up to with Yuuko.

Phichit happily added a little heart and an 'x' to the bottom of their list as code, which Yuuri then folded neatly into a book on his desk. Thanking his friends for their advice and feeling confident with his plan of wooing his alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to say that I actually like JJ's character, but I know that he isn't a favourite... I needed a bad guy in this chapter, but because I dont dislike JJ THAT badly, I left him unamed and a little ambiguous, so you have decide if you want it to be him or not haha.
> 
> Thanks again for all your support so far!! I really appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another TW for a bit of violence in this chapter. It's only a small section, but there is mention of blood, guns, and death.

Yuuri grinned to himself and mentally checked off 'well dressed' from his ' _cheat sheet to secure Victor's love'_. He was dressed in his favourite kimono, and not only did he know that he looked great, he also felt great. The otaiko at the waist fastened securely at the back and providing a bit of confidence.

Walking through the communal room, he could feel several alphas turn their heads to look at him and he bit at his lip shyly to stop a smile from blooming. Over the past few days of wearing more formal clothes and combing his hair back, the alphas attitudes shifted slightly. He turned heads before of course, but now their gazes seemed to hold more reverence.

The tray of food he carried in his hands was destined for one alpha in particular, but before he could reach Victor, another alpha stood to halt his path. His sister, Mari. “Why are you dressed up like that?”

Yuuri moved as if to skirt around her, but she moved with him arms folded over her chest. “Leave me alone.” Yuuri frowned, “I've got to finish serving lunch soon or I'll be late to go skating”.

“He's not interested Yuuri so why bother.” Mari spoke quietly, the alphas around them turning away from eavesdropping. Clearly knowing whats good for them.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Yuuri spoke sternly, attempting to walk around her yet again only to be blocked.

“You're after the Russian, Nikiforov. Giving him the special treatment.” Mari said carefully, plucking one of the carefully crafted mochis from the tray in his hands to pop in her mouth. “He doesn't seem keen though so why bother.” Mari asked around the mouthful, licking at her finger tips.

“You wouldn't understand,” Yuuri bristled.

Mari sighed, “I'm only trying to look out for you Otouto. He'll be leaving back to Russia soon. I just don't want to see you get hurt.”

Not wanting to respond to that, Yuuri clenched his jaw and looked blankly towards his sister until she took the hint. With a sigh she straightened the front of his kimono and stepped aside to return to whatever business she had to deal with.

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri looked back towards the alpha he was originally set upon, and with steady steps he continued his approach. He was sat with his roommates, to which Yuuri cast a cursory glance over. Two of which sported a litany of purple and red bite marks up and around their necks. It was an excessive amount of claiming marks in Yuuri's opinion and he felt scandalous for even glancing at them.

The other two alphas, Victor included, were conversing in what sounded like French. Both seemed to completely dismiss Yuuri's arrival at their table as he knelt and slid the tray in front of Victor.

Feeling bold, Yuuri reached to trace his fingers against the back of his hand as he pulled back from holding the tray. The gesture caught the alphas attention and his unreadable blue eyes turned towards him. He looked pained as he slowly pulled his hand away from Yuuri's touch, bowing his head and politely giving his thanks for the food.

The blond alpha to his right scoffed at the action, and Yuuri looked up to see the other's expressions. Pity. They pitied him. A growing swell of humiliation crept over him. Was Mari right in her assessment? Was Victor not interested in him?

Surely not though. The kiss they shared was so... so... Yuuri swallowed dryly and held back tears as he stood up. His tightly folded kimono now feeling restricting. He thought they had shared something. But thinking back to the kiss with new eyes Yuuri remembered how Victor had pulled away once he had offered him his neck. Had he rejected Yuuri? Had Yuuri been so blind to have missed that.

Mari had tried to warn him, as any good older sibling would have done. Looking around the room now he could see more looks of pity. Could they all see? Could they all see the stupid naïve omega attempting to seduce an alpha who just wasn't interested?

Forcing his head high, Yuuri walked proudly towards the kitchen. Regardless of what they saw in him, he was a Katsuki first and foremost. He wouldn't allow them to think of him as weak, as someone to pity.

Yuuri spent the rest of the time serving lunch stewing on his thoughts. With every passing moment becoming more sure that Victor had been rejecting his advances. Over the past couple of days he was on a lighter workload and yet he still avoided Yuuri. Pulled back from their casual touches. Shared his extra food treats with his colleagues.

With a pit of shame in his gut, Yuuri reassessed the situation he had come across the day before. The alpha cleaning his own bed sheets in the laundry room. How naïve and immature was he when he had blushed and assumed that the alpha had made a mess of the sheets he had scented heavily for him. Rather than attempt to see the situation for what Yuuri was now sure would have been an alpha disgusted with the omegas scent, too polite to request clean sheets.

Skating would help. Yuuri thought to himself. It always did help calm his thoughts. Ground him. He was lucky that he had ice-time booked that very afternoon. In his own room, Yuuri pulled the kimono away from his body in exchange for the more casual work out clothes he could wear rather than change later at the rink.

He felt scorned, yet wanting to keep his dignity, Yuuri didn't request for another alpha to escort him and Phichit to the Ice Castle. No, he would bite his tongue and perservere with the alphas company for a little longer. Just as Mari had pointed out, the alpha would be returning to Russia soon enough and Yuuri would return to a life without the Bratva in attendance at the ryokan.

It was hard to squash all his emotions though, and Phichit noticed the subdued demeanour of his friend as they walked arm in arm beside Victor down the street towards the rink. “You okay?” He asked softly. To which Yuuri shook his head slightly. Phichit could read his need for a bit of silence, and so onwards they continued. The typical multi-lingual banter the three had developed, gone.

It felt as if Victor would rather be anywhere but with the two omegas, purely bound by duty to his boss and the oyabun's of the yakuza. And so the two omegas were shocked when Victor suddenly grabbed them by the shoulders and tugged them into a restaurant at the side of the street.

After the lunch rush, and before dinner service the place was relatively quiet, its few patrons looking up to watch as a foreign alpha pushed the two omegas towards the back of the restaurant. Yuuri and Phichit struggled slightly in his grasp, uncertain as to what he was doing, and shocked at the raised voices of outrage from the owner for barging in so suddenly and at the scent of distress the omegas were omitting at the alphas rough-housing.

Trying to twist out of Victors grip and come to an understanding, Yuuri dug his heels into the floor to turn around and glare at the alpha. But before he could a loud gunshot sounded, shattering glass on the nearby table, and accompanied with various screaming.

Victor pushed the two omegas again in to moving, shouting something in his own language. The omegas rushing towards the back now with Victor shielding them both the best he could.

At the back of the restaurant there were several doors. Victor attempting to pry them open to no success until the third door gave way to a humble sized toilet and basin. Pushing the two omegas inside, Victor shut the door and shouted in Russian for them to lock themselves inside, not needing a translator to understand his meaning.

Phichit locked the door while Yuuri reached for his phone. The screaming continued along with the sound of footsteps running past the toilet door, the other patrons running back towards the kitchen where there was likely a back door out into an alley.

Holding his phone to his head, Yuuri focused on the dial tone while just outside the door they could here Victor yelling in English alongside tables over turning and a couple more gun shots.

“TOSAN!” Yuuri shouted in to the retriever at the sound of his father picking up the call, “We're at Shokudo down the street. Someone's firing, please come.” Yuuri's voice shook in shock.

“Yuuri, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Toshiya asked, shouting orders to various alphas.

Yuuri swallowed thickly, grabbing Phichit close to him as the yelling from beyond the door continued. “I'm okay Tosan. Phichit too. Victor locked us in the toilet. He- he-”

Toshiya cut him off, “Okay good. Yuuri you keep safe okay? You and Phichit look out for each other. Stay where you are. I'm on my way.”

Yuuri and Phichit clutched at one another in the corner of the room behind the sink. Listening to the scuffle and shots, trying to focus all their attention on the tinny-sounding voice of Toshiya through the phone as he spoke calmly to them through the phone.

When the ruckus finally died out, the two omegas listened with bated breath for what would come next. Had the gunman killed Victor? Were they coming to get them next? Heavy footfalls sounded beyond the door and then a heavy thud sounded through the door as if a body fell against it before slipping to the floor. “Yuuri, Phichit.” The breathy voice of Victor seeped through, and the omegas released their held breath knowing that the alpha was alright.

Not a moment passed in order to deliberate on whether they should unlock the door to check on the alpha, before several footfalls thundered into the restaurant. Through the phone, they could hear Toshiya let them know he was here and with shaky fingers they unlocked the door and locked the phone.

“Yuuri!” Toshiya breathed, bringing the two omegas into his arms. “Are you okay? Phichit, you too, are you both all right?”

They both nodded, breathing in the paternal scent of the alpha. It was a shock more than anything, but having grown up with the Yakuza, it wasn't the first scare Yuuri had experienced, and it wouldn't be the last. He knew from experience that once the shock wore off he would be fine.

Pulling back from the embrace, Yuuri watched as a few alphas were hoisting Victor from his spot sat on the floor, having guarded the omegas within. He had several blooms of red on his clothing but he seemed to have had a lucky escape.

In English, his father asked him a question, and the two conversed back and forth quickly.

“Who was it? What happened?” Yuuri asked his father as he led them through the chaos of the restaurant, where Toshiya stopped to speak to the owner and ensure the man that he would send a team over to clean the place up, and that he would skip collecting the rent for the upcoming month.

Yuuri, purposefully avoided looking towards the corner where several familiar faces were zipping a body in to a bag. Clutching tighter to Toshiya, Phichit doing the same on his other side, he escorted them out to a car and in to the back. One car with Victor already having set off.

Only once they were in the back of the car did his father answer his questions. “A leftover mistake from the current job. Nikiforov informs me that he dealt with the man earlier in the week, that he must have had a death wish to seek him out again today. Nothing for you boys to worry about.” Toshiya patted their knees reasuringly. “Do you boys still want to go skating or?”

Both omegas shook their heads, Toshiya turning his head to Phichit, “Phichit we can drop you to the dorms, though you are more than welcome to come and spend the night?” The Thai nodded his head at that and so Toshiya instructed the driver to head back home.

Once back, his mother sat them all down at a table with some warm tea and something sweet. Smiling and patting their hands. By the end of the tea, Yuuri felt like his normal self as expected. Phichit seemed to be feeling better too and the two omegas were smiling and joking between themselves.

It wasn't the type of distraction Yuuri was hoping for, but regardless the activities had calmed his thoughts on Victor in the same way the ice would have done.

Victor had kept them safe, had protected them. Just like any other alpha in his position would have done. He may not like Yuuri romantically, but he didn't outright hate him. The thought settled his emotions a little easier in his chest.

Yuuri spotted their family physician heading their way, and she smiled reassuringly as she sat beside them, asking how they both were and if they had any concerns. She smiled brightly at the two omegas, glad to see that they were both unharmed during the incidence. Toshiya came to sit with them too, being assured by the doctor that they were in peak health. “Though, it would assist the injured alpha to receive some omega care if either of these boys feel well enough to do so.”

Toshiya nodded his head and looked to Yuuri expectantly, “Yuuri? Do you think you're well enough?”

Yuuri bit his lip in thought before nodded his head. Whatever feelings he has around the alpha, he can push them down in order to care for the man who had protected him.

“Great,” The doctor nodded, “He's had a few stitches on his forehead, but I have just dressed his wounds on his arm and chest. That man is lucky the assailant was a poor shot I hear,” she smiled, “What he needs now is a little reassurance. A healing-haze from you would be perfect."

Yuuri nodded at her words and stood to make his way to the alphas room. The door was the only one shut along the long corridor, and Yuuri pulled the shoji aside in order to step in. Pulling it closed as quietly as he could once he was in the room.

Yuuri smiled shyly at the alpha as they looked to one another for a moment. Victor laid out on his back with his chest bare except for a few white bandages. Maybe he should have insisted Phichit come in his stead. He remembered the words of the Doctor though. He should do what he could as an omega. That was all. He was here to assist.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor spoke softly, reaching out an arm towards the omega. Taking the invitation, Yuuri knelt beside him, drawing the alphas hand in both of his own to cup at his cheek.

“ _Victor_ ,” he replied just as softly, and watched as the frown on the alpha's face softened to a small smile. A nasty gash at his eyebrow covered with a few stitches marred his otherwise angelic face and Yuuri dared imagine different circumstances.

With a wince, the Alpha sat up, the loose sheets falling to his waist but his hand never moving from cupping Yuuri's cheek. His thumb gently moving back and forth beneath the omegas eye. “ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri spoke again, his breath catching as Victor leant forward. Yuuri meeting him halfway.

It felt like time stopped, their lips help millimetres apart as they breathed the same air, until like a spark they came together in the barest brush. Soft and gentle, leaving Yuuri to wonder at how something so fragile could leave him breathless in the same fashion their first devouring kiss had done.

Yuuri watched with wide eyes as the alpha pulled his face back. Watched as the alpha licked at his lips, his eyes closed as a crease formed between his brows. Just as softly he whispered “ _Gomenasai_ ,”

Yuuri shushed him, scooting forward on his knees to pull Victor's head against his chest. The men each wrapping their arms around one another. Yuuri released his calming scent into the room, stroking the mans fine silver hair and noting a balding spot on the top of his crown.

Yuuri calmed the alpha, encouraging him to relax and enter a healing-haze. He focused on the tingle at his lips as if the kiss had just that second ended. Maybe he hadn't been imagining what was between them at all. It was real, this felt real.

If anything, the distance apart had only harmed his opinion that this man was perfect. Victor wasn't perfect, his charming balding spot testament to that. No, this alpha was human, fallible. He wasn't perfect but he was perfect for Yuuri. He knew that, he just hoped that the alpha could see that now too, that he had given in.

It must have neared an hour when he felt Victor tense slightly beneath his arms. Yuuri faltered slightly at his light caresses at the man's back. But then he smelt it, the first wafts of arousal. Victor's arousal.

Yuuri did his best to politely ignore the scent, but as it grew stronger he noted that his own scent had long since been calming and healing. That instead his scent reciprocated. What felt like static passed between them.

With a small thrill, Yuuri remembered the code they had written at the bottom of the ' _cheat sheet to secure Victor's love'._ Biting at his lip, Yuuri considered his options. He could leave politely and consider the possibility that he might have to let Victor go. Or... Or, he could stay, he could further sully his chastity, and still consider the possibility that he might have to let Victor go. With the second option providing him an opportunity. Who is to say that he will ever experience love like this again in his life? His father could choose a heat-partner, could perhaps choose a bondmate for him, could choose someone for him that he may never love.

Should he deprive himself of this experience? He could lose Victor either way, but this? This felt right, and right now he wanted, he desired. With a trembling hand, Yuuri caressed down Victor's back, and trailed his hand down to where Victor's body twisted to face him.

With surer fingers than they were a moment ago, Yuuri pushed the trouser button open.

“Yuuri,” Victor spoke a little in shock, his face still pressed against the soft fabric of Yuuri's work-out hoodie. His hand shot out to grasp at Yuuri's wrist, holding his hand there above the zipper.

“Victor,” Yuuri spoke the man's name. Hoping he could convey everything in the two syllables. Is this okay? I want this. I want you. This is okay for me. Is this okay for you?

With a shaky breath, Victor released his wrist, moving his hand to lie on his hip, his other hand supporting him to sit like this, face still hidden in Yuuri's chest. With a nod of his head, Yuuri pulled the zipper down, teasingly skimming a finger on the alphas waistband before slipping beneath to touch the alphas cock, thick with arousal. His breath stuttered out, and Yuuri's caught as he started moving his hand back and forth.

It was trapped beneath the material of his underwear and clothes, as if at any minute he could pull his hand free, easy enough to pretend that he hadn't touched. It felt good to touch though, familiar in the same way that he knew how to touch himself there.

Victor's hand not supporting himself moved beneath Yuuri's and he brought it to palm against the swell of his own arousal in his leggings.

If kissing out of heat felt better than he had expected, then this felt beyond good. It was a touch which didn't burn as painfully as heat did, and Victor's first touch felt as good as when he was nearing orgasm when he touched himself.

Yuuri tried to pull Victor's cock free from his trousers, struggling to do so with one hand, but with a wiggle of his hips he was free. Victor laughed breathlessly pushing his face deeper in to Yuuri's chest to hide the laugh which turned in to a groan. With his own hand he tried to pull Yuuri's cock free too but Yuuri stopped him. Leaving Victor's cock unattended while he showed Victor how he wanted to be touched, soft rubbing with the palm of his hand through the material.

When he was pleased with the action, he moved his hand back to Victor's cock. Only to freeze when he heard voices just beyond the door. The voices came and went though, and Yuuri increased the speed of his action, wanting to finish before someone caught them, and also because he could embarrassingly feel like he was close to finishing himself.

They stayed like that, rubbing and pulling at one another as they let their aroused scents mix around them. Yuuri pulled his hand to his face to spit into his palm, bringing it back wetly to the alphas cock. Squeezing curiously at the base where his knot could pop from.

Victor shifted slightly, moving his head so he could look down at Yuuri's lap where he was rubbing Yuuri through the material. Yuuri could feel the hot panting breaths of Victor seep through the fabric and he bucked up into the touch. Conscious that when doing so he leaked slick into his underwear which if they continued for much longer would surely create a wet patch on the back of his leggings which would be visible when he left. “Faster, _please_ ,” Yuuri whispered.

Victor assuming that the instruction was either 'faster' or 'harder', did both. Yuuri keened and stopped caressing Victor's back in order to clap a hand over his mouth to stifle any noise. Just a little more and Yuuri was coming into his pants, hunching his body forward, and grasping at Victor's head. His orgasm distracted his attention to Victor's cock, the pace becoming stuttered while he came, but once again he picked up a fast pace with his hand, and then Victor was spilling his seed over his hand and spotting down on his suit trousers.

Victor finally looked up at Yuuri, after having hid his face for too long. Smiling at one another, Victor initiated another soft kiss, and it was amazing. Whatever happened next, Yuuri knew he had made the right choice to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) ;)
> 
> We're getting there lads!!
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with so far, I hope you enjoyed!! Less angst moving forwards :)


	9. Chapter 9

“Step one of seducing Victor is complete,” Yuuri said to his friends as they cleaned the onsen the next day. “Next step is to get him to officially court me.”

“Courting? I thought that was step one?” Phichit asked confused.

“Well, it kind of is step one-” Yuuri began, only for Takeshi to interrupt.

“Hang on, hang on. You did it? You seduced him?” Takeshi dropped his cloth into his bucket of water. “Since when, what happened, why didn't you tell me earlier?”

“Oh, you're gonna love this one Take-chan.” Phichit grinned with a waggle of his brows, “Tell him what you told me last night Yuuri.”

“Last night?” Takeshi asked shocked with his mouth wide open.

“Okay, okay,” Yuuri blushed, looking towards Phichit, “and I need to tell you what happened today too.”

“Today?!” Phichit shrieked, fanning at himself with a hand, “Tell us, tell us, tell us. Wait! Tell Takeshi what happened yesterday first and then tell us everything that happened today! Ah, I'm so excited!” he jumped in excitement.

“Shh, no one can know!” Yuuri whispered, aware that even though the onsen was temporarily closed while they cleaned, their voices could carry in the tiled shower room.

“Okay, okay, spill!” Takeshi encouraged, catching the excitement from Phichit.

“So yesterday evening when I was heal-hazing Victor, he kind of kissed me again.” Yuuri explained to Takeshi, watching as Phichit slapped at Takeshi's shoulders in joy.

“and then...?” Phichit pushed, already knowing every juicy detail.

“and then... I kind of gave him a _hand job_.” Yuuri whispered extra quietly.

“Oh my god,” Takeshi breathed, grasping at Phichit to stop his flapping arms. “Did he _reciprocate_?”

Yuuri blushed and nodded his head. “Scrumptiously _scandalous_ right?” Phichit squealed. “Okay, okay, so- tell us what happened today I am _dying_!”

“So you know earlier when we were putting the futons away?” Yuuri watched as his friends nodded, encouraging him, “Well, Victor had stayed back in his room and when I went in he kind of grabbed me in his arms and kissed me.”

“Ugh!” Phichit tilted his face to the ceiling, “Its so romantic! Forbidden lovers.”

“It's not _forbidden_ Phich,” Takeshi laughed, “They just don't have permission, and Yuuri is expected to be chaste.”

“Same thing,” Phichit shot back, “Stolen kisses, and hidden love.”

“... and there was another time too.” Yuuri blushed and giggled at how fast his friends turned their heads back to him, mouths agape. “After breakfast, when Kaasan was signing for that delivery-”

“-and we were wiping the tables down! Yuuri!” Takeshi said shocked.

Phichit held a hand to his chest, “That was so risky, anyone could have seen him walk in there with you- Anyway!” he interrupted himself, “He kissed you again?”

Yuuri nodded his head, and with a shaky hand he pulled down at the neck of his kimono to reveal a small bruise near his clavicle.

“Oh my god!” His captive audience said together.

“And-” Yuuri blushed.

“AND?!” Takeshi repeated.

Yuuri's blush was permanent and he ducked his head. “And then again in the laundry room.”

“How on earth has no one caught you both?” Takeshi asked in disbelief, “Hell, I thought we were together all morning, but apparently not if you were sneaking off to make out with the guy!”

“Yuuri?” The three omegas looked up in shock and horror towards Toshiya who stood with the onsen door half opened. They waited for a tense moment, a shot of fear at the possibility of being overheard by one of the very people who should never ever find out.

“Yes?” Yuuri asked, swallowing as his father beckoned him with a hand.

Afraid to move a muscle, Yuuri watched as his father sighed with a smile, “Nothing wrong, I would just like to introduce you to a couple of young men.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri smiled crookedly, feeling his friends gently prod him forward.

Toshiya smiled fondly and lifted an arm for Yuuri to come beneath, tucking him into his side as he walked him to the communal room. “I have a couple of men interested in courting who are also suitable and willing to assist you as a heat-partner. I would like you to meet one of them now for lunch, and have arranged for you to sit with the other for afternoon tea. Okay?”

Yuuri nodded, allowing himself to experience the butterflies in his chest. He allowed his father to lead him towards a table in the corner. The other tables were filling up with alphas preparing for lunch which his mother was working on in the kitchen. Yuuri felt a little guilty that he had distracted his friends for so long in the onsen. They really should be helping Hiroko with lunch by now.

The guilt didn't stay long though, instead he was filled with nerves. Would Victor be waiting for him? Would they be sharing lunch together now as an official courting pair?

“You don't have to decide which one you're interested in straight away. Use this time to get to know them both.” Toshiya explained, but Yuuri knew that he wants to choose Victor, will choose him no matter what the other alpha is like.

He led the omega to a table where Mari was stood talking to... talking to an alpha who wasn't Victor. “Tanaka-san, can I formally introduce you to my musuko, Yuuri.” Toshiya nodded, placing a hand at Yuuri's lower back, “Yuuri, this is Tanaka-san. He's a valued associate to the family.”

“It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Katsuki-san.” Tanaka bowed to Yuuri. He must admit the alpha was a handsome well presented man. A clean sharp suit, with a slick backed hair style and similar glasses to Yuuri's own.

“Mari will chaperone your lunch today as I have some business to attend to.” Toshiya patted Yuuri on the back, nodding again to Mari and Tanaka and then he was gone. It was a relief that Mari was the one to be with them today, he enjoyed his sister's company... when she was in a pleasant mood.

Despite the small disappointment at Victor not being the alpha he would share lunch with, Yuuri was filled with anticipation that he must be sharing his afternoon tea with the alpha. A much more romantic setting compared to the busy and loud environment of the communal room at lunch while everyone else ate.

“Please, let us sit.” Tanaka smiled offering a space to his side for Yuuri. Mari choosing to sit opposite them and open a book, completely uninterested at the small talk her brother would partake in. “I must say, your kimono is beautiful on you.”

Yuuri blushed at the compliment, looking down to pick a stray thread from his thigh. It was one of his own, white with cherry blossoms at the hems scattering shades of pink petals across the fabric. “Thank you Tanaka-san,”

“Oyabun informs me you are studying at the university?” He asks, pouring water for the three of them.

“Oh, yes,” Yuuri smiled, “I am in my second year and am-”

“Curious that you are pursuing education in your position.” Tanaka interrupted, sliding a filled glass towards him on the table. Noting Yuuri's frown, he chuckled, “Not that you're an omega, just that you're the musuko of a powerful oyabun. Though it is rare for an unbonded omega such as yourself to study too.”

Mari looked between the two over her book and cleared her throat, and licked a finger before turning the page. Tanaka catching the look, simply smoothed his hair back with the flat of his palm.

Feeling like there was nothing to add to the statement, Yuuri remained silent. “Of course if you and I were to become mates, I am sure we could come to some arrangement for you to continue your studies if you were unable to sire my offspring after our first breeding.”

Yuuri took a large sip from his drink, his eyes scanning the room to see Phichit and Takeshi now serving lunch to the first few tables. On another glance of the room, Yuuri caught sight of Victor who winked his way with a cheeky smile.

Tanaka must have read the blush which bloomed across his cheeks to be in response to his conversation on breeding, and from the corner of his eye, Yuuri could spot his chest broadening from a false sense of pride.

Mari, having caught the exchange he shared with Victor smiled, and placed her own book down to take a sip of her own water. “Pretty bold of you to talk breeding with my ototo during your first meeting, Tanaka.”

“Well, I'm a pretty straight forward guy Katsuki. I like to get right to the point. Let omegas know who's in charge before they get any silly ideas.” Tanaka grinned, and placed a possessive hand to Yuuri's thigh.

“And what kind of work is it you do for my Tosan and Okukawa-sama?” Yuuri spoke up for the first time, carefully removing the alphas hand.

Tanaka chuckled again, a horrible, grating sound. “Something a pretty little thing like you wouldn't understand.” He said condescendingly, smiling up at Takeshi who was setting bowls of rice and egg before the three of them.

Yuuri picked at the rice, thinking that perhaps it would have been better if he had met Victor for lunch instead, and Tanaka for afternoon tea. If so, then he could have feigned a sickness and retired for the rest of the day. As it was though, Yuuri bit his tongue at having to be in the presence of such an alpha and imagined a scenario where he confronted his father for having ever introduced him to such a horrid man.

“Oyabun told me your heat will be on you in a few weeks?” Tanaka asks, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief as he finished his meal. Not waiting for a reply, he continued. “I've fucked a few bitches in heat before, not many males, but when I have I've done them from behind. And I don't like touching omega cocks so you'll have to relieve yourself from the front.”

At that, Mari stood from the table, her own food still unfinished. “I think it's time you left now Tanaka.”

Looking confused, the alpha tucked his handkerchief away and glanced between the siblings. After a pause he nodded and looked towards Yuuri. Leaning in to scent at the omegas neck, Yuuri pulled back, face screwed up in disgust.

“Now Tanaka,” Mari ordered before he could call Yuuri out on rudely avoiding a scenting, a standard practice at the end of a courting assembly.

Gritting his teeth the alpha stood and followed the young Katsuki alpha as she escorted him from the residence. Giving himself a moment to process, Yuuri could feel the tension slowly leave his shoulders after their lunch. It had exhausted him, and he couldn't believe that only that morning he had met with Victor for clandestine kisses.

“You okay Ototo?” Mari was back, leaning on the table to assess whether he brother was okay after the disaster of lunch.

Yuuri nodded, noticing the swollen and red knuckles of his sister's right hand which was fine mere minutes ago. Yuuri smiled at the thought of his sister suprising Tanaka with her solid right-hook and he smiled up at her. “Yes, thank you Mari-neesan.”

Carrying his own crockery back to the kitchen, Yuuri was happy to join his mother and friends as they were finishing up their own lunch, the two omegas perching on the counter, Hiroko sitting on a kitchen bar-stool.

“Nice of you to _finally_ join us for some work today.” Takeshi grinned, gesturing out of the kitchen window behind where they were sat, “We would ask how your lunch went with your gentleman caller but we saw Mari lay into him on the driveway.”

“I wouldn't go as far as call him a gentleman.” Yuuri huffed.

Hiroko frowned through a mouthful of rice, “Don't get that outfit dirty being in here for long Yuuri.”

“Yeah, go change.” Phichit said, already up to his elbows with sudsy sink water.

“No, keep it on,” Hiroko informed, “You'll have your afternoon caller in a short while.”

“When is Toshiya-sama gonna organise another gentleman caller for me?” Phichit jutted his bottom lip out and scrubbed hard at the pans.

“Patience is a virtue dear,” Hiroko smiled, planting a kiss on the Thai's cheek.

“I'll go change and help if you want me to?” Yuuri smiled, folding his sleeves up to stack a few stray dirty dishes.

“Ah!” Hiroko cried and swatted at his hands, “Not today. Go and study in your room in the meantime.”

“I do have a deadline coming up,” Yuuri grinned at Takeshi frowning at how easily he was getting out of the wok.

Before any soap suds could land at him, Yuuri dodged them with a laugh and made his way out and towards their private rooms where his textbooks were piled on top of his desk.

With a yelp and a sharp tug however, strong arms tugged him into the small cramped airing cupboard opposite the laundry room. Sliding the door closed, Yuuri looked up at his assailant. In the darkness of the small space, a thin strip of golden light illuminated a sliver of silver hair and reflected off a light blue eye. Even without a light, Yuuri would be able to recognise his scent, strong and virile. Victor.

His thumb traced against Yuuri's lower lip, the dry skin creasing and pulling at the pink skin. Victor's hand held below his chin, keeping him still as his thumb traced towards Yuuri's top lip and then back down to the bottom lip which now parted.

Then the thumb was lower at his chin, and up his jaw as Victor laid his lips to Yuuri's own. The omega couldn't suppress his shudder as he felt the alpha step closer, their chests coming together with every inhale.

They were lost to the kiss, standing in the darkness of the cupboard and unaware to the fact that life continued beyond their kiss. Victor had found him again, had sought him out for another time that day. Another kiss to tally against the ones from this morning. This kiss wasn't as brief as the others though. It melted on as they wound their arms around one other, on and on until the very air around them seemed static, warm, as if they had used up every ounce of oxygen in the small space.

Yuuri pulled back, yet Victor followed, his nose skimming down past his scent gland and lower. Pulling back the folds of his clothing to mouth at the skin hidden beneath. Lower down on his chest than he had dared venture this morning. There he kissed and sucked at the smooth skin.

Yuuri wanted to be marked and claimed by this man so badly, but with shaking arms he pushed him away and tugged his clothes back into place. If he continued to let the alpha suck and bruise his skin, he would have to wait even longer before he could bathe again in the onsen where every male would see.

Yuuri giggled softly behind a hand and pressed his ear to the door to listen and ensure no one was in the corridor when he departed.

As much as he wanted to stay longer, he knew the risk of getting caught would increase if he did. And he frankly couldn't trust himself to stop them if they went any further. Besides, he would see Victor in a few hours when they sat together for afternoon tea.

With a brief smile back to the alpha still partially hidden in the cupboard, Yuuri lightly jogged the rest of the way to the staircase leading to his families private quarters. Only once he was alone in his room did he allow himself to squeal in excitement and flop on to his bad to hide his heated face.

Yuuri used the time to study, he had his textbooks open, and he gazed down upon the text. He didn't technically “read it” but he cut himself some slack. In a few hours he would undoubtedly have his last 'first-date' with a man he was hopelessly and endlessly falling in love with.

When he began second guessing himself for what time he was expected downstairs, Phichit flung his bedroom door wide open giving him quite the shock.

“Phichit! Don't just barge in like that! What if I was...” Yuuri blushed.

“What? Jerking off to the thought of Victor?” Phichit grinned, flopping next to him on the bed.

“No!” Yuuri blushed, trying to push his friend away, “I don't know, sleeping or something.”

Phichit hummed and propped himself up on an elbow, “We both know that out of those two options, one is much more likely. You're right, I should have knocked.” Phichit sat back up, folding closed the textbook in Yuuri's lap and returning it to his desk with a 'thwack'. “Come on, I am to escort you downstairs to your gentleman caller. Who Okaasan said will arrive any minute.”

“Arrive?” Yuuri asked as he followed Phichit closely, confused as to why he was being lead back into the kitchen.

“Ah, thanks Phichi-chan.” Yuuko smiled at them as they entered. Her arms wrapped snugly around Takeshi's waist.

“Now off with you both,” Hiroko smiled, watching as Yuuko buried her face into her mate's neck as she whispered to him. Reluctantly they separated and Takeshi handed Yuuko a tray with tea and sweets. With another kiss and a grin, Yuuko nodded for Yuuri to hold the kitchen doors open and stop them swinging.

“I'll be chaperoning again today. Mari informed me of what happened earlier too, so if there is anything that makes you uncomfortable, just let me know and I'll kick the knot-head to the curb okay?” Yuuko informed kindly with a smile.

“I doubt it will be any worse than lunch, don't worry yourself.” Yuuri smiled brightly as he followed her as she carried the tray. Victor was a true gentleman, he would never act untoward.

Yuuri was also grateful that Yuuko would be the one attending their meeting and not his sister. He would need someone to translate after all, and Yuuko had done so for them before.

“Hello, Katsuki-san,” an unfamiliar voice spoke softly ahead. “It's a pleasure to meet with you today. Thank you for accepting my offer for tea.”

Yuuri looked behind himself. Perhaps this man was addressing his father or sister. Maybe he was arranging to meet with his mother. But no. The tall man was addressing him, and bowed politely before offering a space beside him at a table Yuuko was already sat at while typing at her phone.

“Oh,” Yuuri said despite himself.

“Oh? Expecting someone else?” The alpha smiled teasingly to which Yuuri shook his head. “Allow me to introduce myself, I am Saito Sousuke. Please, call me Sousuke if we are to get to know one another better.” The alpha gestured again for them to sit, and with unsteady legs, Yuuri knelt to sit beside the man. The man who wasn't Victor.

Yuuri's disappointment soon turned to agitation. Perhaps Victor had not approached his father to ask his permission to court after all. He was a fool. He won't fall for it again. Not when such a handsome alpha was in his presence and who was clearly interested in getting to know him.

“Katsuki Yuuri, please, call me Yuuri. It's nice to make your acquaintance Sousuke.” Yuuri smiled back.

On a nearby table Yuuri could spot Victor looking their way, but he paid him no mind. If the alpha was only interested in sullying his chastity, then he would ignore the man despite how it pained him to do so. What he can do now however, is show Victor what he was missing out on. Yuuri knew his worth.

“Can I offer you some tea Sousuke?” Yuuri offered, reaching for the tea cup and pouring his a cup with every ounce of poise and grace he could muster.

The two exchanged pleasantries, and Yuuri was shocked to find that he actually did enjoy the alphas presence. He made Yuuri laugh and blush, and was actively interested in his studies and would ask about his skating with wide curious eyes.

“How come we have yet to cross paths Sousuke? I am usually aware of alphas who work for my family and Okukawa-sama.” Yuuri smiled and pushed the dish with treats closer to the alphas hand.

“Ah,” Sousuke blushed bashfully, “I actually don't work for the Katsuki-Okukawa's.”

“You don't?” Yuuri asked, feeling bold and placing a hand atop the alphas. Fully aware that Victor was watching their interaction closely.

“No, uh. Are you familiar with Saito Hinata?” Sousuke asked with a raised eyebrow and a crooked smile.

Of course Yuuri knew of the man, another oyabun Minako and his father had good relations with. “Yes, I believe so. Oh! You're a Saito.” Yuuri put two and two together.

“Yes,” Sousuke laughed deep and manly, “Hinata is my Tosan.”

Yuuri pulled his hand back from Sousuke's to cover his reddening face, “Oh, I am so embarrassed.”

“Don't be,” he replied, pulling one of Yuuri's hands from his face to clutch and rest against the table top.

They talked for awhile longer, Sousuke letting him know that as the eldest alpha to his father he was in the process of taking more responsibility in the family business. Yuuri could sympathise with that to a certain extent, explaining how he had had seen Mari taking more and more on and that soon she would surely be running everything single handedly.

“Yuuri, I am conscious that if I were to stay any longer it would be improper.” Sousuke smiled and squeezed at his hand. “If I am permitted I would be honoured to meet with you again. Perhaps a chaperoned walk by the beach?”

Looking around the room, Yuuri only noticed how quiet the room had become, how much time had surely past. Victor had remained, along with a few others gathered around the television. His eyes were still fixed on him, though now his eyes looked forlorn.

Looking back to Sousuke Yuuri squeezed his hand and forced a smile, despite his smile coming so easy all afternoon. “Yes, I would enjoy that.”

Sousuke smiled, “I would too.” With an uncertain laugh he looked from Yuuri's eyes down to his neck. “May I?” He asked politely to which Yuuri tilted his head to the side, allowing the alpha to lean close to his neck and scent him there.

Yuuri's heart raced though it was less to do with the intimacy with the handsome alpha, and more to do with the two bruises hidden just below his neck, weighing heavy and hot as if two fingers were pushing. What would Sousuke think if he were to spot the marks while he nuzzled against the neck of an omega he assumed to be chaste.

Yuuri gulped and locked eyes with Victor yet again. His sad eyes now burning with such intensity that he appeared as the stereotype of a fierce alpha. The stitches on his eyebrow covered a deep red gash. Who knows, maybe it would heal to be a nasty scar and he would grow to look more like his boss Feltsman.

Yuuri could feel his pulse quickening, and no doubt Sousuke noted the change in his scent to display building arousal. Pulling back the alpha sat up straight and cleared his throat, breaking him from the eye contact he held with Victor.

Sousuke had a blush high on his cheeks and he stood, brushing his hands on his thighs. “Thank's again Yuuri, I had a truly lovely afternoon in your company.”

Yuuko stood too, and after a brief goodbye, she escorted the man out. Yuuri remained seated and followed the alpha with his eyes as he slipped his shoes back on and headed outside. Only then did Yuuri dare look back towards Victor.

His eyes were still burning, his nose flared, jaw clenched. Yuuri stilled, his breath escaping as they looked across the distance of the communal room to one another.

Victor turned his head to the side, his eyes then following, and Yuuri watched as he spoke something to the alphas he was sat with. Then he was rising and moving towards the corridor where the bedrooms were. With a final glance back to him, Yuuri watched as the alpha disappeared.

Finally released from the spell Victor had put him under, he gasped for breath before making the decision to stand up and follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know if I want Victor to be a gentleman or a scoundrel anymore, thoughts?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great question from Midoriandmilk about why Yuuri is seen as 'chaste' despite having had sex with heat-partners in the past. I would like to try and answer that before you read this chapter.   
> For this story I drew on a lot of parallels between the omegaverse and the real world. One of the things I wanted to highlight and focus on was our societal beliefs that women should save themselves for marriage while men should 'sow their wild oats' and that it is wildly excepted that men do so.   
> In my version of omegaverse, I tried to think how similar structures would adapt and change in a world where some of the population experience heats and ruts. I thought that perhaps this society would be more willing to except that omegas only experience a sexuality during heats, and that experience is never truly there own and that a heat is more of an opportunity for an alpha to experience sex and so had become a socially accepted and expected part of this society, and that it would be a very much “try before you buy” experience for a courting alpha.   
> And because while in heat an omega would go into a heightened sense of arousal and a heat-haze, they may not be in their full-state of mind to experience the situation fully. Omegas bodies and heat would be seen as something for an alpha to recieve pleasure from, and not as something an omega could enjoy.  
> I may go into it in a little more detail in later chapters, but I think of these heats as being a very arse-up and heads-down experience for an omega.
> 
> Yuuri has also grown up in a relatively high position in society where his chastity outside of heat is more expected. There will be plenty of omegas engaging in pre-marital sex, and that is the way society is progressing, giving omegas more autonomy and ownership over their sexualities.

“Yuuri?” Clenching his eyes and fists tight, Yuuri halted in his step as he moved to follow Victor. Releasing a breath and relaxing his posture, Yuuri turned around to face his father who just called out to him.

“Yes?” Yuuri answered, reluctantly moving closer to stand with them. His father was stood with Yuuko, and she tucked her shoes as well the oyabuns away into a cubby in the genkan.

“I just passed Saito while he was on the way out, and Nishigori informed me how your first meeting went well?” At the mention of her name, Yuuko bowed and moved passed them both towards the kitchen to no doubt harass her husband.

“Uh, yes. He was nice.” Yuuri shrugged. Perhaps if he hadn't met a charming Russian alpha a couple of weeks ago, he might feel stronger for the handsome Japanese man.

“Just nice?” Toshiya teased with a raise of an eyebrow. With a raise of a hand he gestured for Yuuri to follow him as he moved through the communal area, and towards a room at the back which housed two large desks which his father and Minako used as an office. “Sit, sit,” Toshiya smiled and watched as Yuuri sat in a plush chair infront of the desk while he took a seat behind it. “I want apologise for introducing you to Tanaka. He is an associate I have only recently started working with, and I was unaware how vulgar his personality could be in fairer company.”

“It's okay, Mari took care of him.” Yuuri grinned and smiled wider when his father grinned back.

“Ah yes, you are lucky to have a strong alpha sister like Mari.” Toshiya hummed, and opened his laptop on the desk in order to power it up. “I hope you don't think of me as a poor judge of character though.” With sure fingers, Toshiya slid his glasses down his nose and typed his password into the device.

“No of course not, you also introduced me to Sousuke did you not?” His father grinned at hearing that, particularly with how he had referred to the alphas given name.

“Can you see things going well between you both?” Toshiya asked, moving his attention away from the laptop and back to his son.

Yuuri shrugged and chuckled, “I can't tell from just one afternoon tea assembly. Why do you ask? Already promised my dowry to the Saito's?”

Toshiya sighed and removed his glasses, “Of course not. Okaasan and I have always been under the impression that we will let you choose a mate, and decide when the time is right. I'm not going to force you to mate as some sire's might.” Placing the glasses on to the desk, Toshiya laced his fingers over the slight mound of his stomach and leaned back in his chair to assess Yuuri. “I'm asking because another alpha approached me today to ask for my blessing to court you.”

Gulping, Yuuri sat up straighter in his chair.

Toshiya scratched at the back of one hand, “I was reluctant at first. To have three men court you at the once seems like a lot to have to manage. But after lunch it is clear that one of these men is no longer suitable _or appropriate_.”

Yuuri dared hope. All day had been a roller-coaster of emotions. Stolen kisses with Victor, introductions to two alphas as potential mates, the internal warring about whether Victor would be one of those courting him. It was a lot. It was nearly too much. Yuuri wasn't sure if he could handle any more let downs from Victor if the alpha his father was talking about wasn't the Russian.

Toshiya continued, “It's one of the Russians,”

“Is it Victor?” Yuuri interrupted before clapping a hand over his mouth, shocked at having asked something so bold.

Toshiya chuckled, “Yes, Nikiforov. He's been escorting you to classes, and seems to have become quite taken with you” His father continued. “I wouldn't have let him accompany you these past few weeks if I didn't have confidence in him, and especially after proving himself worthy with his actions protecting you and Phichit at the restaurant yesterday he has assured me that he is to be a trusted man.”

Yuuri couldn't stop the smile that broke free, even still hiding behind his hands he was sure his father could read his expression.

“I take it your pleased at this news? It's why you've been dressed so formal recently?” Toshiya chucked, “Don't look at me like that. I was young and courting once myself. Okaasan did a similar thing by styling her hair in extravagant ways.”

“I know, I've seen the photos.” Yuuri chuckled, feeling beyond buoyant.

“What's going to happen though Yuuri? You'll learn Russian and eventually move to St Petersburg?”

Yuuri shrugged and nodded, “I will yeah.”

Toshiya hummed, “You seem sure of that.”

Yuuri blushed, attempting to scrub at his cheeks to hide the redness from his father.

“You would be lonely. No friends or family. No one to talk Japanese to. Different food, different culture,-” Yurri opened his mouth to disagree but Toshiya shook his head. “I just want you to be sure that you're making the right choice. That you're not rushing in to anything.”

“I won't,” Yuuri promised

“Then promise you will continue to court Saito as well,” Yuuri tried to disagree again and Toshiya spoke over his protests, “Court Saito, get to know both alphas, and then whoever you choose. Even if you choose neither of them... When you make your choice I will support you and give my blessing.”

Yuuri frowned as he mulled his fathers words over. With a small nod he agreed.

“Good,” As if the universe had waited until their conversation had finished, the silence was broken by his fathers phone ringing. “All good?” Toshiya asked, holding off on answering the phone until Yuuri answered positively.

With that he stood and left the room while his father took the call. Out in the communal room, it was as sparsely populated as it had been mere moments before.

Several things hit Yuuri then at once. Victor had finally approached his father with his interest in Yuuri. His father approved of the courtship, and was amenable for any possible outcome that courtship could lead to. And thirdly, Yuuri was reminded of the heated gaze Victor had given him as he had departed the communal room, was reminded of the fact that Yuuri was following the alpha when his father had arrived home.

Weighing his options, Yuuri considered seeking his mother and friends out to assist with the household tasks. Or. Or, he could return to his previous journey towards Victor's room. Return to the heat of his gaze, maybe share a kiss with the man. A man who was now an official prospective mate.

The thrill Yuuri felt at taking that option, pulled the omega in the direction of the guest bedrooms before he was conscious of having moved. Silently he moved through the room, conscious that no one was paying any particular attention to him, all having become familiar to his presence as he moved in and out of the room, serving them dinner or carrying laundry, or visiting his father's office. As much a fixture of the house as any piece of furniture.

With a shiver down his spine, he was also aware that his mother and friends must assume he was still meeting with his father. And his father would assume that he had returned to his duties with his mother. No one would know if he paid a visit to the Russian.

Yuuri made haste down the vacant corridor, socks sliding slightly against the wood as he came to a stop in front of the open door to the room Victor shared. At first glance it seemed Victor wasn't even in the room, but after a few steps forward, Yuuri jumped as the shoji slid shut behind him.

Spinning on his feet, his eyes locked with Victor's. His arm still outstretched at having shut the door, cocooning them alone together in the room. The silence between them seemed to stretch. Never before had Yuuri wished to speak out to the alpha, and to have the man reply to him in turn. Instead, all Yuuri could manage was to bring a slender hand up to his neck. For his fingers to lightly trace a scent gland there, and to pray that Victor would understand. That he could infer that Yuuri knew. That Yuuri now knew Victor had spoken with his father and received his permission.

Never would his permission ever permit for him to be here though. To be alone with this alpha. In a room with a closed door. Never would his father have agreed to Victor's offer of courtship if he knew that the alpha had stolen kisses from his son. That the omega had touched and been touched as their two bodies had brought one another pleasure.

Yet here they were, and Yuuri smiled. His chest heaving at his joy, at their joy. He was close to tears and felt as if every part of his being was reaching out for this silver-haired Russian alpha named Victor.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri exalted. Then the alpha was in his arms, pulling him nearly off his feet in a breathless embrace as they clung to one another. Yuuri laughed and allowed a few tears to escape and fall to the alphas chest.

With a soft rumble from deep within the alphas chest, Yuuri listened and gripped tighter to the man as he began to whisper sweet nothings in his mother-tongue. Yuuri let the words flow over him, and he listened and gripped tighter. It was very likely that he was causing the alpha a small amount of pain as he gripped and held tight to where only yesterday bandages covered his arm and chest. Yet the alpha didn't push away and neither did he.

Victor nuzzled closer into Yuuri's neck and growled. Forcing his eyes wide open Yuuri became all too aware of the scent that lingered there from Saito having scented him on his departure.

With grappling hands at the material of his hips, Victor demonstrated his strength by man-handling Yuuri down to the floor and pinning him beneath his broader body. His face never leaving Yuuri's neck, and not letting up from a constant growl as the alpha worked at removing the other alphas scent to leave behind only his own.

Yuuri happily exposed his neck to the man, grasping at his back as Victor licked and rubbed at him there. Yuuri mewled and writhed beneath him, and then he was laughing and attempting to wiggle away, caught up at having been touched where he was ticklish. Yuuri tossed his head back as pearls of laughter escaped, Victor amused, chased the smaller man with his nose and hands while keeping him trapped securely beneath him.

At a desperate attempt to escape the tickling Yuuri laughed and bucked up towards the alpha to no avail. Stilling, and catching his breath as his merciless attacker finally ceased his assault. Yuuri grinned pleased, and blinked his eyes open only to be hit full force with that heated gaze again.

“ _Victor?_ ” Yuuri asked, and then he was flipping over on to his front. Unsure of whether he had done so on his own volition or if Victor had moved him. It might have been both of them, and it was both of them now as they frantically rucked Yuuri's kimono up to his back to expose his bare ass which had only been covered by a juban beneath the kimono.

Victor kept his body pinned to Yuuri as he pushed the front of his suit trousers down at the front. Then the alpha splayed a hand between Yuuri's shoulder blades and pushed down hard while he leaned over the omega to rummage in his bag for a condom.

They shouldn't be doing this, but here they were. Yuuri gasped and raised his hips up in presentation despite the large hand keeping his chest pressed securely into the futon, his body half on the mat and half on the floor. His bare right knee digging into the rough texture of the tatami mat, while his other knee was placed on a futon which definitely didn't belong to the alpha who was lining up behind him. His large cock rubbing against Yuuri's hole.

“Wait, I haven't done this out of heat before,” Yuuri spoke into the sheets bunching up on the futon. Victor wouldn't be able to understand his words, so he reached backwards to clasp the alphas hand before he could make any rash actions and simply push inside.

He had been mated during heat, but he knew from searching on the internet that sex outside of heat often required preparation beforehand.

He should discourage this, he should. But he wanted it so badly. Wanted Victor to be the one to enter him while he wasn't in a heat-haze and barely conscious of who was mounting him. Yuuri knew of plenty omegas in his university course that spoke of pre-marital sex. He longed for that experience too.

He had remained chaste for so long though. Should he give that up for this alpha he had known for such a short amount of time. Yuuri mentally shook himself, he wouldn't be giving anything up, wouldn't be lessening his value as an omega or as an individual. Alphas engaged in this activity freely and boastfully. It was his own choice to make, and he wanted to make this choice for himself. Not to please the alpha behind him now, but to please himself. He wanted Victor.

His parents would be disappointed in him if they ever found out he hadn't kept this experience for a mate. But he wanted this experience for himself. This was his life, his body. So much of his life was dictated for him being the son of an oyabun, for being an omega, for being Yuuri.

Yuuri grasped at the alphas hand which was on his hip clenched tightly in his kimono. Yuuri laced their fingers together and directed his hand towards his ass. Clasped the alphas fingers and ran them up and down between his cheeks and through the slick there. Victor seemed to understand and squeezed at Yuuri's hand in understanding before letting go.

Leaning forward and over his body, Victor kissed at the side of Yuuri's lips and up his jaw while he shifted his hips to push his hard cock against his left but cheek instead. And as Yuuri had directed him, he ran two fingers up and down through the slick before pushing a finger inside.

“Shh,” Victor hushed at the whine Yuuri released. With the hand not working inside the omega, Victor gathered a sheet near Yuuri's mouth and encouraged the omega to bite down on it so as not to make another noise which could alert others of their activities.

Pleased at the makeshift gag, Victor used the hand to snake around Yuuri's hips and grasp at his cock. The finger in his hole becoming two as the alpha expertly worked him from the front and back with his two hands.

Yuuri could feel his toes curling at the sensation, his forearms braced against the futon, and fingers holding on for dear life. And then Victor was shuffling forward ever so slightly and trapping his cock between the side Yuuri's ass and the alphas own shirt covered abdomen. It was there the alpha thrust against while where he really wanted to thrust into was occupied by his long and thick fingers.

Yuuri's thighs were shaking, the pleasure beyond anything his own hands could bring and far more manageable and enjoyable that what he experienced from heat-partners. The condom packet sat beside them and Yuuri wondered when or if the alpha would pause to pull it on and push into him. The trusting against his hip was in time to the fingers which pushed and curled within him and Yuuri shook with anticipation and desire at imagining that cock inside him instead.

There were footsteps in the corridor outside, and they both stilled as they heard them approach. The ryokan was old and traditionally built and so the doors didn't lock. At any moment it would slide open and they would be caught, the individual would no doubt report them to his father, maybe he would never see Victor again.

The door was thin enough that they might be caught from simply hearing the slick sounds Victor was producing with his hands and Yuuri's slick and pre-come which was dripping on to sheets and the matted floor.

As the sound of foot steps approached Yuuri and Victor held their breath, the alpha's hands didn't halt although they did slow. Yuuri was sure his heart beating loud in his chest would be what gave them away. But the footsteps passed further down the corridor, and before Yuuri allowed himself a much needed breath he came around the slow thrusting of fingers and the teasing touch at his cock.

Victor, aware of the omegas release, stroked him through the pulsing and shivers before he leant back on his heels to take his own cock into his two slicked hands. Yuuri, spent, fell on to his side and watched as the alpha thrust up into the grip of his hands. The alphas gaze flickered over Yuuri's face, and traced down his body to where the kimono was still rucked up, leaving the expanse of the omegas smooth leg bare as it flowed down towards his sock-clad feet.

Yuuri watched as the alphas face screwed up in desire as he fucked into his hands fast and needy. He was sure the stitches in his eyebrow would come undone as they scrunched up as he pleasured himself. “ _Victor_.” Yuuri whispered, trailing his fingers through the bunched up material of his kimono, “ _Victor_ ,” he grasped at the and with a raised leg yuuri tried to use the undergarment to wipe at the residue of fluids between his leg and over his crotch.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor growled and Yuuri looked up in shock at the volume of the alphas growl. Surely someone must have heard that.

“ _Shh_ ,” Yuuri warned the alpha, his warning sending him over the edge as he came with a stilted thrust all over his hand and the sheet Yuuri was half draped over.

The gravity of the situation dawned on them both then. The room was stagnant with their scent. Undeniable omega scent in a room shared by alphas other than Victor. Victor seemed to sense the worry in the omegas brow, and Yuuri hoped that the alpha didn't think that it was due to regret about their encounter.

Taking charge Victor moved around the room with a sense of purpose. Opening the window to vent the air, straightening the sheets and futons, and when there was no salvaging a few dirty sheets, Victor balled them up so the evidence was on the inside.

Next Victor grabbed his roll on scent neutraliser, first drawing it in circles over their sullied sheets and then handing it to Yuuri with a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

While Yuuri rolled the neutraliser between in legs and against his throat he watched as Victor stepped free of his clothing, his back to Yuuri as he stepped into a clean Yukata. Adding his dirty shirt and trousers to the pile of laundry he also grabbed a few items of dirty clothing from his roommates and bunched it all together to dilute their scent with other alpha.

Yuuri straightened and tried to adjust his outfit as best he could, and then Victor was kneeling before him to assist. Victor ran his long fingers into the folds of the kimono to straighten them to the floor. His fingers were dry now but they surely still smelt of Yuuri's most intimate parts, and the omega blushed as he looked down as the alpha assisted him in straightening his clothes. Placing a kiss to the fabric covering Yuuri's stomach, he looked down at the alpha and brought a finger to the top of his head at the bald patch he noticed the other day.

Tilting his head up the alpha smiled up at him. In a smooth motion he moved to stand up while picking up the unused condom from the floor. With swift fingers Victor pulled at the collar of Yuuri's clothing to reveal the two hickeys he left there earlier in the day. It was there he slid the condom packet beneath the material to rest against Yuuri's chest.

The cold foil prickled his skin for a moment and then Victor was straightening his collar and stepping away as he lifted the pile of laundry into his arms. The two looked at one another for a beat and then smiled.

If either of them were caught now before they could clean themselves they would surely be found out and suffer the consequences. It was a risk that came when Yuuri decided to follow Victor to his room. With a tight nod to the alpha they made their way to the door. Taking a brief moment to listen out, Yuuri gathered his resolve and opened the door, the two lovers walking swiftly and silently down the corridor. Victor ducking in to the laundry room where he would put their clothing in to wash, and from there make his way to the onsen to clean.

Yuuri clenched his fists and prayed that no one was paying him any mind as he crossed the corner of the communal room and past the kitchen towards the staircase towards his families rooms. Only when he was in the family bathroom with the door locked behind him did he breath a sigh of relief and hope that Victor was safely under the shower spray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so many of you wanted Victor to be a gentleman in this story, and I want to say that I wholeheartedly agree with you! I do want Victor to be a gentleman, and I will write him as such as this story develops. I would also like to say that I REALLY want these two to engage in sexual acts pre-bonding, but I think Victor can be a gentleman AND screw Yuuri's brains out. Please and thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like a lot of alphas in the story speak English, and I would just like to note that they speak English as a second language because they are in the Mafia and not because they are an alpha?  
> (me: leaping for that logic)

Yuuri woke lazily to the sun streaming in his window the next morning. Stretching his feet into the warm bedding, and lifting his arms over his head in a stretch, he allowed himself a few moments to come to full wakefulness.

He slept well, and the reminder of Victor being a potential mate brought a soft smile to his face. There was also the memory of how the alphas fingers curled and stretched into his most intimate of places. When Yuuri closed his eyes he could imagine the touch there as well as the soft drag of the alphas calloused hand as it wrapped around his cock.

He longed to breath in the alphas scent, but he had hastily washed his soiled clothes the previous night. The damp kimono now hanging in the corner of the room to dry.

Biting his lip, Yuuri ran his hands over his t-shirt clad chest and considered whether he had enough time before he was expected downstairs. Considered whether he was horny enough to rub a quick one out. Would he survive the day with composure if he didn't touch himself now? At the thought of running into the silver-haired alpha for potential stolen kisses today, Yuuri felt his cock twitch slightly. That was more than enough incentive for the omega to reach a hand down in to his breifs with a sigh. It would take the edge off at least.

An act which Yuuri usually preferred to draw out, was instead rushed and hurried as he stroked himself beneath the bedding. The faster he could get some release, the less likely it would be for his aroused scent to cling to him, and a smaller chance he would have to shower the evidence away.

The thought of rubbing his spend in to his skin, and Victor coming close enough to smell it on his was what ultimately sent Yuuri careening over the edge as he tensed up and came in to his hand.

His next thought was that his bedroom door was unlocked, and that Phichit had no personal boundaries and could potentially burst through at any moment. So with his hand still in his briefs he leapt up to turn the lock in his clean hand. Only then considering the hygiene implications to his mid-masturbation fantasy. As a compromise, Yuuri discarded his underwear into his clothes hamper and used a few tissues to clean himself. It wasn't ideal, but it was just dirty enough to satisfy his fantasy. Most of his scent would be in his pheromones anyway, and that would subconsciously satisfy him and potentially Victor too.

Choosing an outfit to wear, Yuuri realised that he had worn each of his own outfits at least once this week. Perhaps today he would borrow one of his friends. Takeshi had lent him a ridiculously bright yellow kimono and he doubted he could ever sneak off to kiss Victor if he were wearing that one. Perhaps one of the pieces from Phichit then. He had lent him a pale blue kimono as well as an outfit he had brought from Thailand. It was a Chut Thai, beautiful white material which fell in a skirt to the floor, with a large strip of material falling over one shoulder, leaving the other bare.

The sun filling the room was already warm despite the early time of day, and Yuuri pulled the chut thai on, knowing he wouldn't feel the cold on a day like today. Straightening his bed clothes to sit down, he moved to sit down and pull on his socks. They looked a little out of place with the outfit but he would prefer to wear them while in the main part of the residence.

Checking the time on his phone, Yuuri's attention drew to the condom packet sat next to his phone on the bedside. Fingering the foil and bringing it to rest on his lap, Yuuri turned the small square packet over in his hands while he mulled over the interaction he had with Victor the day before.

When Yuuri felt ready to have penetrative sex with Victor, he was certain he could hand the packet to the alpha and he would understand. The heavy meaning they had assigned to the small object made it feel heavy in his hands. Maybe Victor hadn't thought too deeply about handing him the packet and tucking it to his chest. But without speaking, it seemed like that was his meaning. That Victor would wait, that it was Yuuri's choice to make.

It felt strange though, Yuuri had always imagined losing his virginity in a different way. He thought that he would share a heat with a courting partner, using the heat as an opportunity to form a bond. And that after he was bonded and mated, after the heat had passed, he would lose his virginity to his bondmate.

That's how things are done right? Bonding, and then sexual intercourse outside of a heat. At least that is how things are often done for omegas. Yuuri was aware that an alphas virginity was deemed as 'lost' during their first sexual experience. Something that could happen at any time. Sometimes alphas lost their virginity while acting as a heat partner. Strange that an alpha could lose their virginity during an omegas heat while an omegas virginity would still considered intact.

Yuuri wouldn't be opposed to bonding with Victor during a heat, and then waiting until his heat had passed to lose his virginity to the alpha. Now that Victor was officially a potential heat-partner, Yuuri wouldn't have to wait long for the possibility of bonding and then engaging in sex as a mated pair. That is of course if Victor wanted to bond straight away. He may want to wait for a few heats to pass before he decides on bonding. He may even decide he no longer is interested in him, just like Yamamoto had done.

There was so many 'what-ifs', and Victor officially courting him changed things. It changed his opinion on engaging in sexual encounters pre-bonding. Changed his opinion on Takeshi's advice on seducing an alpha.

Yuuri sat on his bed for a few moments longer, stewing over something which should be so natural, something so simple. Two bodies coming together in pleasure. Of course it was fundamentally about creating life together but Yuuri was on birth control and having children was a problem for much much later.

Why did it feel like he didn't have anything left to 'lose' though. He hadn't engaged in penetrative sex outside of a heat but he didn't feel like a virgin. At least didn't feel like a virgin now, as he had a couple of weeks ago.

Had his virginity been lost gradually with every kiss, touch, and embrace from Victor? Had the idea of his virginity slowly mattered less and less when he accepted the idea of engaging in sex? When he released in to his leggings as Victor rubbed his palm against him? When he shared that first kiss with Victor in the kitchen, and he had given as much as he took?

With a deep breath, Yuuri slotted the condom packet beneath the pillow on his bed. It was something he wouldn't be able to answer now. The best thinking came when ideas ticked over in the back of his head.

What he could do now however was go downstairs and potentially sit with Victor for breakfast. As a courting pair that would now be acceptable as long as someone chaperoned, and this early in the morning there would be plenty of individuals available to do so.

“Aren't you a handsome boy,” A voice called out as he came downstairs.

“Minako!” Yuuri smiled wildly, “I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, where have you been hiding?”

Minako smiled and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “Well we had all that trouble to sort out didn't we? I heard some trouble found it's way to you the other day. Are you okay now?”

Yuuri nodded and allowed Minako to hold him at arms length so she could get a proper look at him.

“The Saito's have helped us a lot, the goods were found in their district so we wouldn't have caught back up without their help.” Minako smirked at his blush at the name, “A little birdy also told me that the Saito boy is courting you now, huh?”

Yuuri smiled and nodded, “Yes, I met with him yesterday afternoon for the first time.”

Minako looked smug as she looked him up and down. “I see your all dressed up for him too.”

“Not just him, Yuuri has two alphas courting him on the go now.” Mari spoke as she ambled up to them to rest an elbow on Minako's shoulder. The two alphas now assessing him.

Squirming slightly under their gazes Yuuri shrugged. “Phichit lent me this, so...”

“Well you look beautiful Yuu-chan,” Minako smiled.

“Yeah, not the worst I've seen you in.” Mari shrugged teasingly.

“Well, if you will both excuse me I-” Yuuri paused, “actually. If either of you are free would you chaperone my breakfast?”

“Bold,” Minako chuckled just as Mari spoke up.

“With Nikiforov? He ain't here.”

“Oh,” Yuuri deflated in disappointment.

“What kind of alphas would we be though if we didn't accompany a pretty omega like you to breakfast though,” Minako smiled and scowled at Mari to not try her luck with a snarky response.

He was lucky it was a relatively quiet day for household tasks, it being the weekend. So he didn't get much slack from his mother or Phichit by avoiding the breakfast rush. Hiroko even joined their table part way through, and she spoke of how she was looking forward to it quietening down once the Russians left in a weeks time. As much as they had all enjoyed having the Bratva stay, they hadn't enjoyed the extra work. Hiroko was particularly was looking forward to a day off.

Minako had agreed and informed them that after breakfast she would be heading towards the bar she owned to check in on how business was. At the news Yuuri pushed his luck and asked if she would drop him and Phichit to the Ice Castle, assuring the alpha that the Nishigoris would be there today and would watch out for the two unmated omegas. Minako and Hiroko had teased, making it seem like it was such a big ask, but then relented.

That's where the two omegas found themselves now, after having changed in to workout clothes. Yuuri was kind of relieved Victor wasn't at the ryokan this morning. It had been so long since he had been skating or spent time with Phichit when neither of them were working or schooling.

Takeshi was pleased to see them both when they had arrived too. The triplets weren't at school and they were excited to see their uncles pay them a visit. Yuuko was apparently spending her off day out of town with a few other alphas, but Minako was assured at the omegas safety as a couple of betas were working in the rink office and would keep an eye out.

The triplets were pleased with the one on one attention they received on the ice, and were pleading to couple dance with their father and his friends as they had the perfect numbers for it. After about an hour of dancing and laughter, one of the beta workers called out to Takeshi. “Sir, there is an alpha here claiming he is courting Mr Katsuki, and requests to enter and speak with him. Shall I allow him in?”

It was slightly improper to not have another alpha chaperoning during a courting assembly, but the three omegas all grinned at one another and nodded their heads. “Yes, you can send him in, thank you.” Yuuri may not have an alpha chaperone, but he did have three children, and two omegas one of which was mated. If there was to be any trouble which was unlikely, the two betas were just in the office.

Phichit squealed and pushed Yuuri towards the boards. “Go and greet your lover boy.”

However, it was Sousuke who rounded the corner, a bunch of flowers in his arm. “Okaasan informed me that I could find you here.”

“Sousuke,” Yuuri grinned, albeit a little dimmer than if it was Victor greeting him.

“Yesterday when you told me you skated... I couldn't get the idea out of my mind. And when I called Okaasan to schedule a walk with you, she informed me that I could find you here. I must admit, I am not usually so keen when courting. I hope you don't think I am imposing to call on you so soon.”

“Not at all,” Yuuri smiled.

“These are for you,” Sousuke held the flowers out, only to draw them close again. “I'll put them on the bench.”

“Do you skate Sousuke?” Yuuri asked hopefully.

“I'm afraid not.” He chuckled.

“We could teach you if you would like?” Yuuri offered, turning to look at his friends and gesture them over. “I don't think you have met my friends. Nishigori Takeshi, and Phichit Chulanont.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you both. Nishigori... Are you related to a Nishigori Yuuko by any chance?”

“My mate yes,” Takeshi nodded, and gestured to the triplets screaming at one another out on the ice, “and our children, Axel, Lutz, and Loop.”

“Would you be opposed if I watched you skate from here,” Sousuke smiled and pointed to the solid ground on his side of the boards. “As long as I'm not interrupting?”

“Go ahead,” Phichit grinned, elbowing Yuuri to nod in affirmation.

It was pleasing having the alpha in attendance, every now and then he would clap and cheer as he watched the omegas and children. He was more than happy to collect water bottles from the benches for them, and press rewind on their music selection.

It wasn't long before the beta came back out to them and called out again. “Mr Nishigori, Mr Katsuki,” With a side eyed glance to the alpha in attendance, she gestured with her hand for the omegas to approach.

“Sirs, a second alpha claiming to court Mr Katsuki has just arrived also...”

“He can come in,” Takeshi answered before she could finish her sentence.

Without waiting for her to depart, Yuuri skated over towards Sousuke. “Um, I am not sure if Tosan informed you, but I am courting another alpha as well as you and-”

“Don't worry about it Yuuri. Otosan did inform me yes. I appreciate your concern but I am simply enjoying getting to know you at this stage, surely the other alpha is doing so also.” Sousuke smiled and Yuuri blushed.

He felt a little guilty, getting to know Victor a little more than his other courting partner. It was standard for multiple courting partners to meet one another though, and as long as Yuuri didn't let on to being more familiar with the Russian alpha then he had nothing to worry about. He had also been considering his sexual identity all day, and he had come to peace within himself that if he were to chose Sousuke in the end, he shouldn't feel guilty at losing his chastity with another alpha. That should be for him to disclose only if he wished.

“Yuuri!” The alpha in question bellowed as he entered the rink side. A large flat box tucked under his arm, gripped tight with his leather gloved covered hands. Placing the box beside the flowers he had received from Sousuke, the Russian approached them at the boards.

Slipping his gloves off the alpha picked a hand resting on the barrier and brought it to his lips to kiss at the knuckles. “Hello Yuuri,” he breathed huskily. Placing his hand back before he could cause a scandal.

“Vicktor Nikiforov,” He smiled at the other alpha, shaking his hand and asking the other a question in English.

Yuuri watched in mild horror and fascination at Sousuke replied back in English and introduced himself. After nearly a minute of back and forth conversation, Victor turned back to him with a smile. “Skating?” He asked in Russian, one of the few words Phichit and he had taught the man.

Yuuri nodded with a dopey grin, thinking back to the last time they had skated with one another. The day Victor had found him in the kitchen and kissed him breathless.

“Well, if he's skating, I'm sure I can give it a go too,” Sousuke forced a grin.

“Are you sure Sousuke? No one will mind if you don't join us.” Yuuri tried to discourage, worried for the man's pride if what he said is true; he doesn't skate.

“No, no. I'll give it a try. It is something you find enjoyment in after all. Let's see what all the fuss is about.” Sousuke nodded, to assure himself or Yuuri, he wasn't sure. With more English spoken between the alphas, Yuuri skated back to centre ice while he waited for the alphas to lace their skates.

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Yuuri whispered to Phichit. The two omegas watched, one with trepidation and the other with copious amounts of amusement.

First out on the ice was Victor, his sure legs striding towards them, easily dodging the triplets and Takeshi.

Yuuri was caught up in smiling at the alpha as he approached that he didn't notice the Japanese alpha attempting to follow Victor's lead. Instead he grasped hold of the boards, his body bent nearly in half as he tried to keep his balance.

Victor caught Yuuri's glance to the man, and turned around to skate to assist the first time skater. The Russian offered his arm, and Yuuri watched as he helped support Sousuke for a few meters around the outskirts. Yuuri could feel his heart swelling as he watched them together, Victor wilfully assisting the other man who for all intents and purposes was his rival in the matter of Yuuri's heart.

Yuuri allowed his blush and smile to deepen as he watched them for a moment before taking pity and moving to Sousuke's other side, offering the man his arm.

“This is harder than it looks,” He huffed with a laugh, grateful for the support on either side as they looped the rink.

“No one said it was easy,” Yuuri teased grasping at his hand and casting an amused look over his head towards Victor who returned the smile.

“Okay, I think I know when to call it quits,” Sousuke laughed and turned to speak in English to the Russian alpha on his other side, “Let's make this my last lap.” He clenched Yuuri's hand in his own.

Helping Sousuke back on to solid ground, Phichit and the triplets offered him their arms, the five of them leading him to the bench where Takeshi was drinking from his bottle. “You guys are in for a treat! Victor and Yuuri are really good at dancing.” Phichit declared to them all, “Takeshi put the last played song on.”

Yuuri gulped and looked between Victor at his side and Sousuke on the bench who was wiping his brow and nodding at Yuuri.

Back out at centre ice, the music began and Yuuri moved in to Victors arms as he led them through the steps they had practised when they were last on the ice. This time he didn't have to think as he trusted Victor in guiding him in the dance. The music felt like it was coming from inside of him, and he felt everything fall away around him.

Maybe ice skating together that time was what made Yuuri lose his virginity. At the thought, a pearl of laugher left his lips. Victor moving him into a jump and grasping at his hips as he lifted him high above the ice. It was a funny thought, but maybe that was what happened. Their bodies came together and they danced, and they fell in love, and they experienced euphoria. Maybe Yuuri really did lose his virginity, and it was more romantic than he could ever have dreamt.

The music ended, and they stilled in their movements. Not touching, but close enough as they stood next to one another catching their breaths. “G _orgeous_ ,” Victor whispered to him. Another Japanese word he picked up fast.

“Beautiful Yuuri,” Sousuke shouted from the bench as he clapped his hands.

Beautiful, _Gorgeous_. Sousuke, _Victor_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did tag that Yuuri likes to come in his pants didn't I? When has this boy NOT done that in this story so far? 
> 
> Its tagged though... so it's justified okay


	12. Chapter 12

The two alphas escorted Yuuri and Phichit back to the Katsuki residence after Yuuri called Hiroko to explain that the two courting alphas would be doing so.

Once back at the house, Yuuri thanked Sousuke again for his flowers, and proudly put them in a vase on display near the entryway for everyone to enjoy them. Sousuke seemed pleased at the action, but didn't stay long before he was called away with business. He scented Yuuri before he left, causing the omega a small thrill. Admittedly, the trill was less because of his actions, and more due to the memory of what Victor had done to him the last time Sousuke scented him.

Sousuke politely big goodbye to Victor too, as well as poking his head in the kitchen to say farewell to Phichit and Hiroko.

Yuuri tried to excuse himself to change out of his dirty workout clothes before dinner, perhaps he could wear the chut thai he had worn that morning. After all, Victor never did get the chance to see him wear it. Before he could escape upstairs, Victor grasped at his hand, and laid the large flat box out on to the nearest table.

Yuuri had been curious about the box ever since he saw the alpha carry it in to the rink, and all through their journey back, he couldn't help but glance at the package and wonder what was inside.

“Yuuri. You, please.” Victor gestured to the box sweetly as he tucked his hair behind an ear in what Yuuri was beginning to learn was a nervous gesture.

Lifting the card lid back carefully revealed layers of delicate tissue paper which Yuuri folded back one by one. Folded neatly was a beautiful ivory material peppered with delicate blue flowers. Yuuri looked up to Victor with wide eyes, as if to check that this was infact a gift for the omega.

Victor smiled, his eyes crinkling around the sides and Yuuri was left breathless as he noted the alphas eyes matching the colour of the flowers on the fabric. Turning his attention back to the box, Yuuri ran his hands over the fabric which was an incredibly fine silk which glided seamlessly under his fingers.

“ _Victor_ ,” Yuuri gasped, clasping at the material and standing while pulling it from the box. Watching in awe as the fabric unfolded to reveal a beautiful yukata dress. “Thank you.”he whispered as he clutched the outfit to his chest. Overwhelmed at the kindness from the alpha at his gift. It clearly was a bespoke piece, and Yuuri was touched at the gesture.

The following days were even more overwhelming as his two alphas began courting him in full. Both Sousuke and Victor took turns, as well as simultaneously taking him for walks or to restaurants. They were always chaperoned of course, the majority of the time by Yuuko and several other mated alphas that were trusted by the family.

Sousuke took him to the beach as he had promised on their first meeting. He broke decorum by carrying Yuuri piggyback into the cresting waves. The omega laughing and shrieking as he held on tight to the alpha as he teased at throwing him in to the sea. Mari was chaperoning on that occasion, and had only rolled her eyes at their antics.

Victor took him for a walk to some traditional gardens on the outskirts of town and had also broke decorum, though in a manner much more scandalous. Victor had pulled Yuuri behind a large outcropping of foliage to steal a kiss. He had held Yuuri close, and with a hand on his jaw had tilted his head up and had stolen his breath. When Yuuko caught up to them she had found them both pink cheeked and looking away from one another surreptitiously.

Both alphas were big on gift giving as well, jewellery, books, artwork, sweet foods. The gift Yuuri was growing to treasure the most however, was a Japanese to Russian language book. It was thick and ugly looking, but Yuuri carried it with him from room to room in the residence, as well as packing it with his university course books, taking to read it under his desk during his lectures.

Victor had got a similar book for himself, a Russian to Japanese language book. The pair sitting side by side in the communal room with their books open became a common sight. Often times they would swap and annotate the books margins, laughing and giggling as they tried to read each other sentences in each others languages. The sentence structure and pronunciation was awful, but they could each feel their hearts swell with every failed attempt, and every opportunity to correct and try again.

Yuuri was very fond of the sentence at the front of the book which read; _'Victor love Yuuri, Sun, Stars, we can be. Heart, Soul. You, Me.'_ Victor had written it there before he had gifted the book, and as much as they enjoyed correcting each other and working to understand the meaning to what they tried to write and say, Yuuri was reluctant to ask Victor what he was trying to write. What was inscribed in the cover was perfect to him.

Yuuri had to cancel one of his outings with Sousuke when his mother fell ill one morning. Instead needing to stay and cover her work for the day. Sousuke was very understanding and agreed to reschedule. Yuuri was a little disappointed, but by courting both alphas at the same time, it was becoming more clear that his heart truly did belong to the Russian, and it was with great sadness that Victor would be leaving soon. Perhaps he would agree to stay for an extra week in order to see Yuuri through his heat, but then they would likely be separated to continue their courtship from afar. The talk he had with his father reminded him that even if they were only separated for a short while, if they were to bond, he would move to St Petersburg and leave all of this behind. He wanted to bond with Victor in the not too distant future, but that meant leaving the only life he knew in the not to distant future.

“Need any help?” Mari asked as she walked in to the kitchen rolling up her sleves.

“How's Kaasan?” Yuuri asked, keeping his attention on the many gyoza he was hand filling on the counter.

“She's better now she has had something to eat. Say's your cooking is getting better.” She smiled as she moved to wash her hands.

“Good,” Yuuri smiled, speaking up over the sound of the running water, “and yes, I could do with some help please.”

“Well then it's good I brought another pair of hands to help too.” Mari chuckled, and Yuuri turned, only then noticing the alpha that followed her in to the kitchen.

“Victor!” Yuuri beamed, watching with amusement as the two alphas slipped aprons on over their suit shirts.

“I like cooking?” Victor grinned, moving to stand beside him. His Japanese was getting better and whenever Mari was chaperoning them she was able to assist with translating as the two alphas shared English as a language.

Phichit was at university for the day and with Takeshi also off ill, having the two alphas assist was a great help. The three worked side by side as they prepared the evening meal. For once, he was in charge, and he enjoyed the opportunity to tell Victor and his sister what to do.

When alphas started to return to the residence in the afternoon at the change of shift, Victor was more than happy to go out in to the communal room in his filly apron to serve tea. Yuuri watched from the doorway with glee as the alphas colleagues teased him with jostling elbows and ruffling his hair. How empty the place would feel when it was just the Yakuza members left.

Yuuri watched the alpha move, weaving in and out of the tables as he served the tea. It was clear from watching his interactions with the Bratva and Yakuza alike that he was a very well liked individual. He seemed to command respect while maintaining a level of ease and comfort with his companions. Yuuri felt that at every opportunity to learn more about the man, the harder he could feel himself falling in love.

Over the past few days of their developing courtship, the static tension between them seemed to grow. Yuuri felt like he was pulled too thin and that he would snap at any moment. The tension didn't snap though, only grew wider and deeper as the need to touch and be touched grew. They had only managed to exchange a few kisses here and there under the cover of darkness or tucked away in secluded corners. Yuuri felt like this couldn't go on for much longer, not when he now knew what it felt like to have the alpha. It was torture. Blindingly titillating torture.

A plan to have Victor alone had been forming in his mind. Tonight might be the best opportunity, and so with conviction Yuuri set his plan to action. While Mari and Victor were busy at the kitchen sink, Yuuri grabbed Victor's 'Russian to Japanese' book. Like Yuuri, Victor also took up the habit of carrying it around with him. Giving an excuse to go to the toilet, he ducked out of the kitchen. The book tight in his grasp.

Locking himself behind one of the toilet doors, he sat on the toilet seat and opened the book in his lap. It was a little tricky to find the right words as this version of the book was organised by the Russian alphabet. But with a bit of patience he found what he was looking for.

On the inside of the cover of the book, he carefully transcribed his note in Russian:  
 _Tonight 02:00,  
_ _Last room is empty,  
_ _meet me._

It wasn't as romantic as Victor's inscription in his own book, but it would have to do.

Back in the kitchen, he tried to catch Victor's eye without drawing Mari's. It was surprisingly easy enough, as the two quite literally couldn't keep their eyes off one another these days. Yuuri hoped Victor would forgive him for removing his bookmark, and oh so slowly with the alphas eyes trained on him, he carefully slid the mark just beneath the cover, and returned it to where he had taken the book from.

The next few hours dragged on and on. Yuuri was grateful for the extra work, and also tried to pass the time after the evening meal by keeping his mother company in his parents bed. She felt so much better and assured him that she would be back to work in the morning. He laid beside her for awhile, asking for stories of courting his father, and if she knew when she had fallen in love with him. Hiroko was more than happy to oblige him, her son was an open book.

When Toshiya came in to the room to go to bed, he smiled at them both cuddled up together. “Night Kaasan, I hope you sleep better tonight.” he said as he kissed her on the cheek. Getting up to receive a brief hug around the shoulders by his father. “Night Tosan.”

What Yuuri really wanted was to take a bath in the onsen, but without Phichit or Takeshi to accompany him there, he was uncertain whether it would be appropriate for him to go by himself. Even if it would be alright, Yuuri felt like his nerves were already fraying at the thought of what he was considering for tonight.

Choosing a long hot shower instead, Yuuri ran through a mental checklist. Damning himself for choosing a time to meet so late. But it was for a reason. Yuuri was familiar with the rhythms of the house, at two in the morning the majority of guests were already asleep, and anyone working a night shift would have already left. Growing up in the house, there was a 24-hour cycle that him and Mari knew off by heart. What time of day was perfect to sneak out in to the gardens, when was the quietest time in the onsen, when was the best time to sneak a midnight snack. And now Yuuri was using his knowledge to sneak down to an awaiting alpha.

Well he hoped he would be waiting for him. Yuuri cursed himself at the thought, as if he didn't have enough things to worry about tonight. Well there was no point in overthinking it now, either Victor would be there or he wouldn't.

After he had washed and dried, Yuuri indulged and moisturised is arms, and then his legs. While he was at it he moisturised his entire body, trying to drag out each torturous minute of waiting. To think, any other night and he would already be sound asleep by now.

Yuuri slipped on the yukata dress Victor had gifted him, feeling the silk slide erotically against his smooth skin. Yuuri sat on his bed and had nothing more to do but watch the clock on his desk tick down minute by minute. Opening his phone he checked the time as if that wasn't what he had just been doing. With a thumb over Phichit's name, he tapped out a quick message.

_Are you awake?_

After a couple of minutes without a response Yuuri sent a second message.

_Ignore that, don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow._

Yuuri spent another few minutes staring at that message and then fretted.

_Just in case you do wake up and you see these messages and you respond and then I don't respond don't worry about it. No need to freak and text Kaasan or Mari or anything._

As soon as Yuuri hit send he reread the message again, and tried to picture it from his friends perspective.

_Nothing bad or anything. I am just planning to go and see Victor._

Now Yuuri was stressing himself out. Maybe he wasn't as okay with his plan as he had originally thought. Perhaps he should have planned this rendezvous for a night the other omega was staying over. Just in case. Just in case what? Lord, now Yuuri was freaking himself out.

Just as he was considering texting again, his phone rang. “Hi, Yuuri, you okay?” Phichit mumbled sleepily.

“Sorry, did my messages wake you up? Sorry Phich.”

“No, it's okay, hang on.” Phichit mumbled and then Yuuri could hear a rustle as Phichit likely sat up in bed. “Are you okay? Tell me what's up. You're going to visit Victor?”

“Yes, no. I don't know any more. I was going to.” Yuuri fretted, biting at his thumb nail as his other hand held the phone to his ear.

“You were going to? Why do you think you're not going to go now?” Phichit asked concerned.

“I don't know, I think I just psyched myself out.”

“You don't have to go if you don't want to go. I'm like one hundred percent sure Victor won't mind if you don't show. Well, he might mind a little but not enough to stress over it.”

Yuuri drew a shaky breath, “I think I do want to go though.”

“I can psyche you in to it, or out of it right now. What do you want me to do?” Phichit offered diplomatically.

“I think I want you to psyche me up.” Yuuri said without hesitation.

“Alright, let's start from the beginning, tell me why you want to go see him?” Phichit asked and listened along as his friend spoke of his internal struggle. He offered him different perspectives, and his opinion for what he would do if he was in the same position. But most importantly he listened to his friends worries as he spoke them through the phone.

It was nearing two in the morning when Yuuri had his confidence built back up. “I think I'm ready.”

“I think you are,” Phichit agreed to his friend.

“Okay, I'm gonna go. I'll tell you how it went tomorrow.” Yuuri promised.

Phichit giggled, “You can keep all the sordid details to yourself, but yes. I look forward to it. I hope it's how you imagine it to be.”

“Me too,” Yuuri hoped, clutching tightly at the phone. “I love you Phichit. You're amazing. Thank you.”

“Shut up! You better get going.”

“Yeah.” Yuuri smiled, not letting go.

“Yeah.” Phichit agreed. “I'm gonna hang up now.” He didn't, and the pair giggled back and forth until Yuuri said that he really was going to go.

Putting his phone to charge, Yuuri had one more glance at the time, he was ready. He was halfway to the door to leave when he turned back to the bed and reached under the pillow to grasp at the condom Victor had left in his care.

Holding the packet in his palm sent electricity through his hand and up his arm. Setting a fire deep inside, his desire and resolve driving him forward on this path.

The house was predictably quiet, and Yuuri was so sure in each step forward, that even if someone would spot him now, he wouldn't turn back.

The farthest room on the guest corridor was recently empty as more Bratva returned home. In a few short days, the majority of these rooms would stand empty again. As of right now though, the sound of soft snoring could be heard as he passed each door.

The last room was empty, as anticipated. All that was in the room were two futons lying next to one another, clean sheets laying over them both. Yuuri having had the foresight to prepare the room that afternoon. Now though it was lit softly by the moon outside, and he felt reluctant to disrupt the glow by turning the main light on.

Shaking his arms loose to rid himself of his last nerves, he walked to the other side of the futons to kneel and wait.

A serenity at the situation dawned on him as he sat waiting. From this end of the corridor he couldn't hear a thing, not even his own breath which fell softly and evenly. He was uncertain how long he sat waiting, looking at the light pouring in from the open doorway. If it wasn't so vivid he might believe he were dreaming. But no.

Victor moved to block the light of the hallway, his tall and broad body silhouetted as he looked in to the darkness of the room.

With steady legs, Yuuri stood up, watching as Victor stepped forward just enough so as to slide the shoji door closed behind him. Yuuri counted his breaths and after five steady rise and falls, he pulled at the band at his waist, allowing the silk material to slide from his shoulders like water and pool at the floor, leaving him bare for the alpha to gaze upon. Aware that the moonlight was catching at his fine hair which ran over his arms and legs.

The room was cool and airy as it had been unoccupied and the heating in the house had been off for several hours, and Yuuri could feel his flesh pickling from the draft and the man's eyes upon him.

The alpha moved forward slowly to meet him halfway on the futons. The soft springy texture underfoot making him feel off balance if it weren't for the strong arms wrapping around him in an embrace.

With sure fingers, Yuuri brought his still clenched fist up to meet Victors chest. There he slowly revealed the foil packet, now warmed by his hold. Victor was in nothing but sleep boxers and a vest, and on the vest was a shallow pocket over his heart where the omega returned the condom.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked, the way he said the name asked a million questions.

“Victor.” The omega replied, answering just one.

Yuuri was unashamed, and pressed tightly against the taller man's chest, leaning up to press their lips together, and relished in his touch as he traced his long fingers down his bare back.

Slowly, he led them down to the futon, pulling Victor above him while kissing softly against his jaw. There, they lay their two bodies together and danced as they had on the ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um chile anyway so


	13. Chapter 13

Yuuri was nestled between Victor and Yuuko as the sat looking at the laptop screen displaying flight times.

Victor was frowning at his phone calender and then pointing to the computer screen speaking in English to Yuuko.

“He thinks that if he gets that flight back on Tuesday morning, he could get here before your heat fully starts.” Yuuko translated.

“But what if my heat starts earlier? Can he not get the flight back on Monday?” Yuuri asked, looking at the Russian's frown as he typed on the laptop on a different flight checker.

Yuuko sighed, “You know he can't Yuuri. He says Feltsman wants him for a job on Sunday night. It would take him a day to travel all that way.”

“Well, maybe he could ask his boss if someone else could take over?” Yuuri asked hopefully, nodding his head towards the Russian for her to ask that on his behalf.

Yuuri watched as Victor sighed and shook his head at the suggestion, raising his hands in the air, wrists touching.

“He says his his hands are tied.” Yuuko supplied, rubbing at the omegas back.

“ _Sorry_ ,” Victor said through a frown. “You and Saito...” Victor tried before finishing the sentence in English to Yuuko.

“He says that if he's not back in time, Saito-san could be your heat-partner-”

“I know what he's saying!” Yuuri snapped to his friend. With a shaky breath he deflated. “Sorry Yuuko, I know you're only trying to help.”

Victor looked pained at the outburst too, and placed his hand over Yuuris atop the table. “Can you tell Victor that I would rather spend my heat alone than with anyone but him.”

“Yuuri! That would be dangerous for you, be realistic.” Yuuko protested.

“Please Yuuko. Tell him.” Yuuri pleaded, and listened as she reluctantly repeated his words to the Russian.

“No Yuuri. Please.” Victor grasped harder at his hand and shook it slightly.

“I've made my mind up.” Yuuri declared firmly. Pulling his hand out of the alphas hold and standing to leave. To go some place where he could regain his control. Where no one would see the glassy sheen to his eyes and pity him.

Victor would be leaving for Russia the day after tomorrow, and would be gone for a few days. He had permission from his boss for the following week off, so he could return to Japan and see Yuuri through his heat.

Victor had requested leave for the weekend so he could remain in Japan, but his request was denied. Orders were orders, and as they were unmated, Victor had very little grounds to plead his case to Yakov. The Bratva boss wasn't a cruel man, just practical, and he relied on Victor and Popovich as his seconds in command.

Yuuri was planning to meet with Sousuke tomorrow for lunch, and so he would wait to break the news to the alpha then. He would tell him that he would be choosing Victor as a heat partner, and that it would be best if they drew their courtship to a close, that he was sorry they weren't a match.

For now, he would try to shake his disconnectedness away. There was no use in dwelling on the facts that Victor would be away for four days. Instead he should focus on the positives. Victor was here now. He would be here for his heat, even if he would arrived part way through. He loved Victor and Victor loved him. They had made love for the first time a few nights ago, and it was more perfect than Yuuri had ever dreamed. Victor made him feel like a man. A sexy, intelligent, confident man. That simple feeling hadn't lessened in the days since.

Another positive was that they would be having a celebration at the house tonight, for a job well done between the two organisations. He could sit next to Victor at dinner, share a drink with him. As long as they both acted appropriately in front of everyone.

Yuuri couldn't help but daydream about a possible future where they were bonded and could freely kiss and embrace one another. No longer a prisoner to societies rules for an unmated omega. In his dream, they would dance the night away without a chaperone ensuring their hips stayed a respectable distance apart. In his dream, they would drink and laugh in each other's company and feel unashamed at the alcohol lowering their inhibitions. Yuuri dreamed of a future where at the end of the night, his mate would escort him away from the celebrations to their shared bed, where they could continue to celebrate one another without the fear of being caught.

Even knowing he would have to act appropriately, Yuuri could admit he was looking forward to the evening. The majority of the food preparation had been done that morning, and most of the work left was to store away some of the communal tables to make some more room. A task best left for the alphas to complete.

Before Yuuri could make an escape to his room he spotted Mari and a couple other alphas moving to put their shoes on, “Are you going out to get the drinks for later?”

“Yeah, you want to come along?” Mari asked. She had offered earlier in the day, but Yuuri had declined, wanting to spend as much time with Victor as he could. But looking over to him booking his flights, Yuuri nodded and picked out his own shoes.

It would be good to get out and go somewhere without Victor for a while. The situation wasn't his fault, and Yuuri didn't want to take it out on him. His pre-heat hormones were already causing him to act against his better judgment. Some fresh air would help with that. He should prepare himself for the weekend apart. Not even wanting to think about the indefinite amount of time they would spend apart after his heat had passed and Victor returned to Russia for who knows how long. Until his next heat?

The decision to join Mari was a good one, a well needed distraction. In the car, the other alphas joked with him as if he was their younger sibling and not just Mari's younger brother. At the alcohol dispensary the alphas accompanied him around the store as he sampled a few drinks, asking for their opinions and recommendations. Mari rolled her eyes at the pack of alphas trailing the omega, and told them to get back to work by carrying their order out to the two cars they brought with them.

On the drive back to the residence, Yuuri felt a little guilty at how he was spending his time. He shouldn't be upset with Victor with something the alpha couldn't control, leaving him for half a day to run an errand when their time together was already so short. The sun was setting and it felt like yet another day was lost to them.

He should be at the residence with him right now, sneaking off for clandestine kisses while everyone else was busy setting up for the party. He should be cornering the alpha in the storage room, should be sharing a tender kiss to arouse warm feelings.

When they got back, Mari ushered him inside to change while they unloaded the cars. Several people had already arrived, a few alphas having invited their mate and children. Minako stood by the door in a stunning fitted suit, greeting the Yakuza members and their families as they arrived. “Yuuri, my beautiful boy! What are you doing out here? You should be dressed and enjoying the party.”

“Yes, yes, I'm on my way.” Yuuri smiled, blushing as she embraces him and planted a kiss to his rosy cheek. Sending him inside with a pat to the back as she greeted the next guests.

The communal room was completely transformed. All of the central tables had been removed, and a few people stood in the empty space with glasses of wine. It was a good thing they returned with more drinks when they did, as the drinks table looked sparse already. The few tables left around the room were filled with food for people to easily eat as they intermingled.

Yuuri smiled and waved at a few people which recognised him, but he politely made his excuses to change in to something a little more appropriate than his plain coloured kimono. It was smart enough for the day, but he was looking forward to wear the outfit Victor had purchased for him.

Yuuri blushed as he remembered the last time he had worn it, in the middle of the night and for Victor's eyes only. He had only worn it for such a short amount of time as well. Tonight would be the perfect opportunity to wear it with pride. With great care, he slipped the fabric on, turning to the mirror in his room to readjust the folds for it to fall just right.

The noise of the party was getting louder downstairs, and Yuuri was exuberant to join them. With one last glance, he deemed himself appropriate and headed down. Hopefully he would find Victor where he could apologise for leaving so abruptly. Show his his yukata dress in better light.

It was a little overwhelming downstairs. The majority of the guests speaking in English as the Japanese families conversed with their Russian guests. They had been guests to their town for nearly a month, and many of the foreign alphas had made friends with the local shop and restaurant owners. Many of which were a part of the Yakuza, if not directly then by marriage. Tonight those individuals attended the house as guests, the various beta and a few omegas hanging off the arm of their alphas.

Yuuri could spot the triplets near the back of the room, loading up from the table of savoury snacks their dam Takeshi had helped prepare that morning.

“Looking me?” A deep voice spoke from behind him. Before he could turn and face the man, he knew it would be Victor. His barely put together Japanese in his thick accent being a dead give away. Lord, Yuuri would be able to identify the man with only a sigh by now, familiar with the sound of his breath when he was holding the omega close.

“Hey,” Yuuri smiled bashfully. “Sorry about shouting earlier.” he apologised and then attempted to say as much in his barely-there Russian.

Victor smiled, and cupped one shoulder while offering a drink towards the omega with the other hand. “Yuuri look gorgeous,” The alpha complimented with his favourite descriptor, _gorgeous_. Yuuri smiled at the compliment, and felt himself become hot under the collar as the alphas eyes raked up and down his body, an appreciative grin gracing his face at recognising the outfit.

The party progressed well in to the night. Yuuri and Victor both reluctant to leave each others side. Every now and then he would catch his mothers smile as she watched the two of them dreamily, her drink clutched to her chest. Other times he would catch sight of grins and suggestive eyebrow raises aimed towards Victor.

At some point the music got louder and people started dancing together. There were three distinct styles of dancing; children grabbing hold of each others hands and swinging them around in circles as fast as they could. Small bodies flying off in every which way. The second style of dancing was the majority, unmated alphas with a drink in one hand while the other hand pumped in the air to the music. Drunkenly bumping into one another and slinging their arms around one another. The third style of dancing was from the sweethearts. Pairs of dancers holding one another's waist and shoulders.

Victor and Yuuri fit into the last group of dancers. Swaying together to the music and gazing in to each others eyes. How was it they had only known one another for such a short amount of time. Every now and then Victor would spot Minako at the side of the room. The elder alpha abstaining from any type of dancing for now. Happy to watch their guests and remind Victor with a single glance to watch himself.

At the change in song to a softer tune, the children calmed enough to take a breather and pillage the food tables. The alphas too stepped back to top their drinks up. Yuuri allowed himself a moment of liberty, stepping closer and resting his head on Victors shoulder. Facing away from his scent gland of course. He didn't want to push his luck too far.

In the new position, Yuuri looked at the crowd. Various couples he knew well. Yuuko and Takeshi, his mother and father, Saito and his mate Yu. There were several familiar alphas who worked for his father and Minako, dancing with betas and omegas he had only been introduced to that night. The alpha couple staying in Victor's room were also dancing together. It was perfect, and he didn't want it to end, clinging a little tighter to this man.

After seeing Sousuke in the morning, he would spend the rest of the day with Victor. Maybe they could find sometime to go skating one last time. Maybe Yuuri could risk visiting the alpha tomorrow night. With a sigh the music came to an end, and a more upbeat song started.

“Drink?” Victor suggested, leading them over to the drinks table, but instead of the alcohol, poured them both a glass of water. After he drained the glass he nodded towards the front door.

Yuuri shook his head. “Too many people outside too.” In an attempt he tried to repeat a few of the words in Russian.

Victor smiled, but still tugged at his hand. Yuuri teasingly held his ground and laughed as Victor playfully rolled his eyes. Turning to look out the front door and pointing. “Mari-neesan?” Yuuri peered around him, spotting his sister at the bottom of the steps and smoking as she talked with a few others. “Yes?” Victor pushed, making a peace sign with his fingers and flicking them from his own eyes to Yuuri. Implying that his sister would keep an eye on them.

It was a losing battle against the adorably pleading look in the Alphas eyes, and so he allowed himself to be tugged out in to the chill night air.

“Katsuki-san,” Victor greeted his sister, asking for her to chaperone them outside for a while.

Mari and the other alphas laughed at his request, turning to her brother as she took a drag of her cigarette, “I'm not in the mood to listen to you two attempt flirting in a hundred different languages. Just go and sit on that bench over there,” Mari waved her hand to the bench beside the tree shrouded in darkness. “We'll watch from here.” Yuuri looked at her suspiciously. “I'll be in more trouble for not sitting with you, than you will be, right?” at a reluctant nod from her brother, she waved her hand back towards the bench partway into the darkness of the garden. “Go on.”

Yuuri began leading the way, wrapping his arms around himself to fend off the nights chill. Listening behind him as the alphas threw gesturing remarks to Victor in English. The alpha not raising to their bait, and laughing their comments off.

The cold stone of the bench leached into the back of his thighs, but Yuuri would put up with it, thankful for the clear air after the stifling hot air of the residence from all the dancing bodies.

Ever so gently, Victor laid his suit jacket over the omegas shoulders and sit beside him, though facing the opposite direction. Both of their right arms brushing together.

The noise from the party and the various individuals outside smoking and laughing interrupted the silence as the two lovers sat together. Between them Victor played with Yuuri's hand, his fingers exploring the space between, and twisting it face up and back down.

“I love you, very much.” Victor said softly into the night. The phrase near perfect in pronunciation. Yuuri's breath caught at the implication that he must have practised his words with someone else.

“I love you too, _a lot_.” Stilling the alphas hand, he laced their fingers together and squeezed.

For a little bit longer they sat together in silence, fingers linked, and shoulders leaning in to one another to rest their heads together.

“Oi,” A loud shout startled them up right. Mari waved at them from the bottom of the stairs where a few of their guests were already leaving to head home. “You guys better come inside now.”

Inside more than half of their guests had already left, the music was dimmed and a few kind alphas were stacking dirty plates and glasses, carrying them in to the kitchen. Looking around, Yuuri felt a little guilty that Phichit and the Nishigoris had left before he had the opportunity to say goodnight.

“Nikiforov-san?” His father called out, tilting his head towards his office where he could see Minako already behind her desk.

Separating himself from Yuuri's side, he watched as the Russian followed him into the office, the door clicking shut behind them.

“You need to go to bed Yuuri,” His sister said at his side as she looked to the time on her watch.

“You can't tell me what to do.” He rebutted, folding his arms before picking at some stray food on the table. A little warm at having sat out all night, but still good.

Mari huffed, “That's where you're wrong, I can tell you what to do, and I'm telling you. You need to go to bed.”

The drunken laughter from their remaining guests increased as they chatted with one another behind her as she frowned looking around the room. “Kaasan!” She called out to their mother who was stacking a few plates. Turning to spot them both, she came over as Mari beckoned.

“What a wonderful night,” She grinned, bringing them both in for a hug. “I hope you two have had fun.”

“Kaasan, I was just telling Yuuri that he should head upstairs and go to sleep. It's not the kind of place an omega should be.” Mari spoke sternly, looking again at her watch.

At another roar of laughter behind them Hiroko hummed, “I suppose you are right. Yuuri you should listen to Mari-neesan. I'll come with you too,” she offered with a smile, “This isn't the place for an old woman like me either.”

“Well I want to say goodnight to Victor,” Yuuri protested, looking towards Hiroko, knowing she would understand.

“He's in a long meeting.” Mari said with haste. “Kaasan, you really should both get upstairs. Don't worry about the mess down here. I'll set a couple of alphs on the task.”

Hiroko nodded at her daughter, knowing where to pick her battles. “Okay, come on then Yuuri, let's get going.”

“But Kaasan-!” Yuuri said disbelievingly. How could she bowing to Mari's demands so easily.

“She's right, this isn't the place for either of us to linger around in any more.” At that she linked arms with his son and walked him down the corridor to the stairs. “Yuuri, you don't want to be in a room with all of those alphas while they're drunk. It spells disaster. Victor wouldn't be very pleased if he had to fight his friends and colleagues for your honour now would he?” She questioned. His protests immediately stilling at the mention of Victor. “Now, you'll see him again in the morning fro breakfast before you visit Saito. I expect a few alphas will sleep right through the morning meal so you two will have a little privacy.”

That seemed to tug a little smile to his lips, and Hiroko grinned back. “Okay.”

“I might even allow you to sit for your meal unchaperoned,” She sweetened the deal with a teasing look and a pat to the cheek. “Goodnight my sweet boy.”

“Goodnight Kaasan,” Yuuri yawned, propping his chin on her shoulder as she squeezed him tight in a hug.

Yuuri went through his nightly routine, noting that it was way later than when he typically went to bed. With a small smile he noted that it was nearing two in the morning. A time that would always belong to him and Victor.

Just as he was folding down his bed sheets, he heard a light pearl of laughter from outside. Moving to his window he peered out, spotting several figures approaching the house, illuminated by the lights at the front of the property.

He could feel an unknown emotion creeping up as he watched. Jealousy, indignation, worry, anger. Yuuri watched as several alphas from the party walked out to greet the new arrivals. Several omegas by the look of them.

The alphas greeting them held no decorum back as they clutched at the omegas, kissing them, and slinging drunken arms around them as they led them into the house. His house.

A burning anger fuelled him as he watched them disappear in through the front door. His sister must have known, that was clear from her behaviour when she ushered him and his mother upstairs. Did his father and Minako know too? Were they downstairs greeting the omegas?

No, of course not. Yuuri reasoned to himself. He had heard his father retire to his parents room not too long ago. And he was adamant that entertaining young omegas was not something Minako would partake in. His sister was also unlikely to act untoward... surely? She had told him several times that she wasn't interested in a mate, or activities associated with having a mate.

It wasn't hard to imagine what was going on downstairs. Yuuri could hear their joint laughter, could hear them talking and calling out as they continued to drink and party with their new guests.

How could the members of the Yakuza, who work so hard to protect his virtue, then go and tarnish that of these other omegas. Yuuri couldn't work out if he was angry or jealous of the omegas downstairs. Omegas with less pressure on them to conform to societal standards, omegas with more freedom away from the strict hierarchical world he was born into as the son of a powerful oyabun.

He felt sick to his stomach knowing that Victor was also down there with them. His thoughts were churning as he considered his options. Should he go to his parents room and demand his father to cease the party, to get the univited omegas to leave. Would his father concede to his wish? Perhaps he was under the same impression that Mari was under. Perhaps they both thought that the omega guests were a well-earned reward for their members hard work this past month.

Another option was to march down there himself, tell them all to go home and threaten... threaten something. He could come up with something surely. Maybe he would march down there and threaten to join in with their fun, let them know that his father wouldn't be happy if they influenced him in to anything untoward. Maybe he could threaten Victor that he would break things off if he didn't put a stop to everything.

Yuuri could feel his heart clench, what if Victor was partaking in the company the omegas were supplying, what if he laughed at the threat and broke his heart.

A light tapping at his door brought him back to the present. If it was either of his parents, or if it was Mari he would beg them to put an end to the evening. To send everyone to bed.

Unlocking his door, he felt waves and waves of relief rushing through him. Victor. “Yuuri?” The alpha asked concerned at the omegas expression.

Pulling the Russian in to the room, Yuuri shut and locked the door, burying his face into the alphas chest and sobbed.

“Shh, shh,” Victor consoled, speaking softly in his mother-tongue as he attempted to console the omega. Encouraging him back to his bed, and laying beside him as he stroked at his back. “Shh, shh Yuuri, love.”

“I couldn't stop thinking about you downstairs with them. Thinking of another omega sitting in your lap. Maybe then you would realise I'm not so special, and then, I- I...” Yuuri spoke through gasps for air as he tried to control his crying.

“Shh, shh, Yuuri.” Victor attempted to calm again, shuffling down on the bed and drawing Yuuri into the crook of his neck where he was releasing a calming scent for the omega to calm.

As Yuuri could feel himself calming, he found within himself that he wasn't upset or angry about the other omegas downstairs. He wasn't jealous of their differences, or in knowing his sister was down there with them. He was distraught knowing Victor was with them, but the alpha had chosen him. The alpha had snuck past his parents room, had risked everything to find him here, and be with him now.

Wiping away the last of his tears, he sat up as Victor reached for his glass of water on the bedside, passing it to Yuuri to take a deep sip. The clock on his desk read 02:06am and Yuuri felt settled.

The sound of the party was continuing downstairs, and he let it fall to background noise as he lay back down on the bed beside Victor. Seeking his hand and clutching it in his own as they both looked up at the ceiling.

With a little wiggle, Victor pulled out his phone and opening the translate function. It wasn't as reliable as their books, but they found it worked in a pinch.

Yuuri watched as the alpha typed away in Cyrillic, the translate box suggesting different words which morphed to new words the more he wrote.

_**I am going to stay.** _

The answering text box read. Yuuri looked between the text and the alphas face, studying his frown and small smile, trying to figure out if the translation was accurate.

“You're staying this weekend?” Yuuri whispered hopefully, looking him in the eye. “You'll stay until my heat?”

Victor watched as Yuuri took the phone ans switched the languages. Typing in what he had just said aloud.

Victor frowned and shook his head as the question appeared, and Yuuri's heart sank. Returning the phone, Yuuri watched, assuming he was retyping his sentence. Instead Yuuri watched as a single word was translated.

_**Forever.** _

Yuuri dragged a raged breath in to his lungs, sitting up slowly as Victor moved to do so.

Victor cupped at his jaw, stoking his cheek and with terrible pronunciation he attempted to read the word from the screen, “ _Forever._ ” As if in slow motion, the alpha leaned down to kiss lightly at his scent gland, then careful, so as not to break the skin, he opened his mouth wide, allowing his teeth to lay against the sensitive skin there.

Ever so slowly, he pulled back to look Yuuri in the eyes. “Forever,” He repeated. His eyes burning, the meaning unmistakable.

With a shaky breath, Yuuri put his own hand against the alphas jaw to steady himself as he leant towards his neck to return the gesture. The teasing of teeth against a scent gland an unmistakable proposal to bond. Reciprocated and understood.

“Forever,” they repeated, foreheads pressed together as they shared their breath, and their promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! I know I said no more angst, but I hope that small bit of angst was worth it at the end of the chapter?
> 
> I have about two more chapters and an epilogue left for this story, I hope you are still enjoying reading it as much as I am writing it :)


	14. Chapter 14

They remained in each others arms for the rest of the night. Yuuri had the foresight to set an alarm before his mother usually woke, so he could push a sleepy alpha out of bed. Sending him downstairs with a soft kiss to his cheek, hopefully avoiding anyone awake at the hour, before heading back to bed.

The house was incredibly silent for that time of morning, and due to the party last night it was likely to remain that way for awhile as everyone caught up on their sleep. Tomorrow the Bratva would return to St Petersburg, and were planning on using the day to pack their belongings, relax in the onsen, and maybe procure a few gifts for their loved ones back home.

Victor was staying though. He promised he wouldn't leave. He had promised him forever. He had proposed bonding. Sitting up in bed quickly, Yuuri's eyes shot wide open. Victor had proposed bonding! His heat would start in only a few days time and he... Would they bond in his upcoming heat or would they wait? It was common to bond during your first heat after a proposal, but... But that was so soon!

Yuuri listened out as he heard his fathers tell-tale foot fall as he made his way to the bathroom. With haste he pulled his bedding off, grabbed a dressing gown and made his way to his parents room, the door half-opened.

“ _Kaasan_?” Yuuri asked from the doorway, his mother already sitting up in bed looking at her phone.

Briefly looking up at him with a hum, she patted the bed next to her in invitation and returned back to reading from her phone. With a little shuffle she moved towards the middle of the bed, making a space for Yuuri to slip in under the covers on her side. “It was lovely seeing everyone all together last night.”

“Yeah,” Yuuri agreed, resting his head against her arm. “Um. Kaasan?” He bit at his bottom lip deliberating. He had told Victor that they would wait until they received his parents blessing before they announced their engagement. He really wanted to tell his mother though, to get her opinion and reassure him. He was also certain she would keep his news secret.

“Yeah?” She hummed, as she carded her fingers through his hair. Tensing slightly he worried that she might be able to smell the alpha on him, that she would be able to sense that the alpha slept beside him last night. She hadn't commented yet though, and it was possible that if she could smell the Russian, she would assume it was a lingering scent from when they had danced together the night before.

“Can I tell you a secret? Promise not to tell Tosan?” Yuuri pleaded, looking up at her under his lashes.

Hiroko nodded, meeting his gaze and turning her phone off. “Of course. You're my baby boy.”

Gulping, Yuuri smiled shyly, “Victor proposed to me last night.”

“What?” Hiroko asked shocked, but then smiled as she cupped his cheek.“He did?” Yuuri nodded, “And you reciprocate the proposal?”

Yuuri smiled and held his mothers hand to his face, “He's going to ask for yours and Tosan's blessing this afternoon.”

Hiroko kissed his forehead, “You'll always have my blessing Yuuri, I am sure Otosan will give his as well.”

“I'm nervous. My heat is only a few days away...” Yuuri fretted, pulling the covers to tuck under his chin. His pre-heat instincts to nest already kicking in.

Hiroko helped, tucking the covers tight behind his shoulders and wrapping an arm around him to bring him closer to her side. “There's no rush, you could wait to bond during your next heat.”

“I don't think I want to wait, I just... I don't know.”

“It's normal to be nervous. It's good even. I would be worried if you weren't feeling a little anxious.” She consoled, “It's a big decision to make, but if you love him?” Yuuri nodded, “If you love him then that's all that matters.”

“Thanks,” Yuuri smiled, closing his eyes and appreciating her comforting scent. Feeling content and at peace.

When Toshiya came in to the room freshly showered and half dressed in his trousers and shirt, he smiled at them both, pulling the blanket at the bottom of the bed up to cover them both. Sitting at his side of the bed while putting his cufflinks and tie on. “Tousan?” Yuuri asked softly, receiving a soft hum in reply. “Thank you.”

“For what?” He replied, twisting to look behind him at his mate and son.

“Victor says he's staying.”

Toshiya hummed, slowly moving to his closet where a fresh suit jacket hung. “He's a good man. Strong, reliable. Call me protective, but I don't want you running off to Russia with him. It's better if he stayed here to be with you instead.”

“How did you find out?” Toshiya asked curiously, turning towards them and pulling the shirt at his wrists.

Yuuri tensed slightly, how would he know... Yuuri had left the party while Victor was meeting with his father. “Mari texted me.” Yuuri lied, hoping that his sister was aware of the job offer. He could feel his mother squeeze at his arm.

“Ah yes, I would have expected her to keep things to herself to allow Nikiforov inform you himself.” Toshiya chuckled. “She was of great help in negotiating with Feltsman.”

Toshiya nodded, looking at him through the mirror as he combed his wet hair back. “You owe your sister. She's going to St Petersburg for the weekend to assist on their job. They were struggling on numbers, its the least we could do to send a few alphas there way for a few days work.”

Yuuri felt a swell of pride towards his sister. She really did look out for his best interests. She knew how worried he was about the alphas departure. To know she played a part in keeping him here meant to world to him.

“You're meeting Saito-san this morning?” Tosan asked, making his way to the bedroom door and turning back for his answer.

“Yes,” Yuuri nodded, watching as his father was just about to turn and leave. “Tosan!” His father stopped. “I am going to end our courtship. I want to choose Victor.”

“I know.” Tosan smiled. “Have a lie-in you two. I'll ensure downstairs has been cleaned from last night.

“Thank you Toshiya,” Hiroko smiled sweetly, squeezing her son closer to her. Allowing her grown omega son to smile and snuggle closer while they rested a little longer.

* * *

His plan was to meet with Sousuke mid-morning before sharing an early lunch together. When Sousuke arrived to the house, he greeted the omega at the property stairs and offered Yuuri a beautiful pair of gloves, perfect for skating and decorated with intricate embroidery.

Yuuri bit his lip and thanked the alpha for the courtship gift. Turning towards Yuuko who would be escorting them to town, “Yuuko, I know it isn't proper, but would you mind waiting here for a moment?” he asked politely.

She glanced between the two considering before nodding, and stood at the base of the steps while Yuuri led the Japanese man towards the bench he had sat on beside Victor the night before. It was oddly in contrast to how his sister stood at the steps watching them, as different as night and day literally and figuratively.

They sat side by side, and Sousuke gave Yuuri some time to organise his thoughts. “Sousuke, I-” he searched for words, moving to place the embroidered gloves back in the alphas hands. “I am so sorry but I can not accept this gift.”

Stealing a look at the man, he appeared saddened but not too surprised.

“I will be choosing Victor as a heat-partner next week, and he has also proposed.” Yuuri said plainly. “I have accepted his proposal.”

Sousuke smiled, his chin dimpling as if the smile was concealing deeper feelings. “Ah, thank you for telling me.”

“Apart from Kaasan, you are the first to know.” Yuuri reached to place a hand attop the alphas, unsure if the gesture would be appreciated, but at a loss of how to act around the man. “I thought it would be better before we left for lunch.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, patting Yuuris hand with the one not covered. “And congratulations. Nikiforov is a lucky man indeed. You as well, I know how much you love him so.”

Yuuri smiled shyly at that. “I have truly valued getting to know you better Sousuke. I hope we can remain friends. It is rare to find someone who really knows what it is like to grow up the child of an oyabun.”

“I agree too,” He smiled fully with his teeth, “and I will hold you to that friendship Yuuri. Here,” he offered the gloves back.

“I shouldn't,”

“Please, take them. It is a gift for you after all.” Sousuke smiled. “You are a brilliant skater. If your new mate will allow you to wear them I would be honoured.”

Yuuri clutched the gloves to his chest and smiled, his eyes watering against his will. “Thank you Sousuke.”

“Perhaps its best if we reschedule our lunch for a later date?” The alpha hummed, “For a celebratory meal with Mr and Mr Nikiforov.”

“You truly are a gentleman Sousuke.” Yuuri grinned, wiping a few tears which escaped. Yuuko at the stairs watching their interaction made a move forward to interject but Yuuri waved her down.

With another grin, the alpha stood, and instead of scenting the omega as what had become a common occurrence for when he departed, he instead offered his hand. Pulling Yuuri's hand to his lips for a parting kiss.

After a moment of farewells, Yuuri stayed sat beneath the tree for some time. Grateful to Yuuko as she approached and wrapped an arm round his shoulders. Encouraging him to rest his head against her shoulder and allow a few more tears to fall.

“I don't normally cry,” Yuuri attempted a laugh, “It's my pre-heat hormones.”

“I know,” Yuuko rubbed his shoulder, “Takeshi hates to admit it but he gets the same.”

Yuuri chuckled, “I can't imagine him crying, he's always so strong.”

“Even the strongest of us cry sometimes.” Yuuko rocked them slightly, “Even big strong alphas, like me.” Yuuri chuckled at that, blessed to have a friend like her.

* * *

When Mari finally made an appearance well in to the afternoon, he frowned at her while she picked through some leftovers in the kitchen fridge. “What was that about last night huh?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She shrugged, looking over the three omega men in the kitchen. Takeshi and Phichit actively staying out of the siblings conversation.

“Don't know what I'm talking about? So I just imagined all those unmated omegas coming to the house last night?” When he had informed his friends that morning they seemed less shocked as he was hoping they would be. Informing him that they assumed that type of thing happened all the time with the unmated alphas employed by the Yakuza.

Mari sighed, leaning back against the counter and rubbing at the bridge of her nose. No doubt a hangover's lasting effects. “Yuuri-otoko. Leave it please.”

Yuuri bristled, “No, why should I drop it? It was improper and irresponsible! Who were all those people? Do you even know them?”

“Yuuri,” Mari said firmly. “I don't think either of us are in a position to take a moral highground over last night.” She looked at him firmly, with a knowing grin. He should retort back that nothing had happened between him and Victor last night, but he didn't want to take the chance and risk his sister finding out about the other night he had spent with Victor. Much less innocent.

“Fine.” Yuuri huffed, folding his arms in agitation. Noting his unusual behaviour and the pre-heat smell coming from him in waves he tried to bring in under control. Shoulders dropping in an attempt to calm himself.

Mari seemed to spot his internal struggle and opened her arms wide, “Come here.” Falling into the safety of her arms, he was calmed by her familial scent, feeling his back loose some of the tension.

“Mari-neesan?” He asked softly, watching as his friends laughed and bickered amongst themselves on the other side of the kitchen. Mari hummed, her chin digging in to the top of his head. “Thank you. For what you did for Victor.”

Mari shrugged, “He did most of it himself.” Yuuri frowned, twisting his head out slightly to look up at her. “He made a strong application to Minako and Tosan last week. Feltsman was reluctant to let him leave but he has Popovich. He was going to let you know next week after your heat.”

“He requested to work for us last week?” Yuuri asked shocked. He thought the alpha was offered the job, not the other way around, and before they had even slept together. Was Victor so sure of him back then? Another alpha would wait for several heats to pass before offering a proposal too. Dragging out the courtship to maintain a freedom. A freedom that allowed alphas to court and assist as heat-partners to several omegas at once. Victor wanted to make a commitment to him before all that.

Yuuri could feel his tears prickling with tears again, listening to Mari continue talking about how Victor would start working for them on a similar job to the one they had just completed. How he would be a valued member as he would be able to negotiate in his mother-tongue with the East coast of Russia where the shipments would be transferred to shipping tankers.

“Thank you Mari,” Yuuri interrupted her.

“What for?” She chucked, rubbing his back as he clung to her.

“For everything, for being the greatest neesan I can imagine.”

* * *

When night time approached he was shaking with nerves and excitement both. He was so grateful for having informed Hiroko that morning, as she kept him calm with soft smiles and pats to the shoulder.

Victor had offered to cook the family an evening meal, and Hiroko was happy to lend him the corner of the kitchen as he chopped and diced various ingredients he had picked up from the market. Minako raised her eyebrow in surpise at seeing the alpha working in the kitchen, but Hiroko waved off her suspicions, and assisted the Russian when he looked a little out of his depth.

The meal he was preparing was set to be ready after the main guests of the house had eaten their meals. It gave Yuuri and Hiroko enough time to serve and clear away the food for the Bratvas last night, though with more time to have to wait, the more anxious he became.

He knew the alpha would ask for his parents blessing during their shared meal, and he was hopeful the alphas meal would impress them. It wouldn't matter what it tasted like in reality, but it would surely help their case. Yuuri wanted to assist, but every time he approached the alpha to offer with the meal, he was pushed away with a smile.

When the meal was ready, he encouraged Yuuri and Hiroko to leave the kitchen and get comfortable at a table where Toshiya and Minako were already seated with a drink as they discussed business. With Mari to help carry to food to the table, the two alphas made several trips. Laying several bowls of steaming dishes on the table.

They didn't look familiar, assumedly Russian dishes. Each bowl looking as deliciously inviting as the next. Yuuri watched with delight as his father looked pleased at the gesture, and he began heaping large servings in to his bowl. Once they were all seated the topic of conversation naturally focused around the events and gossip of the party from the previous night. The six of them segwaying conversation between English and Japanese. Yuuri and Victor occasionally sharing a few Russian words the omega was familiar with.

It was a pleasant meal, and in the corner of the communal room, many of their guests gave the family a wide birth to supply a small amount of privacy. Yuuri was also grateful to be sitting beside Victor. Their shoulders brushing casually as they ate their meal. He had spent less time that day with the alpha as he had hoped, and he had felt his anticipation building all day as he waited for this moment.

Eventually their dishes became empty as they finished their meal, and Yuuri felt like he was going to jump out of his skin, hyper-focused on anything the Russian said. Curious to whether he was continuing the conversation or if he was asking for his parents blessing to mate with him.

The moment finally came when Victor touched the back of his hand as it rested in his thigh. He listened to the smooth timbre of his voice as he spoke towards his parents. His mother being just as in the dark about what he had said as Yuuri was.

Clearing his throat, he watched as Victor pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket, his hands shaking slightly as he held it up to read from.

“Katsuki-sama, It has been an privilege to work beside you this past month, and to be honoured with your kind hospitality.” Yuuri felt his mouth open wide as he watched the alpha read from his note. His accent was thick in his words but the pronunciation was better than he had heard from the alpha. Glancing to his sister, he watched as she mouthed the words and nodded as he read. She had helped him write his speech. He had much more to thank his sister for it seemed. “It has been such a short time in some respects, and much longer in others. It was during this time that I fell madly and deeply in love with your son Katsuki Yuuri.”

Victor turned to him then and flashed a smile, leaving him breathless. “I ask for your blessing to make him my bondmate. I promise to love him forever. I promise to care for him. I promise to protect him.” Yuuri's throat caught at that, remembering how the alpha had protected him several weeks ago at the restaurant.

He turned to face Yuuri then, the note falling to his lap as he spoke the last words memorised. “I love you Yuuri. You are my sun, my stars. You have my heart and soul.” Victor smiled, and repeated the promise he had made last night as they curled together in the warmth of his bed. “ _Forever_.”

Ever so slowly, he watched as Victor leaned in to press his open mouth and lightly touch his teeth to his scent gland. He was immensely thankful that the alpha had proposed the night before while it was just them. This way he could experience it twice. Appreciate the intimacy as well as the declaration.

With a questioning glance around the table, he was relieved to see the clear joy and acceptance on his mothers and the three alphas faces. With a wide grin, he approached Victor's own throat to accept the proposal by softly teasing his gland with his own teeth. Their family as their witness to the promise.

Instead of pulling back, Yuuri wrapped his arms tightly around the alpha, and buried his face in to his neck, even more tears staining their skin as he could hear his family and the room at large cheer with joy and congratulate them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I please have a big sister like Mari? Pretty please. Actually scratch that, can I please have a wife like Mari?


	15. Chapter 15

When Mari and a few other Yakuza members left with the Bratva for St Petersburg, the Katsuki residence seemed to quiet and empty. It was still filled with life, alphas and betas working for the organisation would come and go for meetings with Toshiya and Minako. There were still guards at the property, and at shift changes there would be several hungry mouths to feed in the communal area, and bodies relaxing in the onsen.

It was strange for Mari not to be wondering around the place too, teasing him and eating food which was for everybody and not just her. Yuuri was incredibly thankful for his sister taking Victor's place at the job that weekend however.

He dreaded to think how the days in pre-heat would have passed without his alpha at his side. Rubbing his back, and under the watchful gaze of Hiroko, sidle up beside the man to breath in his soothing scent.

With less people in the house though, it way nigh impossible for them both to sneak away unnoticed to exchange kisses in secret corners. Even with their bonding days away now, it wouldn't be appropriate still. The tension between them both was building greatly, and with Yuuri's scent becoming thicker as he approached heat, it left a cloud of tension throughout the whole place. Other alphas could sense it and avoided the omega as much as they could, hyper-aware of when he entered a room, and how his body moved enticingly as he completed ordinary household tasks like laundry or serving meals.

Victor had moved rooms to one of the smaller ones. After Yuuri's heat, he would be expected to move again in to Yuuri's room to maintain close contact while the bond settled. The alpha felt like a live wire, and politely requested that Yuuri not be the individual to continue to set up his futon at night as the scent he was leaving on the sheets was wearing on his control. He offered to do it himself but Hiroko wouldn't have it, insisting that she would take over the task for the next few days.

Victor and Yuuri spent a lot of the weekend sitting together with their language books, writing and reading notes to one another. Trying to organise what their life would look like after bonding, as well as finalising details for the upcoming heat.

When they spoke of the logistics of the heat, they spoke to one another in Russian. No one still at the ryokan would be able to understand their words and it would afford them a little privacy while under the watchful looks from their chaperone.

“When I bite you, I want to do it while we are locked together facing one another.” Victor said huskily and at a slower pace for Yuuri to try and distinguish between each word.

Yuuri looked puzzled at a few of the words and asked for clarification. At the word 'locked' he looked to Victor as he flipped through his language book for the direct translation. Pointing to it on the page rather than writing it down where anyone could see the word and judge their topic of conversation.

Yuuri blushed deeply when he read the word and squirmed where he sat. In all of their interactions so far, Yuuri had yet to see the alphas knot. A biological reaction which only occurred during an alphas rut or in response to the pheromones of an omega in heat.

“Bite, when locked together?” Yuuri spoke tentatively while nodding his understanding.

“Yes, face to face.” Victor gestured between their two faces and pulled out his phone. Typing something in to the search engine before showing Yuuri the screen carefully so as no one else could see what they were looking at.

Yuuri could feel his pulse racing at the salacious image on the screen. Could feel an uncontrollable release of slick and a spike of arousal in his scent. It was to be expected during his pre-heat, and a few individuals in the room politely pretended they couldn't smell a difference.

On the screen, Victor had selected an image full screen. Two illustrations of bodies locked together as one bit the others neck. The diagram next to the illustrations showed how the differing positions left differently oriented bonding scars.

One illustration had an omega being taken from behind, the corresponding bite mark left a scar with bite marks at the front of the omegas neck. The second illustration with a missionary position had a corresponding scar where the bottom teeth were scared at the front of the neck instead.

Victor pointed at the second image, “I want to bite you this way. From behind it looks too impersonal.”

Yuuri nodded dumbly, uncertain of what Victor was saying again but understanding their meaning. He squirmed, and became all too aware of his erection beneath the folds of his outfit. Shuffling to sit on his ass instead of kneeling afforded him a little cover from his crotch, but at the same time stretched his slick hole, conscious of even more slick oozing out of him.

Victor licked his lips and closed out of his phone. Shuffling slightly himself and releasing a possessive scent as a warning to anyone who thought about coming closer. They both took large gulps of their water, and gave themselves several minutes of silence as they tried to bring themselves back under control.

His pre-heat arousal passed over him like a wave, and soon Yuuri could feel himself returning to himself. “Have you thought about when you want to bond?”

“When?” Victor asked, unsure if the omega had chosen the wrong word.

Yuuri nodded, “at the start maybe?”

Victor shrugged with a smile, “Have you thought about it?”

Yuuri blushed and nodded his head, “Maybe towards the end of the heat?” To which Victor agreed.

As the days progressed it became even more difficult to try and plan ahead. Yuuri was approaching his heat and the time between spikes in his arousal were becoming shorter and far between. He would often excuse himself from Victors side midway through a conversation as he felt the signs coming on.

At this stage in his body clock he was more focused on wanting to prepare his nest for mating. Listening to his body's instincts when they directed him to return to his room and gather soft materials and objects.

With only a small amount of shame he tried to discreetly collect the futon Victor had slept on for the past month. His mother and Takeshi caught him as he dragged it past the kitchen and up towards the stairs, and he hurried past at their amused smiles.

His nest was much larger than what he normally would create. In the past he had maintained the nest solely on his bed with minimal fabrics and bedding. Perhaps he subconsciously knew that this time would be different, that this time he was with an alpha who loved him, and who he loved in return.

The nest therefore spilled from the bed and onto the majority of the floor. The bed acting as less of a receptacle for a nest, and more of an object within it. Yuuri was torn about adding his yukata dress Victor had gifted him, the one he wore the night they had slept together. He would hate for either of them to damage the fabric in the heat of the moment, and eventually compromised by laying it beneath several other blankets. It would be protected but he would know it was there.

At night and the afternoons spent napping in preparation, he shifted between sleeping on his bed and the futons and blankets on the floor. On occasion he would awake on one, having fallen asleep on the other. It was comfortable, and he was filled with anticipation.

To think. Soon this would become _their_ room. At least until they decided if they wanted to move out for their own place. Mari had kindly offered to pick up a few of Victor's possessions from his flat but declined. His friends Chris and Yuri had already offered to help him with that, conscious of not wanting to leave his newly mated omega for a trip back to Russia.

Victor had requested that Mari accompany his beloved dog to Japan however, and she was more than happy to pick Makkachin up from his sitter and do so. The Katsuki siblings had enthused about having a dog in the house again. Their family dog having passed away a year previously.

When Yuuri felt his heat as being merely hours away, his parents had temporarily closed the onsen, allowing their son some privacy to utilize the hot spring and alleviate his aches and pains as his body prepared itself. Takeshi and Phichit happily kept Yuuri company as they first washed and showered, joining him in the spring and discussing the excitement of Yuuri's upcoming bonding. Takeshi blushed and walked them through his own bonding with Yuuko several years ago, his fingers tracing his bonding scar ardently.

Like a switch the pain in his body vanished completely, and he could notice a change in his scent. Making his way out of the springs, Phichit went to inform Hiroko and Toshiya who were sitting together having lunch, while Takeshi escorted Yuuri upstairs to his room. Making sure the unmated omega was comfortable and had his nest how he wanted it.

As he was about to leave, Yuuri reached out and asked if he would wait until Victor came to the room. Not wanting to be left alone. Takeshi agreed, and grabbed a towel to dry Yuuri's damp hair as he sat on a futon wrapped in a loose fitting green yukata from the onsen. As Takeshi was reaching for the comb on the desk, Toshiya and Hiroko stood at the doorway to present the Russian alpha to their heat-ridden son.

Wanting to make himself scarce, Takeshi ducked around the group at the doorway, noting how Victor's nostrils flared wide as he looked to Yuuri, smelling his sweet scent of heat.

Yuuri was oblivious to the ceremonial words his parents spoke, his focus purely fixed on the alpha that would soon be deep within him, claiming him, bonding him. He watched with wonder as the alpha stepped forward in to the room, locking the door behind him which his parents had pulled closed.

“Yuuri,” the alpha growled, stalking forward and shedding his clothing, letting them fall to the nests border. Yuuri purred at the action, the scent of the alpha mixing with his own. The alphas scent claiming his nest, staking claim to the omega within.

Yuuri wanted to pull his own clothes off too but his hands felt heavy and didnt want to cooperate. Too caught up in reaching out to skim his fingers over the alphas firm chest peppered with coarse hair. He allowed the alpha to reposition and move his body as he removed his clothing, though he made it a difficult task for the alpha to complete as he instinctively tried to move closer to the man, to wrap his arms and legs around his body and encourage the alpha to mount and breed him.

He huffed in frustration as the alpha chuckled at the omegas neediness. His chuckle only turning in to a growl when the recently nude omega was pushed on to his back and pinned beneath him.

Yuuri clawed at his back and the short hair at the base of his head, tugging the alpha desperately close to himself in need of stimulation. His hole was so wet with slick it felt like his ass cheeks would slide off one another completely as he shifted his hips from side to side.

As an official heat-partner, Victor and himself had been tested for any STI's just yesterday, as well as Yuuri receiving a heat booster on his birth-control. The practicality of not having to use condoms during a heat was common practice, and Yuuri could feel his skin prickle at the knowledge that soon he would be filled with Victor's seed. He mewled at the thought and wondered at whether his pheromones were at a high enough level to produce a knot for the alpha.

Yuuri's breath caught as he was brought back to reality, Victor was ever so slowly pushing into him, and he clenched hungrily around the length as it pushed deeper. He was reminded of how Victor had took him in this position last week. Was conscious of the fact that Victor wanted to bond with him while they lay like this. They had agreed to wait until the end of his heat, and Yuuri arched his back at the thought of all the pleasure he would receive before then. How the anticipation would add to his pleasure. To their pleasure.

Apart from Victor, his other heat-partners would always take him from behind, pushing his face into the nest while they took their pleasure. With Victor it was different though, with Victor they loved one another.

Once fully seated within him, Victor began pulling out slowly. His thoughts and the sensation already overwhelming him that Yuuri clenched rhythmically and came onto his stomach. “Good boy,” Victor praised him in Japanese and spoke further in his mother-tongue, terms of endearment he had heard over the past few weeks.

Victor thrusted his hips mere millimetres back and forth as Yuuri tensed up and shivered. Waiting for his breathing to continue, Victor continued pulling out, and then slowly moved back forward again, his toned abdomen teasingly pressing against the omegas balls which remained pulled in tight to his body following his orgasm.

Victor continued to thrust at a steady pace, where they joined so very slick that their actions seemed frictionless. They rocked together and Yuuri clenched his eyes shut, becoming more aware of the sensations, and the feeling of the heavy body above pinning him. The alpha's heavy breathing next to his ear as they rested cheek to cheek. He felt himself shifting on the sheets beneath him, as if he was made entirely of water in just a skin suit. Victors arms braketed his sides, his hands beneath his shoulders and fingers hooking him in place so he could rock his body down on his cock on every upwards thrust. He was certain he would have four finger shaped bruises on both sides of his trapezuis.

With a cry, Yuuri came again, but this time Victor didn't relent or adjust his pace. He kept rocking them back and forth consistently. The feel of his spend trapped between their bodies slick. Then turning to sticky, then tacky, and eventually his spend rubbed itself completely into their skin. Yuuri would spill and spill his spend from his cock, over and over again would the rubbing of their chests mop the fluid up and it was relentless.

Just as Yuuri was getting worried that the alpha hadn't had his own release yet he heard his breathing stutter, his grip tightening still, and his hips driving into his warmth harder and at a faster pace. His hips no longer keeping a continuous rhythm and instead stuttering and stalling on his thrusts as the pleasure mounted and he took it for his own.

With great excitement he could feel his hole beginning to stretch wider, and with pride, Yuuri preened knowing that the alpha was forming a knot. Yuuri wanted to encourage him, wanted to talk the alpha through his pleasure as he had done for him, but words wouldn't form. Only mewls and cries on every thrust leaving his lips.

Victor grunted, and shifted his position slightly, resting the top of his head on Yuuri's sternum as his back bowed, allowing the alpha to look down between their bodies and watch at how he was sheathing himself within the omega on each thrust.

Yuuri was slightly saddened at losing the feel of their chests pressed together, but instead he could look right in front of him ans see the bald spot that Victor was adamant about not having. They both groaned as Victor adjusted their positions slightly again, wrapping his strong arms beneath Yuuri's back and angling him just so as to push in deeper still. Yuuri's gasping was cut off by Victor claiming his mouth in a kiss which was so possessive and claiming their teeth clashed together and he was certain it would leave his lip bleeding.

His thrusting changed again as he shallowly fucked himself deep into Yuuri, his knot swelling inside and so close to popping to it's full size. The alpha maintained eye contact, Yuuri forcing his eyes to stay open as yet another orgasm ripped through him.

Then Victor was coming, his knot popping as he pulsed deep within Yuuri's body. His body shaking and tightening his hold as he grunted and gasped as the pleasure overtook him.

The omega preened coming again in quick succession at the feeling of fullness, of being well bred.

Their mating continued like that, intimate and sensuous as Victor pulled orgasm after orgasm from his body. At the peak of his heat, Victor bent Yuuri over his bed and thrust into him hard and fast from behind, encouraging him with sweet words of affirmation and filthy fantasies. Yuuri felt the need to be fully claimed and encouraged the alpha to be rough with him. He was never particularly a fan before, but with Victor, he wanted to alpha to take and take. Wanted the alpha to fuck him and not stop. It was addictive.

The time not fucking was spent locked together, the alpha doing everything he could to ensure the omegas comfort, feeding him small amounts of food and plenty of water. Applying a soothing salve between their legs and around the muscle which held his knot tightly.

Eventually their lovemaking returned to a more sensual movement between lovers. Victor had kissed and sucked at his chest and throat, leaving one place smooth and untouched. “Yuuri?” Victor had asked as he rocked their bodies together leisurely, neither of them wanting to rush. The omega hummed at his name. Still only capable of small moans and gasps.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked again, clasping his chin towards him for their eyes to lock. The omega seemed to come out of his blissed out state and smiled up at the alpha. Humming again to let him know he was listening.

“ _Forever_?” Victor questioned, searching the omegas eyes to check if he was ready.

Yuuri sobered, nodding his head. With a croaky voice he shocked himself that he could answer yet, “Forever.”

With the softest of kisses, Victor poured out his love. Then ever so softly, he kissed along the omegas jaw, peppering the skin with his touch. Down to his neck, he licked and sucked at the gland. Victor didn't slow his thrusting, and reached across the bedding to find both of Yuuri's hands where he laced their fingers together beside Yuuris head.

Yuuri keened and the alpha didn't want to make him wait any longer. With a large breath, his bit down hard at the omegas neck. Sealing them together. _Forever_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last chapter! I can't believe I have finished this, its the longest fic I have ever written! 
> 
> Huge, huge thank you to all of you guys for your support, it has made its such an enjoyable experience I really appreciate it!
> 
> This isn't the end though! I am working on an epilogue and will fingers crossed update it tomorrow. Please let me know if you have any requests!


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this little epilogue to this story, thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story, becuase I enjoyed writing it.

“ _Don't stop_. Don't stop,” Yuuri gasped as he held on to Victor's shoulder, legs wrapping around his waist. The alpha had him pinned up against the wall behind the standing fridge in the kitchen, pumping into him at a brutal pace.

“ _Shh_ ,” Victor cooed, freeing one hand where he supported the omega at the waist, to instead cup across his mouth. “Someone will definitely hear us if you don't be quiet.” It served a duel purpose as he could now read the time from the watch at his wrist. “Fuck, I'm gonna be late.”

The alpha swivelled them slightly to the side where he could rest Yuuri against the counter who in turn freed his death grip on Victors shoulders to instead brace himself against the counter. The change in positions allowed him more scope to thrust into the omegas hot wet heat. Victor gave him a warning with his eyes before slowly removing his hand from the omegas mouth to instead wrap around his cock as it bobbed between their bodies.

Yuuri's toes curled as he could hear a group of alphas laughing amongst themselves in the communal area, and he squeezed his eyes together in his attempt to not make a noise. A small keening noise slipped free and Victor growled at the noise. Increasing his pace and pulling the bottom of Yuuri's outfit up for the omega to bite on to and stifle his moans. “Yuuri, _baby_ , please be quiet.”

In the communal room, they could hear the assembled group talking amongst themselves, every now and then muttering “Nikiforov.” To which Yuuri would clench down at every mention of his and his partners name. The had been bonded for nearly fifteen years, and he still reacted so strongly to his mate claiming and possessing everything, even his name, for everyone to know who he belonged to.

“Has anyone seen Nikiforov?” They could hear his sister ask to the group just outside the door, and Yuuri dug his heels into Victors lower back. There was no way they could stop now.

A moment later there was a knock at the door, “Is it safe to come in or?” Mari asked through the door. She had been cautious of entering the kitchen ever since she came across her brother in the kitchen while he was on his knees before his mate a couple of years ago.

“No!” Victor spoke clearly, if a little breathlessly.

Mari tutted, “We're going to be late for the meeting.” Out in the communal area the others got wind of the situation and were hollering and whistling catcalls. Yuuri was ashamed to admit that he clenched down and came at that, his body shaking as Victor pulled his orgasm from him, hips nearly slipping from the counter if it weren't for Victor's thrusts holding him up.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Victor praised quietly into Yuuri's ear, pulling back to call out over his shoulder. “I'm coming. Just a minute!”

“I'm sure you are!” came bellowing from one of the alphas in the communal room with a raucous laughter from them all.

Victor buried his face into the crook of Yuuri's neck where the scar from their mating bite was. He teased it with his teeth and inhaled their mixed scents. Trying to ignore the taunting calls. “Come on Vitya, can you give me your seed?” Yuuri whispered, his fingers twisting and tugging in Victor's silver strands, “Can you put another baby in me? Breed me good so I can give you another pup?” Victor groaned and growled as his hips gave a few final pumps. His hips stuttering forward as he came deep within his mate. “So good.” Yuuri crooned.

“Unhh, I love you so much.” Victor spoke softly as he pulled out, attempting to catch any leaking fluids with a paper tissue from his pockets. Yuuri diligently worked at tucking the alpha back inside his suit trousers, straightening his shirt and hair so nothing was out of place.

“I love you too,” Yuuri smiled drunkenly, laying several kisses on the alphas lips and cheeks. “There, I think you look presentable.” Victor offered to help Yuuri with his own outfit but was brushed off, and after washing his hands and face, he was all but shoved out of the kitchen with a warning that he shouldn't make Mari wait any longer.

Making his way out of the kitchen and towards the genkan, several colleagues cheered and clapped at his rosy-cheeked appearance. “Where's Katsuki?”

“She went out to the car. Didn't want to hear you screwing her brother I imagine!” The all laughed again as he rushed out the door to the waiting car.

Before he could even shut the door, Mari instructed the driver to go. “You stink.” She side-eyed him as they sat side by side in the back of the car. “Here.” She handed over a neutraliser stick.

“Sorry,” Victor apologised, both of them knowing just how little he was actually sorry for. “Yuuri was saying he feels fertile today and-”

“Gah! Okay!” Mari interrupted, looking out the side window. “You try using that as an excuse to why we're late.”

Victor smirked, looking all too pleased with himself. “To Saito-san?” he laughed, arms folding over his chest. “You know he would be thrilled to know we're trying for another child. Yuuri and Phichit have been trying to get pregnant at the same time for years.” The Nikiforov's and Saito's had alternated on having a child every two years for the past decade. Yuuri and Victor having three children and trying for a fourth. Sousuke and Phichit having just become pregnant with their third child.

“They claim it's so they can attend the same baby groups together, but I bet it's because they want their children to bond so they can be in-laws.” Victor mused.

“Ah, because that's a healthy ideal to put on children before they're even born.” Mari fired back, “Not to mention that your children are close enough in age difference that any of the sprogs could potentially match up.”

Victor laughed, “Don't tell them that! They'll end up planning every combination of weddings.”

It was quiet for a while as they continued their ride. Every now and then receiving emails or texts to respond to. Eventually Mari broke the silence. “Did the sale of your house go through all right?”

Victor put his phone down and nodded. “Yeah, we're hoping to move within the next month or so. You're welcome to stay for as long as it takes to find your own place.” he offered to his sister in-law.

After bonding all those years ago, Yuuri and him had bought a house together in the centre of Hasetsu. With a growing family they were considering looking for another property when Mari suggested the move into the Katsuki residence. Toshiya and Hiroko had downsized to a lovely property on the outside of town which they shared with Minako. Mari was left with the family residence but it was such a large place for just one individual, and so she offered it to her brother and his family. Yuuri already spent all day and every day there completing various tasks with Takeshi. Moving back to the residence made the most sense.

Mari chuckled, “Thanks, but I think my nephews would rather have a room of their own. Feel free to start on the redecorating though. The rooms need a bit of a touch up and Yuuri's room has been unused for over a decade now."

“Maybe we could get the Nishigori triplets to do the lackey work.” Victor suggested with a laugh. The triplets being recently presented as alphas had wanted to follow their sire's footsteps into the Yakuza, and had started working for them for the past few months.

Mari laughed with a groan, “I swear those three bring trouble everywhere they go.”

“They would with Yuuko as a role-model.” Victor laughed. “I heard they have a bit of a reputation amongst the omegas in town.”

“You did not just say that!” Mari laughed. “They're still sweet little kids in my mind. We're criminals for teaching them how to use guns.”

Victor shook his head as he remembered how their first training session went. “I can think of several more criminal acts that giving the Nishigori's fire-arms.”

“Just you wait,” Mari warned with a finger. “One day it will be your kids wanting to join the family business and cause havoc.”

Victor smirked, “Yuuri and I think they'll all be omegas and that none of them will want to pursue this. That they'll much rather go after their own ambitions.”

Mari raised her eyebrow. “Yeah, that's real likely. You know the Katsuki's have had a first born alpha for generations.”

“Don't remind me,” Victor groaned, tipping his head back. “I still have many years of bliss until any one of them presents.”

“Well, keep popping them out and sooner or later one of them will be next in line.” Mari informed matter-of-factly. Looking over to her brother-laws suspicious grin. “What?”

“Babysit them tonight. They miss their favourite Auntie Mari,-

“I'm their only Auntie!”

“- and then Yuuri and I can work on making another one.” Victor continued speaking despite the objection.

Mari sighed exasperated, covering her forehead with a hand, “I should have told my parents you two were screwing before you mated. Had you shipped back to Russia while I had the chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think that's it? Haha, I have a few scenes I cut out of this story (most of them spicy), so I will be uploading them seperately and adding them to this series. Keep an eye out for them coming soon. And thanks again for reading xx


End file.
